Draconem et mundamur immundus
by RagnarokMorgana
Summary: Una leyenda olvidada puede cambiar muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando se trata de una historia que envuelve el secreto del origen de una familia, Draco lo comprobará por sí mismo y otras personas se verán metidas en ello accidentalmente o por obra de algún ente extraño, simplemente lo harán... AU, EWE... Soy nueva en esto, pero espero les guste :D
1. Libertad Condicional

Ugh, bueno, este es solo el primer capítulo, probablemente esté un poco flojo, pero espero les guste (Estoy matando la emoción, ya aprendía como colocar las N/A xD)

Disclaimer: Solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece, los personajes (Exceptuando a algunos OoC) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling junto con Hogwarts y MAlfoy's Mannor *-*

Chapter 1: Libertad Condicional.

Draco todavía no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el trío dorado estaba en su juicio, presenciando todo y defendiendo a otro de los acusados, todavía no se explicaba cómo es que ella había conseguido el favor de esos tres, menos se explicaba cómo es que no se sentía ofendida de que la castaña también se pusiera de pie y diera su testimonio ante el jurado, sin que objetara por nada al ser una sangre-sucia quien abogaba por su nombre; sí, Narcissa Malfoy definitivamente había perdido todo rastro de orgullo y solo se concentraba en mantener su porte aristocrático, cuando, por fin, luego de emitidos todos los testimonios, el representante del jurado, Mr. Weasley, pasó al estrado, y luego llegó hasta donde estaba el juez, este asintió con seriedad solemne y cuando el hombre pelirrojo se hubo ido, emitió su veredicto.

–Señora Narcissa Malfoy, a pesar de las acusaciones que se le imparten, habiendo escuchado el testimonio de algunos testigos y no habiendo hallado pruebas de que participara usted directamente en actividades a favor del Lord Oscuro… Se le declara inocente en las acusaciones que se imputaron sobre su persona…- los ojos de la aludida observaron de hito en hito a todas las personas que estaban allí, trataba de resistirse a la idea de que de alguna manera, Bellatrix estaba oculta, como un fantasma, asechándola, observó a su hijo, ocultando tanto como podía todas y cada una de sus emociones, realmente no había sido buena madre, cómo se arrepentía de no haberlo alejado de aquellos caminos de oscuridad cuando aun estaba a tiempo, observó de nuevo al juez, para ver como este hacía seña a un grupo de aurores, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia ella, siendo quien la escoltara fuera del centro de la sala, luego de haberle quitado las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas y el suelo, tal y como también Draco tenía unas puestas, caminó hasta un asiento hacia su izquierda, observando su camino y sentándose con postura airada, Draco estaba ahora de espaldas a ella, vio como la castaña de cabellos alborotados discutía con sus dos acompañantes, por horrible persona que hubiera sido, ella necesitaba esa oportunidad, necesitaba libertad, pero no para sí misma, sino más bien para el heredero de la casa Malfoy, él era quien de los tres, merecía aquello, su hijo era quien debía salir bien librado de todo ese embrollo, porque era quien más había tenido que sufrir.

– Joven Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿Está usted consciente de por qué está siendo juzgado?- preguntó y los grises ojos se posaron con lúcida frialdad sobre él, mientras asentía levemente – Bien, entonces… Procederemos a su juicio…- continuó tratando de no dejarse vencer por el estrés que el remordimiento le causaba, a Niel Ragnarok, juez asignado especialmente por el Ministerio de Magia, le causaba cierta sensación que le removía las entrañas tener que hacer eso, el muchacho era demasiado joven para condenarlo, pero era su deber impartir justicia y lo haría hasta su último aliento.

Su juicio fue largo, los testigos habían sido, en efecto, casi los mismos que habían ayudado a Narcissa, pero en su caso, todo era más complicado, porque a diferencia de su madre, él sí portaba en su antebrazo izquierdo la marca tenebrosa, que delataba qué bando había tomado en la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort, aunque hacia el final, junto con sus padres, desertara, cuando el veredicto estaba por ser dictado, la elegante mujer se puso en pie, volteó a ver a la castaña y por primera vez en su vida llena de orgullo e intransigencia, miró suplicante, anhelando la ayuda a la que sentía que no tenía derecho, su vista pasó de Hermione, quien no supo más que sentirse consternada, a McGonagall, esta se estremeció al observar en las pupilas contrarias el brillo que hasta ahora le era desconocido, suspiró y asintió levemente aceptando brindar su apoyo a aquella mujer, Ragnarok procedió.

– Joven Malfoy… En su caso, a diferencia del de la señora Malfoy, se ha demostrado que es usted culpable de algunos de los cargos de los que se le acusa…- dirigió su verde mirada expectante a los ausentes ojos grises del interpelado y este no cambió su expresión sobria y serena, sí, estaba aguardando su fin, sabía que eso merecía, por no haberse negado, por haber dejado que su padre lo arrastrara a aquellas acciones, pensamientos y creencias que ni siquiera eran suyas y las cuales siempre había mantenido solo para no importunar a Lucius, ¿Y de qué había servido todo eso?, de nada, porque no importó nunca cuanto se esforzara, simplemente jamás pudo ser lo que su padre deseaba, tampoco pudo ser lo que él deseaba, eso no fue justo, pero por su debilidad, por esa a la que dejó hacer mella en sí mismo, debía pagar.

– En vista de tu evidente presta de lealtad al Señor tenebroso, de haber encubierto las guaridas de algunos Mortífagos, de haber dado a estos un modo de entrar a Hogwarts y tomando en cuenta que se te ha encontrado inocente de cualquier asesinato de forma directa… Deberás pagar una condena de diez años en la Prisión de Azkaban…- los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron en una mueca de dolor y los rostros de Harry y Ron se mostraron conmocionados, McGonagall y Hermione dejaron ver una expresión compungida en sus rostros, toda la sala se alzó en murmullos.

– ¡No!- gritó despavorida, tan alto que quizá había alcanzado a escucharse por todo el wizengamot, la sola idea de dejar que lo condenaran era demasiado dura incluso para un remedo de madre como lo había sido ella – Mi hijo actuó bajo las órdenes de su padre, amenazado por él y por El Señor Tenebroso, aunque no esté en una posición ventajosa, puedo asegurar que ha verdad en mis palabras, podría incluso tomar 'veritaserum' y seguiría asegurándolo- Ofreció con tono de inmaculada dignidad, los grises témpanos de hielo se fijaron con brillo de sorpresa sobre ella, justo después de haberse dado vuela para verla, frunció el ceño, pasó una de sus encadenadas manos sobre sus rubios cabellos casi blancos.

– En tu vida se te ocurra repetir eso, mujer…- Habló por primera vez con una frase completa no solo con vocablos cortos y monosílabos cerrados, su voz de adolescente parecía haber desaparecido, dejando claro que no pensaba ya como un malcriado niño, sino como un hombre adulto capaz de responder por sus actos, su rostro perennemente apacible se había tornado tenso y una ligera sombra oscurecía el color de sus ojos y les robaba el brillo glacial que destacaba en esos instantes antes – Tú irás a casa y yo iré al sitio al que este hombre ha dicho que debo ir… Si te interpones en mi camino…- su voz se sintió amenazante, el auror que estaba esperando para llevárselo se tensó y le apuntó con la varita, siendo gallardamente ignorado por Draco, que se dirigió lo más cerca que pudo al lugar en donde su madre estaba parada con los ojos llenos las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir, hasta que fue retenido por las cadenas, a medio metro de ella, con los brazos asidos hacia su espalda – Que sea para despedirte de mí…- le susurró cerca del oído y retrocedió unos pasos hasta poder acomodar sus brazos a ambos costados, miró al suelo, volvió a mirarla, extendió un poco los brazos a los lados – Ven…- ordenó con torturadora tranquilidad, Narcissa obedeció, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su frente, sonrió un poco, sin abandonar el aire ensombrecido –Ahora ve a casa y no me des razones para preocuparme por ti…- susurró, preparado para ser llevado como prisionero a su nuevo destino.

– Bien…- habló Ragnarok haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por continuar luego de la escena que acababa de ver y rogando a Morgana que alguien le diera motivos suficientes para cambiar el veredicto – Es hora…- dijo en medio de un suspiro, pero la voz de Minerva lo distrajo.

– ¡Señor juez! Con el debido respeto a usted y los presentes… Les pido que reconsideren su decisión y dejen en libertad al joven Malfoy…- el asombro generalizado les tomó en vilo a todos – No puedo negar que sus acciones fueron incorrectas, pero… Al igual que la señora Malfoy, puedo asegurar que este muchacho no habría hecho nada malo de no haber sido por sus intenciones de obedecer a su padre… Señores, por favor, vean claramente los hechos, el chico, hiso lo que hiso tratando de ser leal a su progenitor, no a Voldemort, además actuó tratando de evitar desgracias a su familia, por ello, yo, Minerva McGonagall, nueva directora de Hogwarts en funciones, pido que se le brinde la oportunidad de salir en libertad condicional, accediendo también a que el joven cumpla su último año de educación en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, tomando la responsabilidad que pueda acarrear su comportamiento- "definitivamente me he vuelto loca", pensó, porque no había aceptado ayudar al rubio solo porque la madre de este suplicara mediante una mirada cargada de ruegos, sino que lo había hecho porque parecía desde hacía días, que Albus Dumbledore quería convencerla de interpelar, entonces cuando había visto la súplica en los ojos de aquella mujer, se dejó hacer sin seguir oponiendo resistencia ante la idea, por razones desconocidas para ella, el antiguo director parecía quererlo así, y si eso le hacía feliz a su muy querido amigo, ella lo haría por él –Les pido que reconsideren el caso- agregó, el jurado comenzó a debatirse y el auror que esperaba para llevárselo no sabía bien que hacer, así que se quedó a su lado, sin hacer más que observar a todos los presentes y de vez en cuando al mismo Draco.

Luego de largas deliberaciones del jurado, de acaloradas discusiones, de revuelo entre os presentes opiniones encontradas que no dejaban lugar a oposiciones, por fin parecían comenzar a verse puntos en común, se emitió un nuevo veredicto.

– Señor Draco Malfoy, al haber deliberado con más detalle el caso, tomando en cuenta la declaración de la directora del Colegio Hogwarts, de magia hechicería, se le declara en libertad condicional…- Narcisa, quien se había quedado en la puerta al escuchar la voz de la profesora de transformaciones, sonrió sinceramente, en un gesto que no parecía propio, y como si hubiera sido poseída por algún otro ser o atestada por criaturas que solo Luna podía ver, se echó a caminar con paso veloz a los brazos de su hijo, abrazándolo aunque este no le correspondiera, sus ojos grises se fijaron en ella y la observaron con extraña candidez, cuando correspondió al gesto materno miró al señor Ragnarok, esperando que dictara las condiciones que lo privarían de su completa libertad.

– Joven… Las condiciones son estas:- se hiso silencio y la señora Malfoy se separó un poco de aquel abrazo, para ver al juez – Deberá cursar el último año de enseñanza en Hogwarts, su custodia temporal, hasta que termine el año escolar, a pesar de que sea usted mayor de edad, pasará a manos de la profesora Minerva McGonagall, deberá presentarse aquí una vez cada dos meses, no podrá salir del mundo mágico sin haber sido antes autorizado por el Ministerio, limitará su uso de la magia según la ley lo establece y luego de que cumpla todas estas exigencias, deberá seguirse presentado cada cuatro meses ante el Ministerio de forma permanente, en caso de aprobarse la nueva Ley propuesta como medida de control para la repoblación del mundo mágico, deberá elegir usted a una mujer para ello, sin ningún tipo de distinción de clase; la autorización para dicha acción se le emitirá cuando la decisión de si es usted apto o no para el cumplimiento de dicha ordenanza esté tomada, dentro de unos días, le será enviada por lechuza a su nueva tutora y ella le informará al respecto, en caso de que sea afirmativa, deberá cumplir con carácter obligatorio, por último, se apreciará la idea de tomar medidas más indulgentes con sus presentaciones permanentes ante el Ministerio, si la señora Malfoy usted acceden a prestar sus conocimientos y a revelar información que resulte útil al Ministerio para la captura de mortífagos todavía prófugos… Eso es todo…- el resto de su pequeño discurso en pro de salvaguardar lo dicho durante el juicio quedó olvidado, todo se volvió semi-caótico entre los presentes, incluso Luna había asistido y comentaba con algunos chicos a cerca de lo sucedido, todos se aglomeraban alrededor del trío de oro para obtener de primera mano sus opiniones, Rita Skeeter era una de tantas personas que querían la noticia desde cuantos ángulos de vista fueran posibles, todos los que trataban de entrevistar a los Malfoy eran ignorados, pues estos continuaban su camino hacia Niel, sin querer rendir declaraciones, cada tanto se escuchaba al rubio decir cosas como "Sin comentarios", "Apártense", "Entrevistas luego" o "Déjennos pasar".

Ante el asombro total por tales condiciones, todos empezaron a desaparecer de la sala entre murmullos, el rostro de Narcissa lucía desencajado, ¿Ley? ¿Qué Ley?, no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, pero debía tener una compañera cualquiera, sin distinción de su pureza de sangre, eso no le caía realmente en gracia y su mente maquinaba rápidamente probables candidatas que encajaran en el perfil, de familia humilde pero sangre-puras, eso era lo menos que podía aceptar; Draco lucía serio meditando sobre dicha medida para la repoblación del mundo mágico, no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que eso se aprobara y tuviera que hacerse de una pareja, pero siendo sincero, lo que en cierta forma todavía lo irritaba de eso, era que si debía elegir una y no podía hacer distinciones de clase, le acababan de imponer la preferencia de que su futura esposa, si es que se daba, fuera una sangre-sucia, esas creencias no se habían desvanecido del todo pero si en gran parte, podía respetar a los nacidos de muggles como magos, pues ya no le molestaban, simplemente pasaba de ellos, como si no existieran, pero eso no quería decir que de la noche a la mañana él podría ser feliz casándose con una de ellos, es decir ¿Quiénes se creían como para decirle si debía o no casarse y con quién? No le agradaba en absoluto, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada si quería salir de allí, asintió aceptando todo, firmó un pergamino en que se hacía constar que aceptaba las condiciones impuestas, tuvo una breve charla con Minerva y con el juez, fue liberado y entre reporteros salió de allí, cubriendo a su madre con el saco de su traje para que no la fotografiaran, cuando llegaron a Malfoy's Mannor, pudo dejar a la mujer de cabellos bicolor descansar en su habitación, pasó al despacho y sacó un cigarrillo de una de las gavetas del escritorio de su padre, sacó una cadena plateada que se escondía bajo su camisa, el colgante era un grueso anillo de plata con una opulenta piedra de zafiro, en el centro de la piedra, como si esta la encerrara, una D, también de plata se convertía lentamente en una serpiente alada.

Suspiró frustrado, mientras fumaba para distraerse, debía ir a Hogwarts, ese maldito colegio que odiaba, enfrentarse a todas las caras llenas de odio y temor que se encontraría allí, no es que le importara demasiado, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía saber que estaba marcado de por vida, que debería acostumbrarse al rechazo, a la dura mirada escrutadora de McGonagall, a todo, tenía solo dos semanas para prepararse para ello, eso era lo peor, pero lo haría con orgullo, porque 'Un Malfoy jamás deja que lo pisoteen', la voz de Lucius caló en su cerebro, gruñó con ira, por seguir su maldito ejemplo todo había acabado así, s tan solo sus padres hubieran sido un poco diferentes, pero eso no existía, no podía volver al pasado y enmendar sus equivocaciones, era imposible, pero eso no le impediría rehace su vida no señor, y Salazar se apiadara de quien tratara de impedírselo, porque él no iba a ceder, jamás.

–Tú me harás cambiar, sea como sea…- susurró hablándole al anillo que posaba en su mano, un ligero destello cubrió la gema zafiro y un ave fénix surgió posándose en el escritorio de madera oscura y opulenta, el rubio platino sonrió de lado, poco y nada sabía al respecto de esa criatura, pero le parecía perfecta y como Malfoy que era, no merecía menos que poseer algo que lo fuera, supo de inmediato que probablemente se había vuelto loco al estar tan tranquilo frente a algo en absoluto desconocido, pero le valía una soberana snitch, si esa cosa lograba su objetivo, podía ser una quimera disfrazada y no habría diferencia.


	2. Obliviati

Es lindo publicar para ustedes de nuevo (Esta historia no es realmente para mi, me divierto escribiéndola pero ustedes son quienes le dan color), no me extenderé mucho, solo les agradeceré por haber leído el primer capítulo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este cap también :D

En conformidad con la legalidad de derechos de autor (Soy algo así como abogada amateur entre mis amigos jaja) aclaro que los personajes y escenarios conocidos en el mundo Potteriano, pertenecen a la ilustre J.K. Rowling (Ya quisiera y que fueran míos T_T)

Chapter 2: Obliviati.

Era extraño saber que todo había acabado finalmente, que mucha gente ya no volvería a casa, que otros ya no tenían un hogar al qué regresar, que a pesar de que la guerra había terminado ya nada podría ser como antes, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, el hecho de haberse quedado sola en su casa en cuanto se habían dado los juicios pertinentes a los Malfoy y otros acusados, le había hecho notar lo sola que estaba, ahora volvía al mundo mágico en busca de sus materiales escolares, para finalmente hacer su último año como estudiante en Hogwarts, podía percibir la tensión que todavía se establecía en el ambiente, como el Callejón Diagon estaba casi desierto y la gente adulta pululaba por las calles haciéndose con la mayoría numérica de los transeúntes, casi no había jóvenes deambulando y los niños se agarraban fuerte de las túnicas y faldas de sus madres o se sujetaban fieramente de sus padres, pero es que ella ya no podía hacer eso, ya no tenía a los suyos para salir por las calles del Londres muggle y caminar distraídamente mientras su madre la llevaba del brazo para no perderla de vista, ahora ya no habría un día de la madre, tampoco un día del padre, mucho menos una noche buena al lado de los suyos, ya no habría nadie que le diera esa tranquilidad.

–Mione, ¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Ronald la sobresaltó, provocándole un pequeño respingo, el chico sonrió de lado.

–No es nada importante, solo recordaba un sueño que tuve hace poco…- dijo rápidamente.

– Oh vaya ¿Y de qué trataba?- cuestionó una curiosa Luna que escuchaba atentamente.

–Bueno…- comenzó, sin saber bien qué decir, no es que le encantara hablar de sus aventuras de ensueño, pero al menos con ello no tendría que contarles sobre sus padres, odiaría que alguien se enterara –Soñé que estábamos en King's Cross y ya éramos adultos, estábamos juntos dejando a nuestros hijos en la estación para que tomaran el expreso a Hogwarts…- contó y miró a Ron momentáneamente, sonrojándose al instante y apartando la vista, Luna lo notó y quiso comentarle a Ginny pero ella estaba distraída hablando con Harry y Neville.

–Vaya ¿Y quién era tu pareja?- inquirió.

–No lo sé, no pude verle el rostro- dijo nerviosamente, por supuesto que se lo había visto, Ron era su esposo e aquel sueño, probablemente solo en su mundo onírico podría volverse cierto, pero qué más daba, tampoco es que estuviera interesada en hacerse ilusiones, algo le decía que muchas cosas cambiarían rápidamente, solo esperaba que fueran buenas nuevas experiencias.

– ¿Yo estaba en tu sueño Mione?- preguntó de nuevo, Hermione ya estaba impaciente e iba a decirle cortantemente que no para zanjar el asunto, pero los brillantes ojos azules de Luna no se lo permitieron.

–Errrr… Claro Luna, pero no puedo recordar quién te acompañaba- respondió sonriendo forzadamente.

–Bueno, eso no importa, estaba con alguien y tenía una bonita familia, eso es lo más importante Herms- sonrió con dulzura y la leona la miró para luego sonreír sincera y cariñosamente. Continuaron caminando y entrando a las tiendas del Callejón Diagon.

–Draco, hijo…- la voz de Narcissa se dejó oír dentro de la habitación masculina, en cuanto esta entró al hallar la puerta entreabierta, el rubio volteo, desde su cómoda posición en la cama, el anillo que antes posaba en la gruesa cadena plateada ya no estaba allí, ni en su dedo, sino sobre su pecho, que ascendía y descendía armoniosamente –Necesitamos hablar…- el tomó el objeto y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su diestra, se incorporó tranquilo y le sonrió sardónico a su madre.

–Por supuesto…- contestó con cierto tono entre resignado y sarcástico -¿De que quieres hablar, madre? O mejor dicho, ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- preguntó con seriedad a su progenitora, quien se sentó en la orilla del lecho, con expresión seria y demandante.

–Draco, ahora que McGonagall tendrá tu custodia por un tiempo, no podrás escapar de su vista aunque seas mayor de edad, esa condición deja ver que tu liberad de moverte, incluso dentro de Hogwarts, se verá muy limitada y si haces algo malo…- suspiró y con porte aristocrático se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón –La idea es que podamos recuperar el buen nombre de la familia, por eso ha sido algo muy conveniente que Minerva, Potter y la chica sangre-sucia intercedieran, así que escúchame bien- Draco alzó una ceja y volvió a su expresión de estoicismo e indiferencia.

–No te metas en problemas en el colegio, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas amigo de Potter o sus amigos, ni un defensor de los sangre-sucia, tampoco el mayor fan de los Gryffindors, pero si te demando, como tu madre, que hagas lo posible por ganar de nuevo el respeto de todos allá, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos de brazos cruzados permitiendo que se burlen y denigren el nombre de los Malfoy, nosotros de ninguna manera podemos dejar que el honor de nuestra casa sea mancillado- musitó con todo duro e inflexible.

–No necesito que me lo recuerdes- interrumpió pronunciando cada palabra entre irritado y desganado –Sé bien lo que debo hacer, así que como ese no es tu único interés en venir a mi habitación… Olvídalo, no creo que quede mucho que hablar sobre ese tema, pasemos al siguiente… Vi en 'El Profeta' que esa estúpida ley ha sido aprobada, así que supongo que es eso es otro de los puntos que quieres que discutamos, eso sin mencionar que la buena para nada de Skeeter solo sabe hacernos más difícil la labor de reconstruir nuestro imperio- Narcissa asintió pero no pudo responder –Bien, entonces aclaremos algo madre…- suspiró con los ojos cerrados y volvió a abrirlos para optar por una ladina sonrisa –Sea quien sea la persona con quien me case, si es que el Ministerio dice que soy 'apto', no quiero que te entrometas en ello, ni que te hagas ilusiones en pretender escoger a alguien por mí, porque lo más probable es que no pueda conseguir a nadie y Shacklebolt termine por asignarme a una prometida, que ruego por amor a Salazar que al menos tenga intelecto, de los buenos genes puedo hacerme cargo, pero quiero que sean inteligentes de lado y lado- sonrió con superioridad al mencionar su agraciada genética, de la cual se sentía orgulloso.

– ¡No quiero que ninguna sangre-sucia arruine la pureza de nuestro linaje!- dijo con dureza, en su rostro una mueca de indignación y repulsión que a las claras le hacía ver como si oliera vómito –Por supuesto que debo entrometerme, hijo, quizá si hallas a una sangre-pura que no tenga una familia adinerada, entonces no les importe a los del Ministerio, ni a Kingsley, debemos mantener el estatus de nuestra sangre intacta- agregó casi escupiendo las palabras, el ceño de Draco se frunció en un gesto de reprobación, ¿Cómo podía ser que su madre se comportara de esa manera? Era ridículo, a penas llevaba dos semanas de haber quedado en libertad, solo dos semanas en su casa luego de conseguir que McGonagall lo dejara ir con ella a casa después de haberlo hecho despedirse de su hogar al día siguiente del juicio y de que debiera pasar una semana entera en algún sitio cercano a la casa de esa mujer bajo su estricta vigilancia, solo dos semanas de haber comprobado que el único amigo que aparentemente seguiría a su lado siempre, era Theodore Nott y su única amiga Astoria Greengrass ¡Y ya tenía que enfrentarse a los prejuicios de su madre! ¡Por amor a Merlín, que alguien le explicara a Narcissa que él no podía seguir llevando esa vida de odio y repulsión sin acabar en San Mungo o en Azkaban!

No es que a él le cayera en gracia la idea de que resultara apto para emparentarse con alguna chica cualquiera, que pudiera o no ser sangre-sucia, tampoco que considerara a los mestizos como iguales, pero de cierta forma habría esperado que Narcissa, con su gran intelecto y capacidad de análisis, se abstuviera de decir algo tan idiota como eso, si iba a estar con alguna persona por el resto de su vida, elegiría a alguien con quien al menos pudiera congeniar, y librara Morgana a su madre de su ira si ella hacía algo en contra de cualquiera de sus decisiones, porque ya no podía seguir haciendo su vida según los estándares de nadie, ya no podía solo buscar beneficios a su larga línea de casta pura, ahora debía hallar alguna manera de recuperar el poderío de su familia para que su madre fuera feliz, porque si ella lo estaba parte de sí mismo también, pero también necesitaba hallar felicidad propia, algo que no tuviera que ver con sus padres, esta era su oportunidad de hacer algo más que eso y no la desperdiciaría, además, no buscaría a la primera que se le pasara por el frente, sabía bien que le sería difícil, pues aunque encontrara a la adecuada, estaba el detalle de que la muchacha en cuestión lo aceptara, por lo que para ello, debía aunque fuera fingir que ya no sentía ningún tipo de rechazo hacia los mestizos y que había cambiado para bien.

–Si tengo que cumplir con esta absurda idea del Ministerio, que espero que no sea así, tendrás que atenerte a mi decisión, madre- respondió con severidad, sus ojos grises, de alguna manera se habían tornado azules grisáceos, tan oscuros como un zafiro, justo como el que llevaba en su dedo, la serpiente alada de la gema que portaba desapareció y al lado del rubio se materializó una especie de oso polar del tamaño de un cachorro de can muggle, de pelaje tan azul como los ojos del joven en esos instantes y en cuanto la pequeña criatura se colocó en el regazo de Draco, comenzó a gruñirle a la señora Malfoy, quien se hallaba pasmada en su lugar, con cara de espanto, la mirada del Slytherin volvió a su tono gris de nuevo.

– ¿Qué es eso Draco? Exijo saberlo- inquirió la mayor recobrando la compostura, el ceño fruncido del aludido se relajó y en cambio, pasó a mostrar una sonrisa ladina, que últimamente ella conocía muy bien, esa que le decía claramente "¿A ti que te importa?", había comenzado a presenciarla de forma continua después de acabada la guerra, le hacía enojar y entristecer en partes iguales, porque no podía evitar sentir que de cierta manera había perdido a su hijo, pero ignoró ese detalle para observar a la criatura que seguía gruñéndole y observándole a la defensiva, aunque con ese tamaño, dudaba que pudiera hacer demasiado daño a alguien.

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a esparcirse y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la expresión de su hijo se tornaba turbia, pudo entender que estaba leyéndolos uno a uno, riendo sardónico, con más intensión de tratar de ocultar el daño que le hacía ver en la mente de su madre el miedo que él mismo le estaba produciendo, que con intención verdadera de burlarse de ella, a veces la gran Narcissa Malfoy era capaz de olvidar que su amado heredero era un legeremante excepcional y de talento nato.

–Draco yo…- pero no pudo decir nada y él negó con la cabeza.

–Si tanto miedo te produzco, no entiendo qué haces aquí, ni por qué la preocupación, creo que es obvio que temes que algo de la maldad de mi padre se me haya pegado, pero te tengo una o dos noticias… No soy como él… Y haré- no pudo continuar, una bofetada interrumpió su arrogante parlamento, la miró con furia contenida y expresada desde el centro de sus pupilas hasta el borde de sus irises glaciales, se levantó del lecho, con la criatura azul en el hombro, tratando de ignorar la ira que estaba luchando por descargarse sobre Narcissa, sabía que era su error, se había equivocado al hablar así de Lucius frente a ella –Se llama Kenina, es una quiper, proviene de las Nornas antiguas, eran sus mascotas… No necesitas saber cómo la conseguí, tiene dos años conmigo… Iré a darme un baño, Theodore vendrá e iremos juntos al Callejón Diagon, ya McGonagall está al tanto… Así que retírate de mi habitación, Narcissa- dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras, pero lo que más había afectado a la mujer era el hecho de ser llamada por su nombre de pila, su amado hijo nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, hasta que se vió envuelto en una misión imposible, en que debía encargarse de asesinar a Dumbledore, a partir de allí, él no había vuelto a ser el mismo, sin decir nada lo observó tomar una toalla del closet, para luego verlo adentrarse en el lujoso baño de la habitación.

Al salir del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo desde sus caderas hasta casi sus rodillas y encontrar a Narcissa todavía allí, se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a darle ese tipo de vistas a su madre, entonces un "cuanto has crecido, hasta te pareces a Lucius de joven" se atravesó en su mente, producto de los pensamientos de su progenitora, suspiró cansado, esperando a que ella se retirara para poder vestirse en paz, ¿Por qué había tenido que olvidar su ropa en el cuarto? Debió saber que Narcissa no se iría hasta conseguir lo que quería. La quiper flotó hasta la cama, situándose junto a la señora Malfoy, buscando el regazo de la mayor, ella vió a la criatura con recelo, pero al notar la expresión de la pequeña bola de pelos dejó que se recostara en ella, se sintió extrañamente tranquila, dejó salir una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-"es muy suave… ¿cómo se llamaba?"- pensó.

–Kenina…- dijo y la mascota que se había enrollado como un gato, volteó a ver los grises ojos de Draco, para comprobar que realmente no la estaba llamando, porque él miraba a su madre –Su nombre es Kenina…- agregó, incómodo por la presencia de la señora Malfoy, decidió tomar sus cosas e irse a vestir en el baño de la habitación al notar que la mujer no tenía intenciones de abandonar la habitación, no sin antes leer como en los pensamientos de Narcissa, esta encargaba la seguridad y el bienestar de Draco a la quiper, "cuídalo por mí", alcanzó a escuchar de esos pensamientos y al leer un "es lo más valioso que tengo… lo único que me queda…" contuvo un estremecimiento, tomó la ropa que se pondría, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta, todavía no entendía como esa mujer podía tener prejuicios y maneras tan severas y aún así poder ser tan cálida en su interior, amaba a su madre, tanto como a veces la odiaba, así, por partes iguales.

Al salir ya vestido, se encontró con Kenina enrollada en la cama, durmiendo la siesta, sola y sin ningún tipo de presencia externa, pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de su amo despertó y saltó transformándose en un águila por unos segundos, alzando vuelo por la habitación hasta aterrizar en el hombro del rubio y volver a su forma de oso, su rara y muy particular mascota había sido, desde que la había encontrado, un amuleto protector, al menos así lo había entendido al leer sobre la casi extinta especie, además de sentirlo de esa manera, pero también era algo muy parecido a una dosis diaria de 'felix felicis'; lo cierto es que había mentido al decir que la tenía consigo desde hacía dos años, solo habían pasado unos días, la vió en cuanto salía con su madre del Ministerio, sin saber qué era, pero en principio no la había tocado, sino que encontró a su mascota convertida en un anillo en el grueso collar de plata bajo su camisa, desde eso, la pequeña se había mantenido a su lado y le había demostrado alguno de sus poderes, como transformarse en animales diferentes y aparecer y desaparecer transportándose de un lugar a otro, así como lo hacían los elfos domésticos, más el hecho de que podía esconderse en el anillo que ahora portaba, con su nombre grabado en el interior, al acercarse a su cama halló un trozo de pergamino con una nota escrita de puño y letra de Narcissa.

_Hijo,_

_Siempre te has concentrado en comportarte como todo un Malfoy, desde que eras solo un niño… Y creo que tienes razón al querer forjar tu propio camino… He sido egoísta al desear anteponer un simple nombre ante todo, lo más importante para mí es que tú seas feliz…_

_Te pido que ahora te concentres en comportarte tal y como tú eres, el hecho de solo comportarte como Draco y aun así ser un mago y un hombre digno, es más valioso que nuestro apellido…_

_Narcissa…_

No comprendía exactamente a qué se refería, él mismo había sido criado toda su vida bajo el peso de ser un Malfoy, muchas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo golpeando alguna de las paredes de su habitación hasta hacerse añicos los nudillos durante las vacaciones de verano, siendo presa de una gran frustración que no lo dejaba en paz, porque sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para merecer su apellido y cumplir las expectativas que se tenían sobre él, y eso solo se veía todavía más afianzado gracias a las críticas de su padre, así que, desde que tenía memoria, había vivido comportándose en base a lo que se esperaba como el típico comportamiento de cualquiera de los grandes, temidos y respetados hombres de su poderosa familia, pero siendo sincero, al menos consigo mismo, en los últimos meses, algo se había resquebrajado dentro suyo, como si una gran muralla hubiera sido derrumbada a fuerza de duros golpes, dejándolo especialmente necesitado de protección, por lo que si una había caído, él había aprendido a colocar otra veintena más para sustituirla, recordando siempre que su corazón debía mantenerse aislado para que no se convirtiera en una debilidad, la única diferencia, era que ya no sentía los mismos ímpetus de años atrás como para esconder sus sentimientos en su propia y personal caja de Pandora.

Estaba recostado de nuevo sobre la cama, dejando pasar el tiempo mientras acariciaba a Kenina, que en forma de mapache descansaba en su regazo, escuchó golpeteos en la puerta, tomó su varita de debajo de la almohada, "alohomora", dijo en su mente y la puerta se abrió sola, dejando pasar a Theodore, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina, parado bajo el marco de la puerta.-

"vaya flojo… ¿Es que no piensa levantarse de allí? ¿Pero qué rayos es eso?"- pudo leer en la mente de su amigo, poniendo ojos en blanco, se levantó luego de retirar a la mapache zafiro de su estómago, se dirigió a su armario de donde sacó algunos galeones y los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y esperó por Kenina, que en forma de mantis religiosa había volado hasta su cabeza, transformándose allí en un pequeño cachorrito de mono titi.

–No te quedes allí… Y deja de ver a mi preciosa mascota de esa forma, sé que de seguro ahora quieres una pero dudo que la consigas porque casi no quedan ejemplares, son muy importantes en el mundo mágico ¿Sabes?- dijo a Nott con una sardónica sonrisa en el rostro, que lo hacía ver como el retador chico de siempre, aunque eso no podía engañar a Theodore, sabía que su amigo realmente había cambiado demasiado, en parte porque había madurado mucho a causa de las muertes y otras horribles cosas que había presenciado, además de las torturas que tuvo que realizar y la gran presión que debió llevar sobre sus hombros, pero más que nada, porque la culpa lo carcomía, y vaya que lo entendía, porque su padre había sido Mortífago y aunque el no hubiera corrido con la misma suerte de Draco, el sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía era bastante grande.

-"No puedo creer que todavía trates de hacer como que no te importa nada, conmigo eso no te sirve… Aunque supongo que puedo fingir que sí…"- pensó, sin saber que la expresión de Draco se volvía seria a causa de que este podía leer su mente -"¿Ahora está serio? Seguro ya le quedó algún síndrome bipolar o algo…"- entonces el rubio bufó con exasperación, viendo hacia el techo, tratando fallidamente de observar a la pequeña bola de pelos que se hallaba durmiendo sobre la corona de su cráneo.

–Theodore… Te lo diré a ti para que no sigas solo pensando las cosas y te atrevas a decírmelas de una maldita vez o a callarte hasta tus pensamientos…- lo miró fijamente a la cara –Puedo leerlos- la expresión del aludido se volvió en una de extrema sorpresa y pánico, lo que hiso que por enésima vez, Draco riera con sorna y compusiera una expresión maliciosa y sarcástica tan típicamente suya, pero sin que este alcanzara todavía a iluminar sus ojos de una manera real y sincera, sino más bien cruel–No te quedes allí, vámonos, te contaré acerca de Kenina de camino al Callejón Diagon- agregó sin perder su sonrisa y llevándola consigo desde que salieron de su habitación hasta que finalmente llegaron al susodicho sitio a través de la red flu, la cual odiaba, pero que usaba para perder el menor tiempo posible.

–Bueno… Ya que estamos fuera del alcance de Narcissa puedo contarte- volvió a decir el rubio a su repentinamente callado amigo, el cual trataba de no pensar para que este no tuviera nada que leer –La vi en el suelo cuando estaba saliendo con mi madre del Ministerio… Aunque en principio era un anillo, tuve el deseo incontrolable de tenerlo entre mis manos, pero por la situación no pude tomarlo, así que me resigné a la idea, pero cuando llegué a casa con mamá y fui al estudio, me encontré extrañamente tranquilo, fumando un cigarrillo y viendo el anillo en mi collar, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, desde eso ha estado conmigo, he investigado un poco y según lo que he encontrado entre los textos antiguos de la biblioteca de mi casa, puede transformarse y aparecer y desaparecer en ciertos lugares, pero también puede desarrollar poderes como telequinesis y capacidad de invocar hechizos como 'braquiam emendo', 'cave inimicum' y cualquier otro que pueda curar, proteger o beneficiar a su amo o a sí misma…- el delgado chico no salía de su mutismo, con lo que los ojos le brillaron en asombro.

–Es fantástico…- balbuceo a penas, sin si quiera llevar un hilo de pensamientos que al joven legeremante le permitiera entender bien a su amigo, pero eso ya no importaba demasiado, finalmente, tenían que recorrer las tiendas para comprar sus materiales, así que ya podría burlarse de lo impresionable que era, ambos Slytherin se dirigieron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde inmediatamente al entrar, la mujer los atendió como le era costumbre.

–Hola guapos, Hogwarts ¿Cierto?- preguntó sonriente, mientras pensaba "Por supuesto que sí… uno era mortífago y el otro hijo de mortífagos", entonces el semblante de Draco se ensombreció y Theodore notó que la mirada del rubio se clavaba con sus facciones tensas en la mujer, como si fuera a lanzarle un 'cruciatus' o un 'imperio', entendiendo que los pensamientos de la mujer le afectaban y que ella interpretaba eso como una amenaza, lo haló disimuladamente, ambos siguieron su camino al interior de la tienda, se toparon con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville, todos probándose sus túnicas.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" leyó en la torrencial afluencia de ideas que se desperdigaba por el aire con tan solo saberlo cerca, de parte de Ginny y también de Harry, notando lo sincronizados que eran hasta en sus mentes, "El hurón" escuchó de la psique de Ron, cosa que le desagradó, pero no le dedicó importancia, últimamente, no había objeto, suceso o persona que la tuviera, por demás, sentía que le faltaba algo, como inspiración quizá.

-"¿Qué no podíamos tener una tarde en paz?"- sintió la queja de Neville en sus propios pensamientos, se echó a reír internamente por las ideas tan fatalistas del inútil de Longbottom, aunque esa risa interna no fuera más que otra firma de enojo, iba a hablar, pero Theodore lo llevó casi a rastras a otra parte de la tienda para que no discutieran.

-"vamos no pierdas el tiempo con estupideces que puedan meterte en problemas"- le dijo sin palabras, asumiendo ya la idea de que era una ventaja el saber de la extraña habilidad de su amigo, pero no por eso Malfoy estaba menos molesto, sus ojos se tornaron rápidamente de un azul grisáceo muy oscuro, tal como le había pasado en casa, y Kenina que sintió el enojo de su amo, saltó en el aire, convirtiéndose en un gran fénix que dejó pasmada a Madame Malkin, quien se encaminaba a ellos para atenderlos, soltando un gritillo que alteró a Luna y Hermione, quienes iban entrando apenas a la tienda, también a los otros Gryffindors, quienes corrieron hacia la asustada mujer, que miraba aterrada como la gran ave veía con ojos fieros a todos en el sitio, Theodore estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, trató de hablar, pero prefirió pensar, temiendo que su voz incitara al animal a atacarlo.

-"Vamos amigo, cálmate"- pidió, pero él no lo escuchó, sus ojos ahora azules estaban cerrados, mientras él intentaba contenerse y contener a Kenina, que había graznado en un sonido sordo y pastoso, los demás también se habían quedado paralizados al ver al ave y Luna identificó la especie con la que trataban, así que hiso que Ron, Harry y Hermione bajaran las varitas que habían elevado, colocándose entre sus amigos y los Slytherin, mientras que Neville y Ginny fruncían sus ceños sacando también sus varitas.

-'¡Desmaius!'- exclamó la menor de los Weasley, pero un campo protector generado por un 'Fianto Duris' protegió al par de Slytherins y al animal, que respondió en un movimiento de cabeza y otro atronador graznido como con un 'expelliarmus', que la desarmó, Draco abrió los ojos al leer el pensamiento de Luna que le decía: -"vamos reacciona, no puedo quedarme en medio tanto tiempo"- en cuanto lo hiso, vió como Longbottom por reflejo se dirigía a Ginny, tratando de auxiliarla, con temor a que la chica fuera atacada, empujando sin darse cuenta a la rubia que casi caía de espaldas, pero que fue atajada, cuando él, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, la interceptó, sus ojos todavía azules impactaron a todos cuando lo vieron así, menos a la Ravenclaw, el rubio observó las expresiones de todos allí, Lovegood se irguió sonriéndole y se dio vuelta.

– Chicos por favor cálmense, sino dejan que Malfoy se tranquilice, tampoco lo hará el ave… No quiere hacer nada malo, su mascota tampoco- "¿una mascota?" se preguntó Harry, "eso es un monstruo" pensó Ginny, "¿Qué se supone que es?" se preguntó Hermione, que se había quedado inmóvil cuando Luna se interpuso, al igual que Harry y Ron lo habían hecho, Neville tenía la mente en blanco igual que la señora Malkin, que lucía tan pálida que dejaba ver que de un momento a otro atravesaría por algún desvanecimiento, Ron tenía cara de circunspecto mientras pensaba "eso no puede ser una mascota, las mascotas son tiernas y esa cosa casi nos mata", el ave volteó a ver a Draco, mientras aun se suspendía en el aire, este la observó con sus cuencas carentes de emoción, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba porque su corazón latía agitado, sintiéndose débil, asintió un poco y el ave fue descendiendo, mientras quedaba frente a él, convertida en un gato, que rápidamente se movió hasta su amo y con súbita elegancia se trepó de este, de un salto que lo llevó a su pecho y de allí a su hombro, el gato subió por último a su cabeza, convirtiéndose allí en un muy pequeño cachorrito de lobo, que desde allí hechizó a todos los presentes, menos a Draco, con un 'obliviate' que les hiso olvidar a todos el pequeño episodio, entonces, se miraron confundidos, y antes que lo notaran, Kenina desapareció y en el zafiro del anillo de Draco, apareció una serpiente alada, este sonrió complacido, a pesar de que esta mueca pudiera interpretarse como un mal augurio proviniendo de él y la joya se volvió cálida trasmitiéndole cierta energía que no sabía que tenía, los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw miraron con recelo a los Slytherin, que fueron detrás de una confusa Malkin, quien sonreía tratando de no hacer caso a la sensación de leve mareo que experimentaba, todos continuaron con sus actividades sin encontrarse de nuevo ese día, las visitas a las tiendas restantes habían resultado bien tomando en cuenta que nadie podía recordar el reciente altercado.

Theodore terminó por enterarse de lo que había pasado, al haber sido capaz de insistir incontables veces, siendo lo suficientemente necio como para acabar con la paciencia del rubio y que este le espetara lo ocurrido y también después de que Draco se burlara de él luego de ver en sus pensamientos un "es que Luna es linda de pies a cabeza", seguido de un suspiro y de un muy obvio sonrojo al escuchar las burlas de Malfoy, que no paraba de aprovechar su descuido para molestarlo con comentarios llenos de picardía y opiniones escépticas al respecto de cosas como el amor, pues no era mu asiduo a creer en ello, aunque últimamente hubiera estado replanteándoselo y seguidamente olvidándolo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo mejor era no pensar en sentimentalismos cuando se suponía que posiblemente tendría que casarse y que dado el caso tendría que manejar todo como si fueran negocios.


	3. Entre marcas

Hey, he venido de nuevo a invadir por unos minutos la pantalla de su ordenador xD Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto :D

**Tyligranger: Gracias por apreciar mis escritos, es muy importante saber que creas esta historia prometedora :D Espero te guste también este cap! :D**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones conocidos en el mundo Potteriano pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, solo la trama es mía.

Ahora sí, que lo disfruten! 3

* * *

Chapter 3: Entre marcas.

Que nadie recordara nada sobre lo ocurrido en la tienda de Madame Malkin, todavía se le hacía raro, no podía salir aun de su asombro, su mascota realmente tenía habilidades útiles y por lo visto le había entendido, porque él mismo había pensado en cuanto reaccionó, en aplicar un 'obliviati', pero por miedo a que algo saliera mal, desistió, y fue allí cuando su quiper lo hiso por él, de una forma bastante efectiva de hecho, un trabajo totalmente limpio, sin embargo, lo que más le hacía sentir extraño, era que de alguna forma u otra, podía leer pensamientos racionales provenientes de Kenina, tan raro era, que con los siguientes días, hasta llegar al presente, había comprobado que el animal no era legeremante, sino que percibía las emociones de su amo y actuaba según estas, pero que sí era capaz de comunicarse con él a través de pensamientos bien estructurados, aunque con la simpleza de expresión de un niño muggle de unos seis años.

Cuando se despidió de Narcisa y entró al último vagón del tren que aguardaba en el andén 9 y ¾, que había sido el asignado especialmente para los del séptimo de ese año, se sintió aliviado, aunque también algo irritado, por tener que soportar los gritos de Hagrid, señalando a todos, los vagones que debían usar, también era extraño, porque en sus años en Hogwarts, nunca había tenido que presenciar como el semi-gigante los organizaba a todos por cursos, ya que, este nunca estaba allí para irse con los alumnos al Colegio; lo único que lo molestaba y lo relajaba en medidas iguales, era ver que todos trataban de alejarse de su paso, dejándolo escoger un compartimiento primero, sí, todos excepto por el trío dorado y sus acompañantes, quienes simplemente pasaron mirándolo con los ceños medio fruncidos, como esperando que este los atacara, pero sorprendiéndose de ver que por el contrario, los ignoraba campalmente para dirigirse a la última puerta, entrando en el espacio vacío y con Theodore pisándole los talones, tratando de borrar de su mente las estúpidas quejas mentales de los Gyffindors y los raros pensamientos de Luna, que solo hablaban de la pronta temporada de torposolos, se sentó tratando de relajarse, sacó su varita y aplicó un 'muffliato' en la puerta del compartimiento para que nadie escuchara la conversación que en ese momento quería tener con Theodore, ni como llamaba a Kenina, para que saliera de la gema del anillo.

–Así que lunática Lovegood…- Nott lo miró con el ceño medio fruncido y una ceja medio alzada diciéndole a través de sus propios pensamientos: "¿Es tan difícil llamarla por su nombre? Al menos respeta que estás frente a tu amigo, al que le gusta la chica de la que te estás mofando", el rubio bufó divertido y poniendo los ojos en blanco y alzó las manos dándose por inocente, como si eso lo arreglara todo –Está bien, está bien… Luna… Te gusta y… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- el aludido bajó la mirada sin saber qué responder, ni siquiera sabía que pensar, Draco sonrió sardónico y ladinamente –Estás enamorado de una chica que, aunque no quieras que lo diga, es rara y ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer para acercarte a ella… Viejo… Estás perdido…- su semblante se volvió serio –A demás, tú ya sabes que tendrás que cumplir con esa estúpida ley de repoblación y todo lo demás, así que debes buscar una chica con quien comprometerte…- el castaño lo miró de vuelta, sintiendo una sutil opresión en su pecho, Kenina saltó del regazo de Malfoy, hecha una conejita azul zafiro, que se acomodaba en las piernas del otro chico y le transmitía calma, rápidamente se sintió recuperado.

–Quizá tengas razón en eso, pero… Quiero poder acercarme a ella, así, si logro hacerla considerarme buen compañero de vida, podré hacer que me acepte a su lado… Sino, solo dejaré que el Ministerio me asigne a alguien…- los grises ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, Malfoy abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero no supo qué y la cerró de nuevo, las mejillas extremadamente rojas del castaño parecían a punto de sangrar, este tomó a la quiper y la dejó con cuidado en el asiento, a su lado, se puso de pie.

–Creo… Bueno, voy a tomar algo de aire, buscaré a la señora del carrito y traeré golosinas- balbuceó con torpeza su tonta excusa, para luego salir con extrema rapidez, dejando la puerta medio abierta, y rompiendo sin querer el hechizo que estaba sobre esta, sin darse cuenta, en medio de su paso azorado, de que una chica de Gryffindor corría por el pasillo, pasándole por un lado, entonces encontró a la mujer del carrito y se dispuso a comprar dulces y dar varias vueltas por el vagón, mientras a su vez, observaba a cierta rubia, que robaba su atención cada que pasaba por la puerta del compartimiento en que ella estaba con su grupo de amigos.

La puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe y le provocó un respingo, sorprendido de ver como la castaña se echaba boca abajo sobre el asiento frente al suyo y lloraba entre jadeos y hipidos, vio todavía atónito cuando ella se puso medio de espaldas a él, estirando su brazo derecho y con su varita en mano encantaba la puerta con un 'colloportus', cerrándola desde dentro para evitar el paso a terceros, un 'muffliato' para que nadie la escuchara y otro hechizo que no alcanzó a escuchar, para que el vidrio de la puerta solo permitiera ver de dentro hacia afuera, la observó llorar por unos minutos, sintiendo como su sorpresa desaparecía y la incomodidad la sustituía, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba de los pensamientos de la Gryffindor: "Oh, Merlín… Ni siquiera he podido decirles nada… Ellos ni siquiera me recuerdan… Es como si no tuviera padres y ahora con esa maldita ley… Cuando llegue a casarme no podré verlos allí, al menos apoyándome… Por Morgana, necesito hacer algo ¿Pero qué?".

Se sentía incómodo y algo aturdido, más de una vez la había hecho llorar, pero siempre era porque sus insultos calaban en, quizá, su orgullo y parte de su amor propio, no era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo, pues en el primer año de colegio había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas a causa de sus incesantes burlas, sin embargo, era la primera vez que la observaba sollozar tan amargamente, destilando dolor, impotencia, miedo.

Llevaba días en una constante lucha interna entre los prejuicios que se acuñaban a su consciencia, tan asidos a su fibra que le oprimían insistiendo en prevalecer, en un último intento de seguir existiendo en su ser, pero sabía que de ellos solo quedaban vestigios maltrechos, ya no sentía asco hacia los muggles, tampoco hacia los sangre-sucias, no era un amante de estos, pero sí podía admitirse a sí mismo sin sentir remordimientos, que aunque no terminara de considerarlos como iguales, sí tenían derecho a ser tratados como seres humanos y no como basura, el hecho de tener a una impura vulnerable, sola y deprimida, tan cerca, sin que le vinieran arcadas o sintiera que debía alejarla de su presencia con absoluta urgencia, era un claro ejemplo. Sí, definitivamente, él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ya no odiaba a los impuros, aunque justamente esa que tenía al frente le cayera bastante mal, pero no por su estatus de sangre, sino por ser siempre una sabelotodo insufrible, después de todo, ya parte de su hastío respecto a Granger había desaparecido, un ahogado gemido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la miró de nuevo y la descubrió medio acurrucada sobre el asiento que ocupaba, respirando pesada y entrecortadamente, con el pecho convulsionándosele a causa del llanto, sabía que su mascota la había percibido antes que entrara al compartimiento, eso explicaba por qué se había arrojado al suelo apenas salió Theo, vió como el animal se subía en el asiento y le miraba con sus enormes ojos negros y brillantes, transformada en una versión zafiro de sí mismo cuando Crouch hijo lo convirtió en hurón años atrás, frunció el ceño enojado por eso, pero entendió que el brillo en los orbes negros de Kenina suplicaban que no fuera malo con la chica, bufó por lo bajo.

–Ehem…- se aclaró la garganta para hacerle notar su presencia y entonces, sobresaltada, se levantó quedando casi sentada en el asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión que delataba que la había asustado, sus ojos velados por las lágrimas, pero que de inmediato su expresión se volvió de rabia, a la defensiva, él alzó una ceja con estoicismo, leyendo claramente los "¿qué hace aquí?", "¿por qué de todos me tengo que encontrar con él?", "ni siquiera ahora puedo tener paz…", puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró su irritación para acariciar a Kenina, que había saltado a su regazo en cuando sintió que la chica se alteraba rápidamente, como si se erizara cual gato, pareciendo la perfecta aprendiz de Crookshanks, Hermione con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, se levantó sacando su varita contra el Slytherin, que se quedó inmóvil, observándola con las facciones endurecidas y muy seriamente.

–Bájala Granger- demandó, pero un 'expelliarmus' la desarmó de inmediato, la quiper se había transformado en un pequeño león de gran melena, invocando el hechizo mientras aplicaba en su pequeño cuerpo la metamorfosis y Draco sonrió de medio lado, todavía sentado con pose elegante, mientras el arma mágica de Hermione iba a dar al hocico de la mascota de Malfoy, la quiper ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse de las piernas cruzadas del rubio.

– ¡Devuélvemela ahora sucia serpiente!- gritó con voz aguda, más de lo que hubiera deseado, entonces Kenina gruñó de nuevo y el ojigris tendió la mano a su mascota para quitarle la varita.

–Granger… En tu situación, creo que deberías ser más cortés…- pero no obtuvo respuesta audible, aunque en pensamientos sí, con un "Dios… ¿Ahora que hago?", lo cual en cierta forma le causó repulsión ante la expresión, le parecía absurda, no tanto por ese tono tan muggle que la chica había empleado, sino porque desde que tenía unos cuatro años, había dejado de creer que existiera un Dios, pero no lo demostró, sino que leyó un "maldito hurón… habría preferido pelearme con Zabini que tener que verte la cara", el ceño del Slytherin se frunció, apretó los labios en una mueca de molestia –Si tanto te molesta estar en mi presencia.. Es mejor que te largues sangre-sucia… -espetó como si realmente ese descalificativo fuera en que quisiera usar, sabiendo que su mejor arma contra la chica era comportarse como siempre, para que en ningún momento notara los estragos que la guerra había hecho en su persona –Y para que lo entiendas… No tengo ninguna intención de pelear contigo, sinceramente, es una suerte para ti no haberte encontrado con alguien como Zabini…- la castaña, como todo una leona frunció el ceño con fuerza y dio un pisotón al suelo del tren hacia adelante, inclinándose hacia Draco.

– ¡Suerte habría tenido de no encontrarte aquí! ¡Y para ser sincera, la compañía de Zabini me parecería el paraíso a cambio de no tener que verte la cara asqueroso hurón!- gritó furiosa, al mismo tiempo que fuera del compartimiento, algunos chicos se movían de un lugar a otro, unos buscando a sus amigos, otros a la señora de las golosinas, otros simplemente matando el tiempo, sin percatarse ninguno de lo que sucedía allí dentro, por dos razones, no podía escucharse nada provenir de allí y nadie se acercaba al último de los espacios, pues sabían qué Slytherin lo ocupaba, aunque ignoraban que este estuviera en compañía de la Gryffindor.

–Vaya que tu inteligencia solo queda para los libros, Granger… La chica lista todavía no entiende…- respondió casi escupiendo las palabras y poniéndose de pie, haciéndola retroceder – Qué leoncita tan ingenua… Los últimos compartimientos son ocupados de lado a lado por Slytherins, tonta… Si hubieras entrado al de alguna de las chicas de mi casa, te habrían sacado a patadas, otras hasta se habrían burlado de ti, si hubieras entrado a cualquiera de los que ocupan mis compañeros, probablemente te habrían hecho lo mismo en la mayoría de los casos- dio otro paso más hacia ella, con los ojos tornándose azul grisáceo, tan oscuros como un zafiro, Hermione se estremeció, pero no volvió a retroceder, se había quedad paralizada al ver el cambio en las orbes glaciales que observaban directamente las suyas, quedando ambos más cerca, se había asustado al ver el cambio de color de ojos del chico, más aún cuando notó que estos se escarchaban con cierto brillo visceral.

–Pero si te hubieras encontrado con alguien como Zabini…- los labios de Draco se curvaron en una oscura sonrisa –Nadie te habría salvado de ser su juguete… Piénsalo bien Granger, se lógica, cuando llegaste, aplicaste tres encantamientos con los que aislaste este espacio por completo, podrían haberte matado, golpeado, herido, torturado… Y nadie se habría dado cuenta, porque fuiste tan estúpida de entrar y bloquear todo paso de personas, también de visión y sonidos que vinieran de este lugar, sin asegurarte de que estuviera vacío, de haberlo querido, habría podido incluso asesinarte y tus amiguitos solo habrían hallado tu cuerpo, si es que acaso no lo incineraba luego, aunque en el caso de Blaise… Estoy seguro de que él te habría aplicado un 'desmaius' y habría aprovechado tu momentánea debilidad para hacer lo que se le antojara con tu cuerpo… Por el contrario, a pesar de que te parezca una mierda de persona, soy quizá la mejor opción de Slytherin que te has podido topar, niña idiota…- la piel de la Gryffindor lucía extremadamente pálida, como si fuera a desmayarse, "tiene razón… al menos él no sería capaz de ponerme una mano encima por ser una sangre-sucia", pensó, Kenina se había subido en el hombro del rubio a penas este hiso amago de levantarse, la quiper hiso algo que él no habría esperado, se echó sobre el pecho de la chica, empujándola lo suficientemente fuerte, como para hacerla caer de sentón sobre el asiento, transformándose en un gato idéntico al de la Gryffindor a excepción de su pelaje azul zafiro. "No pelees amo" pidió la mascota en un pensamiento.

–Vaya… Qué aburrido…- dijo con voz monocorde, tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que la castaña, sorprendida, trataba de sacarse al animal de encima, el cual se aferró a su sweater con sus garritas, casi rasgándoselo, por lo que tuvo que desistir para no quedar semi-desnuda en ese lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al interpretar las palabras del, ahora, ojiazul y contemplar el frío brillo glacial en las irises del chico, "¿Qué le pasó a sus ojos?" y "no sabía que podían ser tan profundos", alcanzó a leer él, entonces le sonrió sardónico, una vocecita dulce y un tanto infantil, como de niña, se atravesó en su mente "Amo su brazo, mira su brazo", por reflejo vió a Kenina, transformada de nuevo en una titi, peleando con la castaña por levantarle la manga derecha de la ropa muggle que llevaba puesta, suspiró, se irguió, se agachó y sin que la fuerza de la chica bastara, tomó el antebrazo femenino con firmeza, mientras con la otra mano lo descubría y esta enojada trataba de golpearlo, pero era retenida su mano por la quiper transformada en orangután, quien se aferraba ahora de su muñeca surda y le hacía 'ojitos de cachorro', influyendo en la bruja, que repentinamente se sintió calmada, "¿Cómo hiso eso?" se preguntó al notar a la monita azul del otro lado del asiento.

–Puede aparecer y desaparecer… Donde le plazca…- respondió sin realmente saber si la chica había inquirido en voz alta o mentalmente, estaba demasiado concentrado en la marca que afeaba la piel de la Gryffindor, el ambiente entre ambos se sentía tenso, pero extrañamente cómodo, posiblemente ese misterioso animal tuviera que ver en eso, conjeturó la leona, observó su antebrazo derecho, sintiendo que quería apartarlo, no quería que nadie lo viera, mucho menos él, un ex mortífago, un desertor, un chico demasiado frío e insensible para ser bueno, pero muy blando para ser malo, un punto gris entre el negro y el blanco.

–Ya veo…- dijo con rostro serio, observando la marca que, en una espacie de gruesa línea punteada, se extendía por la piel blanca, creando la palabra: "Maldita". El rubio se estremeció con solo verla y sintió que su mascota le decía: "Repárala amo, puedes hacerlo… por favor", con su vocecita suplicante, posó sus ojos en el rostro receloso de la chica, mientras estos volvían a ser grises, entonces escuchó un "¿Qué demonios…?" en su mente, que provenía de la bruja, ciertamente, antes necesitaba ver a los ojos a las personas para leer sus psiques, pero, desde que Kenina había llegado a su lado, su poder se había incrementado, a tal grado, que podía manipularlo a su antojo, "sus ojos…", volvió a oír, entonces se preguntó, ¿Qué coño tenían de raro si siempre habían sido así?, exasperado, alzó una de sus rubias cejas, la castaña no podía apartar la mirada de los irises contrarios y el Slytherin se había hartado de ello.

–Deja de mirarme así, Granger…- demandó con incomodidad –Y ¿Podrías decirme qué demonios tienen mis ojos de interesantes para que te quedes mirándomelos de esa forma?- "¿Es que no se dio cuenta de que fueron azules por unos momentos?", él los abrió de más por un instante, sorprendido, pero luego volvió a entrecerrarlos, medio frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en el brazo de la Gryffindor; la bruja estaba como paralizada, limitándose a ver como Draco se concentraba, se sentía asustada y no dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaría, pero a su vez, se hallaba tranquila, por la influencia de Kenina, lo cual aturdía al pálido joven que trataba de ignorar lo pensamientos de la chica, pero no los bloqueaba por temor a que sin darse cuenta, la lastimara y sus pensamientos, que eran más rápidos que sus palabras, no llegaran a él, tomó aire con fuerza, sabía que no era el encantamiento adecuado, que lo más probable era que por tratarse de piel humana y no un objeto fracasara, pero no podía pensar en uno mejor, si funcionaba no la desaparecería por completo, pero al menos si se borraría casi entera a causa del poder empleado.

–'Deletrius…'- susurró con firmeza, sus irises volvieron a tornarse azules, Kenina volvió a la piedra para brindar poder a su amo y este, por unos momentos, resistió la sensación de quemazón que el anillo le causó. Sorprendentemente, la marca desapareció por entero, el encantamiento funcionó sin causar daño alguno a la Gryffindor; cuando estuvo hecho, una sorprendida Hermione dejó salir unas lágrimas escurridizas, que no sabía definir si eran de felicidad o terror, estaba conmocionada, en ese momento, un intenso ardor en el omoplato derecho masculino lo hiso arrodillarse, ahogar un doloroso grito y apoyar la frente en las rodillas de la joven, mientras con su mano izquierda trataba de alcanzar la zona, cortando el momento de confusión y euforia; la castaña realmente se asustó al verlo así.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué sucede?- quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía como, comenzó a desesperarse -¡Malfoy dime algo!- gritó horrorizada, en un impulso, ella lo empujó de los hombros, y se arrodillo frente a él, entre las piernas masculinas, hiso fuerza para retirar el brazo izquierdo que se atravesaba por el torso del rubio y le abrió la camisa a tirones, haciendo saltar los botones por doquier, trató de quitársela y él le ayudó dejándose hacer, la bruja, aterrada por no saber cómo actuar, lo haló hacia si misma, cuando la rubia cabeza de Draco estuvo de frente, acomodada en su pecho, se agazapó casi sobre esta, para ver hacia la espalda pálida del joven Malfoy, sintió como el alma se le iba hasta los pies en cuanto vió, como lentamente, se iba grabando como si le estuvieran tatuando con un fierro ardiente, la M mayúscula con la imponente, delicada y elegante caligrafía del escudo de los Malfoy, con unas líneas que formaban un dragón enroscado en el primer "mástil" de la letra en cuestión, después, en líneas más finas que se dibujaban quemándolo, se formaban enredaderas que colmaban el fondo, dándole forma del escudo de su linaje, para luego grabarse, entre los gritos que el rubio ahogaba mordiéndose el interior del labio hasta sangrar, hacia la cola del costado derecho de esa letra, una diminuta K minúscula, con el mismo estilo caligráfico de la M, en definitiva esa era realmente la insignia de la familia sangre-pura, pero no como lo era originalmente, sino que ahora se mostraba con toques que aludían a su nuevo representante.

El dolor cesó lentamente y quedó con la respiración entrecortada y extremadamente acelerada, se abrazó inconscientemente al cuerpo contrario, temblando de forma incontenible, necesitaba sostenerse de algo, sentía que le faltaba poco para desmayarse, todavía no se había recuperado, Hermione dejó reposar sus manos en los hombros masculinos, notando lo fuertes que se sentían al contacto, Kenina apareció de nuevo a su lado, hecha un perro labrador, que lamía sobre la marca recién hecha, retirando con su saliva, la apariencia de quemadura en carne viva y dejando trazos de líneas de la M y la K de un azul grisáceo muy oscuro, así como el color que sus ojos poseían en aquel momento y las enredaderas en un color gris platinado, que resaltaba con un brillo parecido a los rayos de luna, el dragón de un azul grisáceo muy claro, tanto como si fuera celeste grisáceo; cuando la quiper terminó, en un parpadeo, los ojos de Draco volvieron a su gris natural, alzó el rostro, todavía cansado, observando a Hermione a quien ahora tenía a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, le pareció bonita y se alarmó por ello, se echó un poco hacia atrás, dejando reposar su espalda contra la base de su asiento, levantándose trabajosamente, pero con toda la elegancia de la que era capaz, con una mueca de confusión que compartía ahora con la castaña.

–Tú no le dirás a nadie de esto… Ni yo tampoco Granger… Será mejor que te vayas con tus amigos….- dijo con la respiración aun acelerada.

–Sí… Tienes razón Malfoy… Yo… Gracias…- susurró con la mente en blanco, ignorando los chillidos del animal azul que parecía querer pedirle que se quedara.

Theo, quien se sentía nervioso, daba vueltas de un lado a otro, cada tanto pasaba por la puerta del compartimiento en que Luna estaba, hasta que por fin se decidió a tratar de hablar con ella, para pedirle que le prestara la edición de 'El Quisquilloso' de ese mes que ella llevaba consigo a todas partes, para recordar a su padre, ante el asombro de todos, pero la Ravenclaw simplemente sonrió y dándoselo, comenzó a comentar cosas acerca del ejemplar que le estaba tendiendo, hasta que en dado momento, Ron, que ya no soportaba ver que Hermione no volvía, salió a buscarla, regresando pocos minutos luego, sin haber conseguido éxito y escuchando de parte de sus amigos, que la chica Lovegood, se había ido con el Slytherin a otra parte del vagón.

-Mione, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó un exaltado Ron, pero ella lo ignoró y no hiso caso tampoco a las preguntas de Harry, Ginny o Neville, tampoco se dio cuenta de que Luna ya no estaba en el compartimiento, se sentó, todavía mareada por todo lo sucedido.

Su puesto pegado a la ventana, del lado derecho del no tan pequeño espacio, le permitía distraerse de todo y tratar de analizar lo que había sucedido, se preguntaba diferentes cosas, ¿qué era esa cosa azul que acompañaba a Draco?, ¿Por qué sus ojos cambiaron de color?, ¡dos veces!, entonces la frase "puede aparecer y desaparecer… donde le plazca", se le vino a la cabeza, ¿acaso no se había preguntado eso a sí misma?, ¿lo habría dicho sin darse cuenta?, esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, la había tranquilizado, la había hecho sentarse y ver como un resignado Slytherin la ayudaba, pero, ¿Resignado?, entonces de alguna manera esa bola de pelos con poder de metamorfosis lo había convencido ¿No? Y ¿Cómo o por qué esa marca con iniciales se le había grabado sola en todo el omoplato a Malfoy? ¿De qué iba esa K, si eso no cuadraba con sus iniciales?, necesitaba sin duda olvidar lo sucedido, por lo menos contárselo a alguien, pero, sabiendo que había aceptado no decir nada, se sentía en el deber de cumplir su palabra, lo que ahora, en contra de todo lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar, significaba que debía guardar un secreto que solo compartiría con Draco y que, por su parte, según habían pactado silenciosamente en aquel incómodo momento, el rubio no diría a nadie jamás, que había visto, tocado y borrado la horrible marca en su brazo, que solía recordarle su estatus de sangre, pero por otro lado, no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras hacía caso omiso de los llamados de sus amigos ¿Qué tanto podría haber cambiado Malfoy? Porque evidentemente, aunque se le hiciera difícil reconocerlo, ya no era el mismo chico totalmente insensible y prepotente de antes.


	4. De un ataque al Geminius

Hoy 12 de junio (no sé que hora sea y solo estoy agregando N/A y Disclaimer para eitarme problemas más adelante, en realidad había publicado esto hace 2 días) les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo ha disfrutado escribiéndolo (este es un hobby pero también una de mis pasiones *-*), también quiero recomendarles que lean una historia llamada **Dormiens**, su autora es **Dryadeh**, me parece una escritora super talentosa y su historia incluso me hizo llorar hacia el final (y la verdad cuesta hacer que eso pase), aclaro que ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy recomendándoles su fic, así que no es algo convenido previamente :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones conocidos en el mundo Potteriano son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo la trama (y alguno que otro personaje) me pertenece.

Sin más que decir (aparte de agradecerles por supuesto, eso nunca se me olvida, esto es para ustedes), les dejo este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten! :3

Chapter 4: De un ataque, al 'Geminius'.

Al quedarse solo en el espacio del que se había adueñado en tanto entró al vagón, se sintió entre aliviado y apesadumbrado, luego de ese inesperado encuentro era bueno que la Gryffindor se hubiera ido y más le valía no enterarse de que le había contado a alguien sobre lo sucedido, pero, sin saber por qué, podía sentir de nuevo a sus propios fantasmas demasiado cerca por el hecho de que ya no hubiera nadie con quien distraerse, afortunadamente ya su cuerpo no temblaba, su omoplato no dolía y no había quien se atreviera a entrar, porque si alguien lo hiciera, le verían con la camisa puesta pero desabrochada, abierta dejando ver su abdomen y sus pectorales, cosa que no le sería incómoda, pero que si sería muy extraña para los demás y de hecho, en esos momentos, ha ser posible, prefería pasar desapercibido, Kenina se había quedado en el suelo, a los pies del Slytherin, mientras su amo ahora reposaba elegantemente en el asiento que ya antes había ocupado, la quiper observaba algo con atención, como dudando qué hacer con el objeto en cuestión, así que solo se estiró un poco y lo tomó con el hocico, se dio vuelta .

–"amo, ¡mira!, ¡La señorita de antes lo dejó aquí!"- le comunicó a través de su habilidad al legeremante, el rubio despegó la vista de la ventana y volteó a mirarla, suspiró fastidiado.

–No me interesa…- fue lo único que repuso, cortante, pero Kenina insistió de nuevo.

–"Pero amo, hay que devolverlo…"- Draco bufó hastiado, recién descubría que si había algo, o alguien, que pudiera convencerlo rápidamente de cualquier cosa, era su mascota, definitivamente era una manipuladora, puso los ojos en blanco, esta vez no cedería como lo había hecho antes, no volvería a consentirla tanto, porque por su culpa, ahora llevaba algo parecido a un tatuaje en la espalda y eso a su madre le provocaría un infarto cuando llegara a verlo.

–No…- la labradora zafiro, dejó salir un pequeño gruñido que se asemejaba más bien a un quejido que se quedaba atorado en su laringe, se giró para quedar de frente a la puerta que daba a la salida de aquel espacio cerrado, se echó a correr hacia esta, en cuatro pasos estuvo por chocar y simplemente desapareció, el rubio se puso de pie alarmado, abrió la puerta sin siquiera tratar de ser delicado, y ante las miradas y chácharas sorprendidas de quienes estaban en el pasillo, caminó con paso decidido y con porte tan o más aristocrático que el de su madre, otorgándose un gran parecido a Lucius Malfoy, sin recordar que su camisa estaba totalmente abierta y sin botones, recorrió buena parte del vagón y sintió que su mascota lo llamaba, la plata del anillo le quemaba, sus ojos se tachaban de un azul celeste grisáceo que los encendía más en cada paso, mezclado el mercurio de sus irises, sin terminar de cambiar de color; para cuando llegó al compartimiento indicado, abrió y entró, haciendo cesar la quemazón en su dedo, sin siquiera dar tiempo a quienes estaban dentro de reaccionar, pues todos estaban atónitos con el extraño animal, que nada más hiso aparecer, para lanzarse hacia las piernas de Hermione y en pleno aire soltar el libro, que cayó en las extremidades femeninas y posteriormente se echó ella, transformada en un gato de cola alargada y pomposa, peluda y espelucada, pero el efecto pasó pronto y cinco pares de ojos se fijaron en su persona, cuatro de esos pares estaban acompañados de ceños fruncidos y muecas de desprecio e incluso algo de asco, solo un par mostraba únicamente sorpresa y retisencia con un ligero tinte de nerviosismo, viéndose un tanto más brillantes de lo común por el carmín que acompañaba a las mejillas de su dueña, la cual se había percatado casi inmediatamente de la precaria situación en cuanto a la vestimenta del Slytherin.

– ¡Malfoy!- exclamó Harry con aparente calma, al mismo tiempo, que mientras trataba de disimular, sacaba su varita del bolsillo externo de su túnica, "mejor que no haga nada estúpido", pensó, los ojos grises que estaban evidentemente bañados de tachas celestes fijaron su atención en la mano del ojiverde, mientras todos los demás estaban paralizados, pudo haber sacado la suya también para defenderse, pero sabiéndose en desventaja numérica, le era más conveniente no hacerlo, Ginny fue la siguiente en lograr moverse.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, hurón?- preguntó tajante, como si escupiera veneno, imitando la misma acción que Potter "¿Qué rayos hace este asesino aquí?", el ceño del Slytherin se frunció, al mismo tiempo que cruzó los brazos, dejando visible el grueso anillo de gema azul, pues ya no portaba en esa mano el que lo identificaba como heredero de los Malfoy sino en la contraria, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, el chico repudiaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas lo que según sus ancestros, incluido su padre, el ser parte de esa familia significaba; nadie había notado el cambio en el color de sus irises, tampoco el extraño estado de su camisa, excepto por Granger, "están cambiando otra vez…", él la miró atendiendo a lo que acababa de leer.

– ¡Maldito hurón del demonio, mejor lárgate antes de que te saquemos a patadas!- le escuchó gritar a Ron, lo observó, sonrió sarcástico, miró a Hermione otra vez ignorándolo, "Merlín que se vaya…", leyó de la mente de Neville, que había continuando con sus ruegos internos por no generar una disputa en aquel momento, observó a Kenina, que lo miraba sin apartar la vista, como esperando ser regañada, suspiró nuevamente resignado.

–Kenina…- murmuró, haciendo caso omiso de las varitas que ahora se levantaban contra él, estaba asustado, por supuesto que sí, no era idiota, pero había algo en la idea de buscar a la quiper que le arrebataba gran parte de su sentido común, la aludida reaccionó y de inmediato comenzó a gruñirles a todos allí, quienes se distrajeron momentáneamente con el animal que fieramente los retaba, para luego notar por fin lo que Hermione había podido ver y que la había mantenido absorta desde que lo había visto llegar, las ondas confusas y enrevesadas que formaban enredaderas en sus irises grises, pero de un pálido color celeste, las imágenes mentales de Hermione la llevaron a recordar la marca que ahora Draco poseía tatuada en su espalda, cómo Bellatrix le había hecho la que el Slytherin había recién borrado, el cómo se había hecho sola la del chico, quemándolo y torturándolo dolorosamente, también recordó el cómo este se había apoyado en ella en un momento de debilidad y de lo que había prometido: no contar nada a nadie; pero no era la única, el rubio pudo ver todo lo que ella, sintió como en su pecho sus órganos se oprimían y como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba y un escalofrío se generó por toda su columna cuando leyó un "es el único que entiende cuanto dolor sufrí cuando me marcaron como a una res…", el rubio se quedó inmóvil, pasó a ponerse un tanto pálido y a observar a la castaña, ignorando los pensamientos que bullían del resto de los presentes, olvidándose de los demás por unos momentos.

–"¿Qué, por amor a las hadas del bosque, es lo que quiere? Ya ambos dijimos que nadie sabría de lo ocurrido y me encargaré de olvidarlo todo, aunque no recuerdo haberle hecho nada como para que haya venido y veo que el problema no es con ninguno de mis amigos, entonces ¿Qué…?"-.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí maldito hurón?- Interrumpió un muy enojado Ron los pensamientos de la castaña, poniéndose de pie, se había molestado todavía más al notar que la atención del rubio estaba dirigida a su chica, al menos a la que consideraba como su futura novia, y que esta le devolvía la mirada tímida e intensamente. Los brazos cruzados de Draco se hicieron de nuevo hasta sus costados y sus manos fueron a dar a los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir negro, con una sonrisa ladina.

– ¿Pero que…?- Neville se había pasmado –Malfoy…. Sus ojos…- decía a Hermione, a quien tenía al lado, entre balbuceos, ella solo asintió.

– Lo sé Neville…- el chico la miró confuso, una risilla se escuchó de parte del rubio, que todavía sonreía retador, mientras que la quiper comenzaba a gruñir con mucha más fuerza, desde el fondo de la garganta, ya la habían visto transformándose en un lobo al momento de saltar hacia el suelo y dirigirse al lado de Malfoy, volteando para verlos de frente a todos, dejó de gruñir en cuanto este se inclinó un poco hacia un lado y acarició su hocico y su cabeza con una mano, apartando la vista de la castaña para dirigirla al animal, se hiso a un lado con esta y Theodore y Luna entraron, les había leído los pensamientos antes que llegaran al compartimiento.

– ¡Una quiper!- gritó la Ravenclaw extasiada al ver al azulado ejemplar, la loba se posó frente a la rubia, jadeando y con la lengua afuera, haciéndose ver como a un perro, el ambiente se tornó más tranquilo, en medio de la tensión que cualquier comentario malsonante podría romper para iniciar un enfrentamiento, Hermione deseó que ni Draco ni Ron hicieran algo como eso, sabiendo que ningún otro de los presentes representaba un posible factor de incitación.

– ¿Una qué?- preguntaron Neville, Harry y Ginny, mientras Ron se sentaba al lado de Neville, que se encontraba en medio y junto a Hermione, por petición de la castaña, pero si pensó un "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?", despistándose por completo de su enojo anterior al notar el gritillo de la chica rubia.

–Quiper…- respondió Draco con sequedad –Supongo que ella podrá explicarles sobre estos preciosos ejemplares, yo solo vine a llevármela…- Kenina agachó la cabeza y dejo caer sus orejas, se acercó hasta donde estaba su amo y chillo a su lado.

–"No… Por favor… Yo quiero quedarme… Mione me gusta…"- Draco se masajeó el tabique con los dedos índice, medio y pulgar, irritado por eso, ¿Qué, por amor a Morgana, era lo que había hecho mal con esa criatura? Sus ojos fueron tomando su típico color gris de nuevo, respondió con un leve 'No Kenina…', pero era insistente y se fue hasta donde estaba la castaña, pasando al lado de los demás entre gruñidos y mostrando los afilados incisivos, amenazantemente, y al llegar a la leona mayor se sentó frente a ella y colocó su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas, haciéndole 'ojitos' y chillándole, tratando de hacer que esta le entendiera, ella le acarició y sonrió involuntariamente, ante el mutismo y la parálisis de casi todos los presentes, excepto del rubio, que se acercó y tiró un poco del negro collar que pendía del cuello de la mascota y del cual nadie se había percatado.

–Deja de hacer berrinches, no seas malcriada…- suspiró irritado –No debí consentirte tanto…- agregó en un susurro sin percatarse, se irguió de nuevo cuando sintió que algo iba mal.

–"veamos… frenos, frenos, frenos… ah, los tengo…"- el pensamiento se interrumpió por lo que Draco asumió que estaba realizando algún encantamiento –"veamos si sobreviven a esto Ejercito de Dumbledore…"- soltó el collar de Kenina y observó a Hermione, la quiper reaccionó al estado alterado de su amo y volteó hacia él, dando toques a su pantorrilla con el hocico, mientras al cuarto de máquinas, apenas hacía su mágica salida un encapuchado que vestía totalmente de negro.

–Cuídala un momento… Theodore, ven conmigo…- el aludido, que se había mantenido recargado en el marco de la puerta del compartimiento sin decir nada y mirando divertido y embobado a Luna, asintió todavía confundido, pero en cuanto salieron y en un movimiento de varita aparecieron en el cuarto de máquinas que se manejaba solo, entendió que estaba sucediendo algo malo, excesivamente malo, porque ese tipo de seriedad en su amigo no era normal –Parece que… ¿Trabaron los frenos o…?- dijo dudoso y pensativo, mientras observaba una especie de hoyo rectangular, vacío, en el cual, por la forma, debía ir quizá una palanca, se podía ver la ilusión de que la tierra se movía a gran velocidad a través de este –No… No es eso… Los han desaparecido, todo el sistema de frenos… Ya no está…- el castaño lo miró con los ojos abiertos a su máximo.

– ¿Qué mierda dices Draco?- preguntó entrando en pánico, el rubio lo haló hacia una de las ventanillas, echó un vistazo y su rostro empalideció hasta parecer hecho de nieve, se desplazó un paso lateralmente, mostrándole a su amigo la peor parte de todo, unos kilómetros más adelante, hacia un lado en la lejanía, se podía observar como una parte de la vía estaba destruida y humeante con gigantescas columnas de gases entre negros y grises subiendo, si seguían ese camino, caerían en un gran precipicio seguramente creado con un 'defodio', que había impactado el puente y lo había hecho pedazos cerca del extremo más alejado, el rubio tomó el brazo de su amigo con fuerza y nuevamente el movimiento de la varita los hiso aparecer fuera del compartimiento de los Gryffindors, teniendo suerte de que ya a esa hora no había nadie que los viera utilizar la tal técnica de aparición de los mortífagos.

Aparecieron en el vagón y buscaron en su compartimiento el bolso de cuero de dragón encantado del exmortífago, para luego ir al de los Gryffindors. Las puertas se abrieron de estrépito y los seis amigos voltearon en guardia, listos para defenderse, pero al ver quienes eran, la primera en actuar fue la leona castaña, quien se puso de pie de inmediato con una leoncita azulada en brazos, que miraba con la cabecita ladeada a su amo, que le parecía alterado y asustado.

-"claro… con que este es su compartimiento…"- escuchó un pensamiento que venía del exterior, vió por la ventana un encapuchado con túnica roja como la sangre, montado en una escoba y lo que pasó luego fue demasiado rápido para describirlo por sí mismo.

– ¡Abajo!- gritó, mientras como reacción en cadena tomaba a Hermione y la empujaba al suelo, agazapándose sobre ella y Kenina para protegerlas con su cuerpo, luego de percibir un "Bombarda" en un hechizo no verbal por parte de aquel sujeto que lanzaba el hechizo, hechizo que era lanzado hacia ellos, Theodore haló del brazo a Luna haciendo lo mismo que Draco, casi en el mismo instante y todos se echaron al suelo al sentir el estruendo de la explosión colisionando con la ventana, rápidamente se extendió el olor del metal y la goma siendo chamuscados y el fuego entraba gracias a un 'lacarum inflamarae', que a pesar de no ser demasiado potente como encantamiento, había tenido un increíble efecto destructivo, dando a entender que ese mago no era un simple cualquiera.

– ¡Kenina!- Gritó llamándola con urgencia, necesitaba que ella lo protegiera y no había mejor manera que eliminando temporalmente la famosa vena cobarde que caracterizaba negativamente a los Slytherins, esta atendió desapareciendo y materializándose como una serpiente alada en el zafiro de su anillo, sus ojos se tornaron totalmente azules y se concentró como mejor pudo, aun entre ataques que trataban de ser repelidos con contra-hechizos dirigidos a atacantes que no podían ver.

–'fianto duri'- invocó así una cúpula de protección, sabía que no necesitaría mucho más, eso solo era una distracción para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que él ya le había mostrado a Theo, de eso estaba seguro, la marca de su omoplato comenzó a escocer y Kenina apareció de nuevo a su lado, como un canario en su hombro, restregando su emplumada cabecita en el cuello del pálido joven y ejerciendo sus efectos sobre él.

En todo ese tiempo no le había dejado levantarse, sino que había permanecido con el cuerpo suspendido sobre ella apoyándose en un brazo mientras lanzaba encantamientos con el otro, con la espalda volteada hasta que parte de su torso se mantenía rígida en dirección al puesto original de la ventana, la castaña, que veía todo desde el suelo apenas había alcanzado a apoyarse sobre uno de sus codos para alzarse un poco, había tenido que ayudar desde el suelo, pues con la tensión del momento no había podido siquiera apartar al rubio, así que al momento de erguirse, Draco había tenido que ayudar a una agitada y ruborizada Hermione a hacerlo también, aunque en un momento de torpeza, sumado a que la brisa impetuosa que entraba barriéndolos a todos con fuerza por el gran hoyo le afectaba, se había visto obligada a sujetarse fuertemente del Slytherin para mantener el equilibrio y tratando de hacerlo, la mano en que llevaba la varita la aferró con fuerza a la camisa desabrochada del chico y la izquierda la colocó, sin percibirlo en un primer momento, sobre el pecho pálido del rey de las serpientes.

Una serie de 'reparos' habían dejado de nuevo el compartimiento como en un principio, habían alumnos de séptimo apiñados tras la puerta tratando de ver hacia adentro, a través del cristal, pero no lograban hacerlo, ya que este estaba hechizado y solo se veía de dentro hacia afuera, Harry se había encargado de hacerlo para que los demás no curiosearan, tratando de espiarlo por eso de ser 'el niño que vivió' y por su más recién adquirido título de 'salvador del mundo mágico'.

– ¡Diles Draco! ¡Ellos deben ayudarnos a hacer algo!- gritó el joven Nott abrazado a Luna, a quien había ayudado también a ponerse de pie, este bufó pero aceptó sin vacilaciones.

–Escuchen y no pregunten, ni siquiera cuestionen en sus mentes- suspiró tratando de mantenerse en calma –Quienes nos atacaron, se han encargado de desaparecer el sistema de frenos del tren y han desaparecido parte de la vía, si seguimos este camino, caeremos con todo a un gran hoyo que crearon sobre el gran precipicio so el puente…- todos se espantaron, "eso no puede ser cierto", leyó de parte de Ron, Ginny y Neville, la mente de Harry solo pedía ver lo que él para comprobar todo.

–Vaya, se ve que quieren morir…- bufó y puso los ojos en blanco –Potter y compañía, vean por la maldita ventana y compruébenlo- el primero en hacerlo fue Harry, a esto siguieron los hermanos Weasley, Neville al último, ni Luna ni Granger lo hicieron, una porque creía en Theo, que confiaba en Draco y había visto todo, y la otra porque todavía no salía de su shock anterior y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y abiertos hasta su punto cumbre.

La mente de Draco funcionaba rápidamente, casi zumbando en miles de revoluciones por segundo, su vena de serpiente le exigía escapar y dejarlos a su suerte si con eso salvaba su pellejo, pero Kenina aplacaba buena parte de aquel deseo, lo malo era que no podía hacerlo totalmente valiente, porque no estaba en el ser temerario y cursi como los Gryffindors, por algo no había ido a dar a esa casa, y bien sabía que su mascota a estaba haciendo bastante, porque era norma para las quiper ayudar sin hacer todo el trabajo por sus amos a menos que fuera un caso de vida o muerte, afortunada o lamentablemente, él no estaba agonizando, así que ella n haría más que brindarle su apoyo, pero aun así, el trabajo más difícil debía cumplirlo, había invocado su ayuda, deseando no dejarse vencer por el miedo, ahora no debía fallar, o las repercusiones serías cataclísmicas, a su mente llegó la luz, una idea casi absurda y que por mucho que odiara admitir, era quizá del estilo de un león y no de una serpiente.

–Ahora, si quieren puedo darles una solución rápida: Hagan aparecer sus escobas, corran la voz, debemos encargarnos de avisar a Hagrid para que controle a los de primero y ayudarlos a salir, ellos no podrán hacer nada solos, serán totalmente inútiles sin ayuda… Yo iré con el grandote y por los de primero, luego vendré por ti –dijo señalando a Hermione, le sonrió de lado al ver su cara de circunspección al salir del estado catatónico en que se hallaba, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas del resto y la de furia de Ron –Yo seguro voy a tener que gritarles, así que tú los consolarás y los harás obedecer como leoncita ejemplar que eres– agitó la varita y frente a ellos dejó solo una estela negra de humo, rastro de un hechizo antiguamente utilizado por los mortífagos, había desaparecido junto a Kenina, todos obedecieron sin siquiera medir las consecuencias que pudiera acarrearles tal plan, al notar que no eran capaces de pensar en uno mejor.

Todo era caos, habían hecho hasta lo imposible por dividirse y hacer el trabajo, vagón por vagón, Hermione se había quedado con los de séptimo, Ron y Neville con los de sexto, Luna y Theodore con los de tercero, Harry y Ginny con los de segundo; les costó pero lograron moverse de un vagón a otro, entre gritos organizaron todo y abriendo las compuertas de cada uno, hicieron que los alumnos saltaran en sus escobas, mientras los kilómetros se agotaban y el tiempo escaseaba, Hermione terminó primero con los del séptimo año, por ser estos los de más habilidades y varios colaboraron poniendo orden, como buenos exmiembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore, así que trató de moverse al vagón de los de primero y al llegar encontró a varios niños llorando, un Hagrid intentando mantener todo bajo control, pero igual de asustado que los menores y Malfoy no estaba, vió como algunos niños estaban en fila y subían por unas escaleras de soga muggle que daban al techo y se sintió ridícula al no haberla notado antes, la cabeza de Draco asomó desde el arriba para ver hacia el interior, a través de una puertecilla.

El Slytherin sabía que era peligroso, quería salvar su pellejo, estaba desesperado por hacerlo, pero bien en claro tenía algo, hacer ese tipo de cosas, aunque no fuera cosa de serpientes, sí era cosa para quien quería hacerse de una buena cantidad de fama y reconocimientos, en su caso, él deseaba recuperar el poder de su familia y hacerse de una buena reputación, para poder vivir de la mejor manera con Narcissa, que era el único ser amado que tenía, la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, y para la que, aunque jamás se lo dijera, tenía toda la devoción del mundo, toda la que merecía por el solo hecho de ser su madre, no por nada había invocado un poder que solo podía ser resarcido con el cumplimiento del propósito de su invocación, no por nada había decidido hacer lo que fuera con tal y lograrlo, y no por nada estaba tratando de mantenerse con la mente fría a pesar de que sentía que podía hacerse en los pantalones en cualquier momento si una mínima cosa salía mal.

–Granger no te quedes allí, ayúdalos a subir, ¡De tren en tres!- ordenó y a pesar de su enojo así lo hiso, a quienes no podían hacerlo les encantaba con un 'levicorpus' y los hacía flotar hasta la punta donde los dejaba subir por su cuenta, a quienes se reusaban los forzaba con el mismo hechizo, sin saber lo que pasaba arriba, pero confiaba, ya que Hagrid también había subido, solo que por la puerta trasera del vagón, cuando solo quedaban veinte, decidió mandarlos por ambas salidas de emergencia, se dirigió a la puerta trasera con quince y los hiso flotar hasta el techo, donde el semi-gigante los recibió, mientras el Slytherin, recibió a los que subieron a través de la escalera.

Sus ojos lucían un azul grisáceo oscuro, tachado de enrevesadas y frenéticas líneas azules celestes, su mano escocía entera a causa del anillo, que parecía un fierro hirviendo, ella se sorprendió ante lo que vió al subir también; la quiper estaba transformada en un hipogrifo azulado grisáceo claro, como espectral, cada tanto, Draco aplicaba un 'geminius' en el animal para duplicarlo y aparecía un gemelo de este con todo y una gruesa colcha negra que cubría su lomo y hacía subir a tres chicos, el rubio estaba agotado, pero continuaba haciéndolo sin quejarse visiblemente, Harry apareció también para encargarse de duplicar hipogrifos para los que faltaban, mientras Malfoy se obligaba a mantenerse de pie y concentrado en hablarle a Kenina, para que se dejara hechizar por otro mago que no era él, al estar todo listo, Kenina tomó la forma de un dragón, que desafortunadamente era bastante pequeño en comparación a lo que necesitaban, y el cual tuvo que duplicar el mismo Draco, haciendo uso de gran parte de la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

–'Engorgio'- pronunció ya cansado y el dragón duplicado se hiso cuatro veces más grande, Hagrid montó en este y Harry también, la quiper se transformó en una especie de oso polar del tamaño de un dragón de tamaño considerable, con una silla negra de montar del tamaño de una cama indiviual muggle, pero con bordes que se alzaban medio metro para proteger a quien se sentara allí, haciendo parecer que en vez de un asiento, llevaba una cesta sobre el lomo.

– Vete con Hagrid y Potter, Granger, ya todo está resuelto…- dijo al tiempo que se daba vuelta y se acercaba Kenina, dando tumbos al caminar, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, sentía que estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

– ¿Estás loco? Si alguien te ataca no podrás defenderte, puede que no me agrades, pero no voy a dejarte en esta condición cuando te debo…- tapó su boca con una mano al notar que hablaba de más, Harry todavía se mantenía cerca en el enorme dragón que ocupaba con Hagrid, pronto los hermanos Weasley, Neville, Luna y Theo aparecieron.

– ¡Hermione! ¡Has aparecer tu escoba! ¡Date prisa!- Gritaba Ginny y Ron insistía tanto o más que su hermana, Nott y Lovegood descendieron al techo del vagón, Theodore caminó tratando de hacer equilibrio hacia Draco, le ayudó a subir en el animal, Draco leyó un "no puedo hacer aparecer algo que no tengo", el rubio le hiso seña a Theodore de que se fuera con la rubia, ella iba a necesitarlo, el castaño lo hiso a regañadientes y Hermione todavía seguía allí, arrodillada y paralizada por su miedo a las alturas, Draco no quería alzar vuelo hasta ver que todos estaban a salvo y eso la incluía, Kenina tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarla.

– Kenina, tráela aquí…- ordenó ya harto y alzó el rostro para ver al cielo, luego hacia su izquierda para ver a su amigo y a los de la Gryffindor e indicarles que siguieran adelante, muy en contra de su voluntad, todos menos Ron lo hicieron y se agruparon con los demás estudiantes para guiarlos, la quiper tomó a Hermione de la ropa que llevaba puesta y la alzó para colocarla en el espacioso asiento junto a su amo y alzarse por los aires, el pelirrojo lo miraba furibundo, puesto que con eso, perdía la oportunidad de hacer que ella volara a su lado, y a demás, simplemente no confiaba en esa ponzoñosa serpiente.

– ¡Yo puedo encargarme de ella Malfoy!- exclamó irritado, la castaña lo miró asustada, observando como el viento hacía que la escoba se bamboleara un poco y sintió como un escalofrío se extendía por su columna al imaginarse volando con él en esas condiciones.

– ¡Como quieras Weasley! ¡Ven por ella si quieres!- fue lo único que respondió, con su habitual arrastre de palabras, su tono cargado de ironía y hastío, acompañado de un deje de cansancio que se impregnaba sobre todo su ser.

– ¡No!- exclamó en medio del pánico y para sorpresa de ambos, hiriendo el orgullo del pelirrojo -¡Debes ir con los demás Ronald! ¡Yo me quedaré por si atacan de nuevo! ¡Él está demasiado débil ahora como para defenderse solo!- agregó esperando que eso fuera excusa suficiente como para no tener que decir que simplemente lo hacía por la fobia que le tenía a las alturas, "Dios que no se cuenta de que le tengo miedo a las alturas…", rogó mentalmente y el rubio que todavía se obligaba a permanecer sentado y consciente, mutó su expresión a una de irritación, hastío y superioridad.

– ¿Qué no es mejor que vayas con la comadreja, Granger? Yo puedo cuidarme solo, vete de una maldita vez- musitó repentinamente fastidiado por la expresión tan dependiente de ese tal Dios en el que no creía y por cómo sentía que le habían llamado débil, que su Dios la salvara de sus miedos, ese no era su problema.

– Por Merlín, ¡No Malfoy!- exclamó alarmada – ¡Si algo pasa no podrás defenderte y no pienso dejar que mueras siendo algo evitable!- le reprendió con reproche e indignación, él bufó y el chico Weasley también lo hiso.

– ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!- le gritó Ron y salió disparado en dirección al resto de sus amigos, ella se puso en pie, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, al tratar de llamarlo, no consiguió hacerlo a tiempo y cuando se percató de cuán alto estaban volando, se echó al suelo, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Draco, por instinto, mas este, por la debilidad que lo embargaba, cayó de peso, acostado y con ella encima, sin fuerzas para empujarla, parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilar el hecho de que la castaña estuviera ahora tan fuertemente prendida de él, que estuviera incluso clavándole las uñas, sus ojos se tornaron grises de nuevo y sintió como su cuerpo se hacía tan pesado como un gran saco de galeones.

–Granger… Quítate…. Me asfixias…- dijo con esfuerzo, a lo que esta, apenada, se apartó como si el contacto con el cuerpo contrario quemara –Bien… Y otra cosa… Aprende a mentir mejor… Para quienes sí sabemos de engaños… Es obvio ver que rechazaste al idiota de Weasley porque te dio miedo montarte en la escoba…- sonrió ladino mientras hacía un inhumano esfuerzo por sentarse, Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero a pesar de que su ceño se había fruncido en molestia no discutió con él, ese no era el momento, los grises ojos le observaron con frialdad, sin saber qué hacer, se acomodó mejor y se abrazó a sí misma, agradeciendo a Godric el haber llevado puesto un pantalón ese día, vió como Draco cabeceaba, luchando por no dormirse, en un gesto que le costó decidirse a hacer, por ser muy delicado, maternal, íntimo y personal como para aplicarlo al chico, se acercó cautelosa a este, que quiso ponerse de pie para alejarse de ella y al tratar de hacerlo, se desvaneció, siendo atrapado por la chica de la casa de los leones, quien lo rodeo con sus brazos y fue cayendo sentada junto con el peso extra, acomodándolo luego en su regazo trabajosamente, entonces se le ocurrió algo que no había considerado, pero que ahora veía necesario, buscó entre los tiros del bolso que el rubio llevaba en la espalda hasta encontrar los broches y separarlos para poder quitárselo y colocarlo en el suelo del asiento negro en que eran transportados, a causa del movimiento, Malfoy se abrazó a castaña estando ya dormido, en medio de su inconsciencia y por primera vez en meses, tuvo un sueño tranquilo, que Hermione veló en silencio, hipnotizada sin poder pensar claramente, acariciando los rubios cabellos sin ser consciente de lo que hacía durante el resto del viaje, hasta que llegaron a Hongsmeade, donde finalmente, el encanto terminó y ambos se separaron tratando de fingir normalidad, para abordar en diferentes carruajes arreados por thestrals, los cuales el rubio admiró con asombro sin emitir palabras, queriendo hacer de cuenta que entre los dos, nada había cambiado.


	5. La ley

¡Feliz inicio de semana atrasado! :)

He venido a Traer otro cap más, decidí subirlo así sin agregar más porque lo que viene es mejor tratar de escribirlo más detalladamente y porque la cabeza va a estallarme, la universidad no me deja vida.

**Ailataisho:** Jajajaja a mí también me encanta Kenina, aunque no te creas, no es tan dulce como aparenta, también puede ser bastante violenta si se trata de defender a su precioso amo (¿Y quién no con un amo tan perfecto? xD) y creo que será muy importante, es un personaje que no está para arreglarle la vida a nadie, pero será de mucha ayuda para hacer que él comience a cambiar :D Espero que este cap también lo disfrutes, ya en el que viene Kenina sí tendrá algo más de participación :)

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y locaciones conocidos en el mundo Potteriano son producto de la superdotada imaginación de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)

* * *

Chapter 5: La ley.

–Creo que deberíamos ir a verlo…- dijo más para sí que para la pelirroja, quien la interrumpió dedicándole una mirada entre sorprendida y furibunda, ella frunció sus cejas castañas en respuesta –Oh vamos, no me mires así Ginny, se lo debemos…- insistió deteniendo su andar sin terminar de recorrer el pasillo que conducía al exterior de la zona de los leones, su amiga se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella al notar que ya no caminaba a su lado, bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Tú ganas… Vayamos a desayunar y luego iremos a verlo aprovechando la hora libre, pero te advierto, Hermione, yo solo esperaré afuera de la enfermería, no quiero verle la cara al hurón, quizá le debamos un gran favor, pero eso no evita que lo odie y tampoco borra el daño que nos ha hecho a todos- los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa que no podía contener, ignoró el veneno en sus palabras y asintió como toda respuesta, retomaron su camino y luego de deambular durante unos minutos por diversos pasillos entraron a través del umbral de las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, para dirigirse a su mesa junto con los demás Gryffindors, tanto viejos como recién sorteados, a penas haciendo esto, McGonagall se puso de pie, en el puesto que ocupara Dumbledore antes de fallecer, se aclaró la garganta y todos los presentes se silenciaron, aguardando al anuncio de su nueva directora.

–Ante todo, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año de educación mágica en Hogwarts- su rostro se mostraba tan altivo y severo como siempre, pero el brillo en sus ojos ya no era el mismo.

– Sé que ayer no pudimos más que hacer la tradicional ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, que todos llegaron un tanto alterados y bastante cansados por la dura jornada que debieron atravesar durante su camino a este lugar, pero en este momento quiero felicitar a los jóvenes magos y brujas que ayer, con gran esfuerzo, hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para salvaguardar la vida de los estudiantes de este colegio… Por favor, señores y señoritas, pónganse de pie- así lo hicieron y los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, con los brazos extendidos e indicando con sus manos que quería silencio, Minerva retomó la palabra.

–Me siento en deuda con ustedes y a la vez, muy orgullosa por sus acciones, es gratificante ver que sean capaces de cuidarse entre sí, manejar situaciones de alto riesgo pensando en sus compañeros y emplear los conocimientos adquiridos durante estos años en- se interrumpió cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron una vez más, dejando pasar a un Draco todavía convaleciente, que se notaba, había cambiado sus ropas y lucía una inmaculada capa negra con el símbolo de la casa de las serpientes, sobre un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa grisácea clara, que no pertenecía a su uniforme, este era seguido de cerca por Theodore, quien no se apartaba por si acaso recaía, el mutismo generalizado, fue sustituido por montones de susurros, señas, apuntadas de dedo, miradas discretas y otras no tanto, que el rubio ignoró por completo mientras se dirigía a su mesa, donde ocupó la cabecera, pues Pansy le cedió el puesto a penas este llegó a su lado.

–Joven Malfoy, como siempre, está usted haciendo lo que se le viene en gana, no me explico su presencia en este lugar, sabiendo que se le mandó a guardar reposo el resto del día, pero ya que ha venido, confiaré en que Madame Pomfrey ha aprobado su salida y en que no tendré que castigarlo por desobedecerla, quiero que se ponga de pie, usted también señor Nott – ambos obedecieron con los rostros tensos.

–Bueno jóvenes, ahora que están todos, quiero nuevamente felicitarlos- los Gryffindors observaban a Minerva y Draco, girando sus vistas de un sitio a otro –También tengo un regalo para ustedes… Debido a su valiente acción, especialmente para mantener el orden y asegurar que los chicos del primer año llegaran a salvo… Se les obsequiará a sus casas, cien puntos, y también se les dará libre el día de hoy…- los relojes de arena se llenaron con cien gemas en sus interiores, las primeras cien del año escolar que ayudarían a ganar la copa, los integrantes de las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin vitorearon y los de Hufflepuff brindaron su apoyo y agradecimiento a los aludidos, los chicos se sentaron incómodos por el exceso de atención, a excepción de Draco, que junto con Theo, solo había asentido levemente con rostro estoico y tomado asiento como si nada pasara, poco después se calmaron los ánimos nuevamente.

El desayuno transcurrió con ánimos renovados, un poco decaídos por las pérdidas sufridas, pero todos emocionados, recibiendo lechuzas de parte de familiares preguntando por su bienestar y cargados de bolsos mágicos bastante discretos que contenían ropa nueva, pues temporalmente se aceptaría que los estudiantes portaran prendas comunes bajo las túnicas, algunos padres incluso habían tomado la decisión de no permitir a sus hijos quedarse, por lo que varios alumnos, especialmente del primer y segundo año habían sido enviados a sus casas de vuelta a través de la 'red flu' del despacho de McGonagall; quienes se habían quedado disfrutaban gozosos, olvidando por momentos el desastre que había implicado la guerra mágica reciente, la señora Weasley había enviado un vociferador para hablar un poco con sus hijos, tanto propios como adoptivos, avergonzando a Ron en el proceso y haciendo feliz a Ginny, todo marchaba bien, demasiado en comparación de los años anteriores, en que se veían amenazados constantemente por Lord Voldemort; cuando todo hubo terminado y las sobras desaparecieron de los platos, Minerva se puso de pie de nuevo, con expresión solemne y extremadamente seria, tensa y conmocionada, luego de haber recibido una lechuza de plumaje extenso y hermoso en tonalidades cremosas y arenosas, con un colguije dorado pendiéndole del cogote.

–Jóvenes, comúnmente es bien sabido que los anuncios importantes son hechos a la hora de la cena, pero esta noticia debe ser retenida el menor tiempo posible así que… Es mí deber informarles, que como saben, la nueva Ley de Contingencia para la Repoblación del Mundo Mágico, ha sido aprobada, y no solo eso sino que, el Ministerio ha emitido la orden de alistamiento a Hogwarts, la cual acabo de recibir, mandando realizar el listado de parejas que serán conformadas para el cumplimiento de esta- el ambiente se tornó pesado, muchos empalidecieron ante esto, algunos habían golpeado incluso las mesas en medio de un rictus de frustración, mientras chicas de las distintas casas dejaban salir lágrimas de conmoción, terror y negación.

–Yo… No he podido hacer más que conseguirles tiempo, y la libertad que este les otorgue, para elegir a sus futuros esposos y esposas… Se nos ha dado hasta el día antes del baile de navidad y quienes no se hayan comprometido con nadie, se verán sujetos a aceptar a la pareja que el mismo Ministerio elija para ustedes o que este les de a escoger de un reducido grupo… Las parejas que se conformen antes de las festividades navideñas, serán presentadas formalmente en el baile de navidad, por favor, piensen bien a la hora de elegir…- el revuelo y la tensión se hiso manifiesto con todavía más fuerza, Minerva tomó la palabra de nuevo sin tomarse la molestia de mandarles a callar otra vez.

–Los alumnos que deberán cumplir con esta exigencia, son los del séptimo año; los del sexto, también deberán comprometerse, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros mayores, sus bodas se realizarán el año entrante, una vez hayan cumplido la mayoría de edad, por tanto, tendrán hasta que este año escolar acabe para elegir a sus futuros consortes…- el estrepitoso sonido de gritillos angustiados, discusiones acaloradas respecto al tema, todo, se volvía desesperanzador y los profesores, al igual que la directora, trataban de sobrellevar eso, permitiendo a los alumnos discutir para que pudieran desahogarse un poco, Draco fue con paso firme y elegante hasta la salida, desde allí miró a McGonagall, expectante, preguntándole con la mirada si él también debía atenerse y el asentimiento de esta le hiso fruncir el ceño e imitar el gesto de la mujer, en un asentimiento solemne, indicando que se daba por enterado, para después retirarse tremendamente enojado y con una gran sensación de impotencia que recorría sus venas, cerrándose por completo en medio de sus propios pensamientos sin prestar atención a nada más.

–Por las barbas chamuscadas de Merlín, esto es absurdo…- Neville se quejaba de la decisión del Ministerio entre irritado y desganado –No pueden hacernos esto, ¡Están obligándonos a casarnos! Ni siquiera tenemos edad para eso, digo, por ley podemos hacerlo, pero… ¿Quién querría voluntariamente hacer algo semejante en momentos como estos? Recién salimos de una guerra, a penas estamos recuperándonos del caos ¿Y ahora pretenden hacernos poner la soga al cuello a fuerza de compromisos arreglados?- la consternación se había vuelto generalizada, Ron y Harry no lo habían escuchado, se mantenían callados, metidos en sus propios pensamientos, Luna se hallaba también de esa manera, pero en la mesa de los Ravenclaw junto a Padma, y Mione y Ginny junto con otras chicas, hablaban entre susurros histéricos, entre ellas Lavander y Parvati, comentaban casi coléricas lo horrible que les parecía todo aquello, Theodore había decidido salir de allí, sin molestarse en discutir o gritar por ello, solo observando a la rubia que acaparaba por completo su atención, se fue directo a la sala común de las serpientes, encontrándola casi vacía, el único en el lugar era Draco, que lucía tenso y aún al notar la presencia de su amigo, no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

– ¿Qué sucede? Veo que estás tenso por la noticia, pero se suponía- se detuvo al entender.

–No me digas que…- dejó la frase incompleta al observar como el Slytherin asentía sin mirarlo, con la vista perdida en la nada misma, viendo el fuego de la chimenea crepitar, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba a Kenina, que irónicamente se había transformado en un hurón azul grisáceo pálido, sin que el rubio lo notara.

Los alumnos se negaban a moverse de sus asientos en el Gran Comedor, todavía no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, debían compensar las vidas perdidas en una guerra en que ellos no habían atacado a ningún inocente y que todos, directa o indirectamente habían sufrido, el barullo no cesaba, la tensión podía palparse fácilmente, ojos enrojecidos se posaban cada tanto en la directora, que miraba sentada desde su gran silla, sintiendo como sus "hijos" eran oprimidos de una forma tan cruel, mostrando un semblante que se aparentaba imperturbable.

–Harry esto es horrible… Ni siquiera hemos terminado el colegio y ya tuvimos que enfrentar a Voldemort, se supone que este debería ser nuestro año, sin problemas, disfrutando con nuestros amigos, pero ahora… ¿Casarnos?- comentaba preocupado el chico Weasley, Harry lo escuchaba y asentía tanto o más preocupado incluso, pero decidido a evitar sobre-esforzarse en entender lo que debía hacer o pensar.

–Ron… Creo que debemos olvidarnos de eso por ahora- suspiró –Si tenemos que sujetarnos a estas órdenes… Creo que lo mejor será buscar la manera más sencilla de hacer que la situación sea más llevadera- miró hacia sus amigas y de nuevo al pelirrojo –No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, así que debemos manejar esto con calma, porque seamos sinceros… Aunque no queramos, tendremos que hacerlo, y si es así, tendremos que elegir con cuidado…- comentaba casi ido.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es que esto es injusto!- exclamó alterado, Ginevra y Hermione los vieron curiosas – ¡Chicas! ¿Verdad que esto es una barbaridad?- las aludidas, junto con Parvati, Lavander y Seamus, que también habían volteado a ver a Ron, asintieron en respuesta, entonces el Gryffindor se puso de pie y se giró hacia su amigo –No se tú, pero yo quiero caminar un rato, necesito dejar de pensar en eso, ni siquiera hay alguna chica bonita con quien quiera estar ¿Cómo demonios se supone que me case con alguna?- dijo con cierto nerviosismo, sin medir las consecuencias; Hermione volteó a ver a Neville a quien tenía al frente y le sonrió con un dejo tristeza, sintiendo como esas palabras le dolían, a pesar de que no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso como para llorar, si hería hondo en su orgullo y su leona interna salió a flote, mostrando una mirada soberbia e ignorando lo que había escuchado, se quedó hablando con su amigo y Ginny, que reaccionó mirándola, para encontrarse con el gran muro de contención de la castaña, que se encargaba de protegerla de las idioteces que decían o hacían los demás a su alrededor.

Todos estaban en sus clases respectivas, menos ella y sus amigos, quienes se habían separado para meditar cada quien por su lado, aprovechando que les habían dado el día libre, lucubrando al respecto del nuevo problema que ahora les echaban encima, solo la menor de los Weasley la acompañaba, se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, mientras daban pasos en silencio, un silencio denso y que había sido principalmente construido por Hermione para evitar hablar sobre cómo se sentía, cuando su amiga la dejó sola por unos momentos para ir en busca de su escoba, se sintió incómoda, pues a leguas se veía como a toda velocidad volaba Draco, que no llevaba protecciones para el vuelo, serpenteaba, daba volteretas, volaba tan alto o bajo como el mismo viento se lo permitiera, ascendiendo y descendiendo sin cesar, dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha sin pensar realmente en nada, mientras él mismo, se mantenía tan ensimismado, que no prestaba atención a nada, evitando que sus habilidades en legeremancia le perturbaran con reflejos de mentes ajenas, aunque eso ella no lo sabía, sin embargo, al ver a su amiga volver con el uniforme de Quidditch, se sintió estrepitosamente sola, sabiendo que la pelirroja iría a volar también y que hasta podía terminar discutiendo con el rubio que se mantenía en el aire, haciendo piruetas que le parecían por demás escalofriantes.

–Antes que digas nada, te veré desde aquí, así que no insistas, la última vez, quedamos en que no volverías a tratar de hacerme despegar los pies de la tierra- la aludida solo suspiró frustrada y se dio vuelta para dejar el suelo de una patada y comenzar a perder el hilo de pensamientos coherentes, hasta hacerlos casi nulos, relajándose y sintiéndose libre y desentendida de todo, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Malfoy, quien al verla, pasó por un lado de ella, a unos metros, descendiendo hastiado de la idea de tener que compartir su espacio con la mini-comadreja y encontrándose con un cuadro que no pensó que volvería a ver de nuevo: Hermione Granger, llorando, sola. Fue entonces que dejó de interferir con sus habilidades para leer pensamientos, y así permitirse saciar su curiosidad, sabiendo que no debía interesarse en lo que le sucediera a la chica, pero sin poder evitar sentir pena por ella, o al menos algo parecido.

–"¿Cómo se supone que lo hagamos?, ¿Cómo pueden pedirnos siquiera pensar en casarnos a nuestra edad? Mis padres ya no están conmigo, y yo no sé qué hacer, ¿Qué pasará cuando necesite de mi madre y ni siquiera pueda verla? ¿O cuando quiera un abrazo de mi padre y no pueda acercármele? Ni siquiera Ron…" – rió con resignación, negando con la cabeza, Draco pasó cerca los vestidores, sin perder detalle de los pensamientos de la castaña.

– "No… Ni siquiera con él, porque ha sido claro, no hay nadie con quien desee estar… Y si es así, prefiero obviar la atracción que siento hacia él"- el rubio hiso gesto de asco al entenderse en los pensamientos a cerca del chico comadreja.

–"Mejor dejaré que escojan a alguien para mí… Quizá no sea tan malo…"- ella puso los ojos en blanco, bufando y sintiéndose idiota –"Claro que no será malo, ¡Será espantoso!, seguro terminaré sola o casada con alguien a quien detestaré por el resto de mi maldita existencia"- las lágrimas se abarrotaban en sus ojos y se desprendían unas seguidas de otras, la sensación de impotencia, rabia, tristeza, la decepción y el dolor de sus sueños de una familia feliz al romperse, todo, todo le parecía tormentoso.

–"Casi preferiría haber muerto en manos de Bellatrix"- un escalofrío lo azotó al percibir esa idea de la mente de la leona, se sintió repentinamente frustrado por todo lo que sentía que de alguna manera había causado, agachó la cabeza, pensativo, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, encontrándose con un pañuelo de fina tela con diseño escocés, entre verde, blanco, azul y negro, con sus iniciales bordadas en hilos de plata, suspiró resignado a la idea de que últimamente ser el chico malo no se le daba, añorando sus momentos de antaño en que podía ser un bastardo cruel sin sentir remordimientos, y Kenina le transmitió la misma sensación decidida que lo había recorrido en el expreso, haciéndolo moverse por inercia, caminó hasta la Gryffindor.

–Granger…- pronunció con voz neutra y rostro estoico, llamando la atención de la aludida, quien secándose como podía las lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse, no quiso verle a la cara –Prueba con esto…- agregó tendiéndole la pieza de tela, gesto que ella observó a través de sus ojos empañados.

–No es necesaria tu lástima, Malfoy, ve a burlarte a otro sitio y déjame en paz- respondió tajante, con el entrecejo unido en una mueca de enojo, la vista nublada y el orgullo a flor de piel, el rubio frunció el ceño también, su momento de ser relativamente bueno con la chica había sido borrado por la leona.

–No es por lástima, Granger, ningún Malfoy cae a ese nivel de sentimentalismos… Lo hago básicamente porque se me antoja conveniente, ya que no quiero que en algún momento de tu patética depresión, termines contándole a alguien lo que ambos decidimos guardar en secreto…- se inclinó y dejó el pañuelo junto a la chica, sobre el banco de madera.

–Será mejor que tú busques otro sitio donde llorar, haciendo este tipo de escenas pareces hermana de 'Myrtle la llorona'- acotó rodando los ojos fastidiado de la actitud de la castaña, ofendido, dándose vuelta y marchándose, definitivamente eso no había salido bien, solo estaba actuando adecuadamente, claro, antes se habría burlado de su sufrimiento por considerarla inferior, pero ahora era diferente, no era su bruja favorita, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una mujer al fin al cabo y que él fuera, a su propio modo, un caballero de la aristocracia mágica, no era que pretendiera ser su amigo, pero al menos ya había conseguido también devolverle lo que le interesaba, con ese pensamiento caminó con porte elegante y seguro, mientras ella se quedaba sola y lentamente llevaba su mano al pañuelo al no poder resistir la tentación de cogerlo, encontrando en medio del mismo, al desdoblarlo, una pulsera de oro, fina y con un colgante de león, con la H grabada en el reverso, sin notar que la pelirroja había descendido cautelosamente al divisarlo desde lo alto, parado frente a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Qué es lo que no puedes contar?- Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la Weasley y con la pulsera en la mano, escondió el pañuelo en el bolsillo interior de su sudadera, la miró con recelo.

–Nada de importancia…- contestó tratando de evadir la pregunta, suspiró resignada al notar la mirada inquisidora de la Gryffindor menor – Es solo… Digamos que pasó y luego de eso pasaron otras cosas más y él no quiere que se sepa que hiso algo a favor de una sangre-sucia…- en respuesta alzó una de sus rojizas cejas, frunciendo un poco el ceño, con los labios apretados en una línea casi recta.

– ¿Como qué, Mione?- insistió con tono un tanto alterado –Mione…- le llamó para persuadirla – Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Qué se supone que le debes a esa sanguijuela?- inquirió en tono desaprobatorio.

– Pensé que era un hurón…- respondió todavía dando evasivas, pero Ginny no cedía, suspiró hastiada –Lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada al respecto… Si lo hago, seguro me liquidará mientras duerma y con toda razón…- Ginny la miró con reproche, y observó también lo que ella llevaba en una mano.

– ¿Qué es eso?- señaló la prenda dorada –Dime que el imbécil de Malfoy no te lo regaló- Hermione negó con la cabeza, riendo sardónicamente.

–Es un brazalete, mi madre me lo dio mucho antes de la batalla final contra Voldemort, incluso antes de ir en busca de los horrocruxes, no lo había usado hasta hace unos días atrás, luego de terminar la guerra, cuando D-Malfoy- dijo, corrigiéndose antes de llamar al Slytherin por su nombre de pila – Estuvo aquí me lo devolvió, supongo que se me cayó durante el vuelo o en el tren y no me di cuenta…- vió al suelo, luego su brazalete y de nuevo a su amiga –Bueno… Creo que me voy, si no te molesta, quiero estar sola por un rato…- culminó con un patético amago de sonrisa, se puso de pie y se alejó casi corriendo, causando indignación en la jugadora de Quidditch.

Quería ir a la biblioteca, pero sabía que el primer lugar donde Ginny la buscaría sería justo allí, estaba por llegar cuando se percató de eso y decidió recorrer el castillo en busca de otro sitio, quizá el salón de premios anuales, pero no podía porque técnicamente era una repitiente así que no le tomarían en cuenta para ello, era consciente que ese año anunciarían otros nombres y que el suyo sería vejado sin remedio alguno; continuó paseándose sin rumbo por los pasillos, entonces recordó un lugar mucho mejor todavía que ese, con pasos apurados se dirigió al aula de música, donde además de instrumentos mágicos, arpas celtas y gaitas escocesas, tenían una hermosa serie de guitarras acústicas, para las clases de musicalización muggle, tomó una de mástil negro, con cuerpo rojo sangre y orillas negras que parecían craqueladas, la afinó y comenzó a puntear en un estilo lento y suave una lenta melodía gitana, luego tocando canciones bastante viejas, distrayéndose y dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre la furia roja que tendría que enfrentar cuando viera de nuevo a Ginny, sobre ella, sus padres, sobre tener que casarse, sobre Hogwarts, la magia, sobre absolutamente todo cuanto había en su mente; sin saber que era observada por un Slytherin que con mirada lasciva rodaba su vista por su figura, con una sonrisa socarrona y los ojos oscuros entrecerrados en una expresión morbosa.


	6. ¿Idioma Malfoy?

Vaya, esta semana se me está pasando rápido (cuando salvajemente te recortan semestre y todos los trabajos, talleres, exposiciones, proyectos exámenes, etc, te los colocan unos seguidos de otros y debes pasar todo el día en la univ, casi todos los días estudiar hasta la madrugada es agotador O.O), pero bueno, he aquí les traigo otro cap de este humilde fic :)

Me sentiría extremadamente feliz si dejaran reviews, así sabría si les está gustando y qué creen que se pueda mejorar ^_^ 3

**Noemi Cullen**: Espero te guste y que sigas leyendo esta historia jeje si todo sale como deseo vas a tener bastantes caps por leer :D Ah y trato de actualizar cad días :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones conocidos en el mundo Potteriano son creación de J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece (y alguno que otro personaje que mágicamente cobre vida acá por supuesto :P)

Sin más que decir, los dejo leer :)

* * *

Chapter 6: ¿Idioma Malfoy?

Una semana, exactamente una semana se cumplía ese día, desde que había ocurrido ese pequeño incidente que le había costado la bonita amistad que llevaba con la menor de los Weasley, una en que por su silencio, había tenido que enfrentarse a la ley de hielo, que la pelirroja, al sentirse indignada por su hermetismo, había comenzado a aplicar, pero, como tal, uno de los más grandes problemas de ese comportamiento, era que ella misma, por orgullo, como toda una leona, se defendía del mundo entero que se empeñaba en hacerle ver que cometía un error al no confiar en su amiga.

¡Y vaya que estaban equivocados todos! Por supuesto que confiaba en su casi hermana, pero también era una bruja de palabra, no podía faltar a su promesa de guardar silencio, no después de que él hubiera hecho desaparecer la espantosa marca de su brazo, aunque no lo hubiera hecho por ella, también estaba el hecho de que había sido quien básicamente había dirigido el 'plan de rescate' para los alumnos de Hogwarts y la había salvado de tener que viajar en escoba, pero más allá de ello, sentía que el chico no podía ser tan malo como había llegado a pensar, y vaya que le había costado admitir esa idea para sí misma.

La cuestión estaba en que se le había acercado cuando lloraba, sin burlas, con tratos oscos, sí, pero a su vez, podía percibir que eran esas actitudes las que encubrían al verdadero Draco, eso le había quedado demostrado con un gesto tan simple como el del pañuelo, porque, por mucha conveniencia que hubiera argumentado, una acción así, de parte de alguien así, y solo por, simplemente, una sangre-sucia así, no podía ser solo un estúpido capricho, sino que de alguna manera, estaba siendo condescendiente; quizá y solo quizá, porque el muchacho realmente tuviera un corazón que le golpeara dentro del pecho con cada latido y que fuera capaz de encogerse un poco al ver a una chica llorar.

Sinceramente, esos pensamientos la aterraban, la asustaban en demasía porque nunca había pensado bien de Malfoy, porque se suponía que debía odiarlo, pero a pesar de ello no lo hacía y recién lo descubría, porque se suponía que debía pensar que Draco Malfoy era un monstruo recibiendo una oportunidad que no merecía, porque según sus amigos y la sociedad mágica en general debía pensar que bajo toda esa frialdad, egocentrismo, petulancia, orgullo, cinismo y demás cosas, no había nada más que un ser abominable y todavía más profundamente que eso, debía haber solo un cascarón vacío que simulaba ser su corazón, pero por mucho que se esforzaba eso no era lo que veía, sino que veía a un chico duro, frío y orgulloso con su propia manera de hacer las cosas, uno que se había equivocado y ahora trataba de redimirse, uno que por tanto, era solo un joven mayoritariamente indolente y calculador que guardaba todo rastro de sensibilidad solo para los suyos, porque algo bueno debía tener para que a pesar de todo, Theodore Nott y Astoria Greengrass todavía le fueran fieles incondicionalmente, a pesar del repudio, el odio y el miedo que le profesaban los demás alumnos de su propia casa; una pesada mano se posó en su hombro sacándola de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole dar un respingo.

–Vamos Mione, es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando- casi suplicaba un desesperado Ron –Solo tienes que decírselo a ella y ya… Ni siquiera puedo entender todavía cómo es que Harry y yo no estamos enterados, porque pensé que confiabas más en nosotros- apretó la copa dorada que sostenía en su diestra, con fuerza –Pero ya que no vas a decirnos nada a Harry y a mí, al menos sálvanos del mal carácter de Ginny…- pidió en un tono que no parecía propio de él, con sequedad y cierto reproche.

–Basta ya con eso Ron- contestó Harry sin dejar que Hermione hablara –Si no quiere o no puede, sus razones tendrá, es nuestra amiga, así que debemos confiar en ella, además, no es nada tonta como para hacer alguna cosa estúpida- volteó a verla –Mione… Sobre Ginny…- suspiró cansado –Estoy de acuerdo con él, quizá puedas hablar con ella para que deje esa idea de no hablarte y así también deje de tratarnos tan mal… No eres la única a la que le afecta ¿Sabes…?- la castaña no pudo evitar mirar al techo hechizado, que lucía un estrellado cielo nocturno, más negro que su túnica, trató de contar mentalmente hasta veinte en latín, pero no pudo siquiera concentrarse en eso, al llegar al tres bufó.

– "No puedo soportar esto más"- pensó con gran sentimiento de impotencia, observó a sus dos amigos que la miraban esperando su respuesta, notó como Neville hablaba con Seamus Finnigan y como Ginny hablaba con Parvati Patil, y por alguna razón que no supo explicar, sintiéndose observada, fijó la vista por unos instantes en la mesa de Slytherin, un par de ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos e inmediatamente apartó la mirada, sintiéndose una traidora en cuanto pensó en rendirse y contar algo, pero, ¿Por qué una traidora? Era cierto que le debía un gran favor y que el chico no había hecho nada para molestarla últimamente, de hecho, solo de vez en cuando fastidiaba a Harry y Ron, también a Neville, pero no con insultos tan hirientes como los de antes, aun así no le debía ningún tipo de lealtad a Malfoy.

–"¿Qué tiene de malo contarle a Ginny?"- se cuestionó –"Al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amiga y él no lo sabría"- y vaya que cometía un error al pensar eso, pues efectivamente, cierto rubio se estaba enterando con lujo de detalle de lo que pensaba hacer, él se había tomado el trabajo de aprender a leer mentes por voluntad, a tal nivel, que podía elegir de quienes ver pensamientos y de quienes no ¿Y por qué su mente? Fácil: Necesitaba asegurarse de que no pensara en soltar el buche, no podía ni imaginarse qué clase de rumores, que afectaran el poco prestigio que le quedaba a su familia, se extenderían si se llegaban a enterar de aquello, no pensaba dejar que la gente pensara que se había vuelto un simple adulador mojigato cualquiera.

La castaña, ya ofuscada, se levantó de la mesa en que cenaban los de su casa y se decidió a ir a la sala de música, en el quinto piso, que a esas horas, era de las pocas salas que estaban abiertas, solas y más importante, en que nadie la buscaría, porque ni siquiera para sus amigos sería lógico hallarla allí.

Se había hecho oficialmente una semana, una en que había sido seguida por alguien más sin percatarse, en que solo dos personas sabían a dónde se dirigía cuando no se le encontraba ni siquiera en la sala común, o en la biblioteca, o con la profesora McGonagall, pues mientras uno la seguía y la miraba con lujuria, el otro, simplemente se había enterado de ello al haber leído por error uno de sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba perfeccionar su habilidad de selección de mentes a las que aplicar legeremancia, en medio del bullicio de los pasillos.

Eran ya siete días exactos en que la había espiado, había detallado su figura cuando se quitaba la túnica para tocar ese instrumento de cuerdas muggle, que debía admitir que sonaba bastante bien, se había percatado de que fuera de las horas de clases y del tiempo en la biblioteca, luego de la cena, se dirigía a esa sala, fueron días en que realmente pudo hacerse a la idea de que eso era un hábito, y nuevo o viejo, ese tal hábito le sería de utilidad, podría encontrarla allí entonces, tomarla por sorpresa, no tendría tiempo como para defenderse.

Pero, también habían sido días en que su compañero de casa había retenido en su mente varios pensamientos que habían llamado su atención, haciéndolo sospechar, porque cuando observaba como la mirada maliciosa de orbes negros se posaba en la chica, con brillo de deseo inocultable y pensamientos radicaban en: "solo unos días más…", "nadie llegará a esa sala…", "voy a gozar mucho de eso…", allí, justo en esos instantes notaba que todas esas ideas, junto con aquella mirada, no podían significar algo bueno, pero para su alivio, al notar que los días continuaban pasando y nada sucedía, hasta llegar a esa noche, simplemente descartó la idea de que Zabini fuera capaz, sin embargo, lo que no pudo descartar, fue la idea de que le había molestado verla llorar en el campo de Quidditch, por lo que pensó seriamente y casi sin descanso, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que, ciertamente, que Ginevra Weasley se enterara de lo ocurrido, no cambiaría nada, pero a cambio, se libraría de esos pensamientos depresivos, o por lo menos de una parte de ellos y eso sería verdaderamente relajante, una carga menos para sus hombros.

El Gran comedor recibía a los alumnos de las cuatro casas en su décimo primer día de haber iniciado las clases, el desayuno se servía con presentaciones variadas, que lucían suculentas, eran sin duda manjares sencillos, pero muy deliciosos.

–Vamos Ginny, ya es suficiente de esa tonta pelea que te traes con Mione, ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido averiguar nada sobre su secreto, no tenemos idea de qué pueda ser y ella no ha querido contarnos… Debe tener razones importantes para no hablar del tema… Solo háblale de nuevo, por favor…- decía un Gryffindor legendario de cabello negro y verdes ojos, casi suplicante.

– ¡No! Si ella no puede confiar en mí, entonces no puede ser mi amiga, además no veo qué clase de secreto pueda estarse guardando que pueda ser tan importante, incluso involucra a Malfoy- los ojos abiertos sin mesura de Ron, Harry y Neville se posaron en ella –Ahora si me darán la razón ¿No?- preguntó sonriendo complacida y con orgullo.

– ¿Qué?- preguntaron Potter y Weasley al unísono.

– ¿Cómo que tiene que ver con Malfoy, de qué hablas?- Preguntó un impresionado Longbottom que no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de oír.

– Como lo oyeron, ese secreto tiene que ver con ese sucio hurón; cuando fui con Hermione al campo de Quidditch hace unos días para volar un rato, no me di cuenta de que estaba allí, pero en cuanto lo vi descendí de nuevo y lo hallé hablándole y diciéndole algo sobre no se qué cosa, que hacía porque no quería que ella terminara por contarle a nadie lo que habían acordado mantener en secreto, así que él también sabe- los tres se quedaron de piedra al escucharla.

– Esa sanguijuela debe haberle hecho algo y ella no quiere contarnos, si me molesta que no me lo diga, es porque temo que la esté chantajeando, me preocupa que ella no confíe en mí y que por quedarse callada ese estúpido rubio oxigenado pueda hacerle algo malo- agregó sin terminar su idea, frunciendo el ceño al notar que la chica de la que hablaba estaba entrando al comedor, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en que estaban sentados –No mencionen nada de lo que les dije- ordenó y sus amigos asintieron.

Cuando llegó, se dirigió a la mesa de su casa sin siquiera fijarse en que una brillante mirada sibilina la seguía cada tanto, mientras otra mirada, se movía de ella al moreno que la observaba casi con ansias, se sentó frente a Neville y saludó a sus amigos, pasando de largo al llegar a Ginevra, que se puso roja de rabia al sentirse ignorada, comió sin decir mucho, solo cosas relacionadas con las clases y lo mucho que le hacía falta ver a Hagrid en esos momentos, en eso se le ocurrió algo bastante interesante, pero que tendría que esperar a que saliera de clases.

– Vaya Blaise, parece que te gusta la come-libros ¿no es así?- preguntó con sorna, sonriendo de medio lado, "gustar no es la palabra", leyó de la mente del interpelado –No me digas que quieres otro juguete…- insinuó inclinándose un poco hacia su izquierda para que, aparentemente, solo el moreno lo escuchara, este sonrió maliciosamente.

–Bueno Draco… Alguna utilidad deben tener las sangre-sucias, ¿No estás de acuerdo?- respondió mirando a la castaña amiga de Potter, sentada con este en la mesa de los Gryffindors –A demás… La idea de averiguar si es una leona de verdad es tentadora…- agregó mirando los grises ojos del Slytherin, que a pesar de mantener la misma expresión de superioridad de siempre, se sentía incómodo y terriblemente molesto, odiaba la idea de permitir que algún idiota manchara de esa forma el nombre de su casa, ya había decaído bastante a causa de los mortífagos y de él mismo, pero, algo que no se podía decir de ningún chico de las serpientes, era que fuera algún sádico, quizá un poco ninfómanos, pues su fama de ser dioses en la cama no se había forjado de manera gratuita, pero no quería decir que fueran abusadores sexuales, rió sardónico, aparentando ser el mismo sarcástico de todos lo días, negó con la cabeza.

– Vaya…- observó rápidamente a la mesa de los leones y miró de vuelta a Zabini –Te puede llegar a costar muy caro jugar con una de esas leoncitas… Y no creo que ella quiera algo contigo…- agregó sonriendo de medio lado, permitiendo en todo ese tiempo que Theodore escuchara la conversación sin que el chico de ojos oscuros se diera cuenta, el aludido rió con ganas, terminando su risa en un tono sarcástico y malévolo que le hiso tensarse, ocultándolo inmediatamente.

– No necesito que ella quiera Draco… Sabes bien que entre nosotros dos, eres tú el de la idea de que la mujer debe estar de acuerdo, pero… Esa no es una mujer… Es un juguete, basura, algo sin valor que solo existe para ser aprovechado y desechado después… A demás, tampoco es que piense acostarme con ella, por ahora, solo quiero jugar, seducirla… Luego quizá consiga el premio mayor… Eso sí será algo que ella desee por su cuenta para cuando suceda…- alzó una ceja y sonrió casi maniáticamente, el rubio suspiró.

– Zabini… Si haces algo así, mejor que sea después de salir de Hogwarts, así al menos no mancharás el poco buen nombre que todavía le queda a nuestra casa- le miró con estoicismo.

– Vamos Draco, no puedo esperar tanto, si lo hago al final de este año, luego de habernos graduado, ya estaremos todos casados y seguro que ya la habrán estrenado… Y eso es justo lo que quiero yo hacer, porque es obvio que nadie le ha tocado, si entiendes a que me refiero- contestó tranquilo, dejando en el chico una sensación inconfundible de repugnancia, no se explicaba como podía alguien a quien consideraba un aliado, ser así, pero no era quién para meterse en eso, solo debía detenerlo de ser necesario, por el bien de la casa de Salazar, a demás, le había recordado algo importante, debía buscar con quién casarse y eso no sería nada fácil, tampoco es que su prometida fuera a caer del cielo si él mismo no se aplicaba a la labor de hallar una.

Cuando terminó de comer, se fue sin esperar a nadie, camino al salón de Historia de la Magia, donde debían ver clases con los Slytherin, al llegar al aula, pudo notar que solo dos de las serpientes estaban allí, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, donde llevaba la varita y el pañuelo que el chico le había dado, lo sacó y dio unos pasos hasta quedar cerca de uno de los Slytherins, que se hallaba de espaldas.

–Malfoy…- pronunció en voz baja, para que solo el aludido la oyera, pero Theodore también la miró, ambos se acercaron más a ella, reduciendo al menos dos de los tres metros que los separaban –Solo quería devolverte esto- le tendió el pañuelo, el chico alzó una rubia ceja y sonrió de lado, con aire sarcástico.

–Granger, ¿En serio piensas que recibiré eso de vuelta?- ensanchó su sardónica sonrisa –No seas tan ilusa, mejor deja de hacerme perder el tiempo- pasó de ella, caminando hasta la última fila del salón, hacia la izquierda, donde habitualmente se sentaban los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes, ella frunció el ceño con ira mal contenida, se giró hacia él.

–Eres un imbécil Malfoy, y sí, tienes razón, no debí pensar que podrías actuar como un adulto o que al menos tendrías la delicadeza de aceptarlo de vuelta, lo siento, mi error- dijo, viendo como el chico la ignoraba deliberadamente y se sentaba colocando los pies en la mesa, se giró hacia Nott, que todavía estaba donde mismo, lo vió reírse quedamente, tratando de disimular y casi le asesinó con la mirada.

–Lo siento Granger, es solo que me parece adorable que trates de insultarlo con eso, a veces olvido que pocos entienden el idioma Draco – sonrió con suma franqueza.

– ¿El qué?- inquirió con una ceja arqueada en son de extrañeza, olvidando su mueca de enojo.

–El idioma Draco…- repitió con tono obvio y metió sus manos en los bolsillos–Para poder tratar con alguien como él, debes saber que su manera de hablar y hacer las cosas, nunca es exactamente fiel a lo que realmente piensa o desea, en este caso, esa fue su manera de decirte que ese pañuelo es tuyo desde el momento en que lo tomaste y no acepta devoluciones, ya sabes, los regalos de los Malfoy nunca deben ser devueltos… Mucho menos los de los Black y él es ambos…- agregó mirando al techo, como en una ensoñación y la observó de nuevo –'Es para ti', creo que eso es lo que exactamente significa en idioma Malfoy- culminó, le sonrió de lado y fue a sentarse con su amigo sin esperar a que la leona diera respuesta alguna, mientras todos comenzaban a entrar.

La clase había sido pesada incluso para ella, que era demasiado aplicada, la mención de los EXTASIS le daba escalofríos y la hacía sentirse ansiosa y extremadamente nerviosa y estresada, caminaba tras el grupo del resto de Gryffindors que, como ella, se dirigían a la clase de pociones, la cual sería impartida por Snape, como todos los años, el cual esta vez les daría clases en compañía de los Ravenclaw, decidió sentarse cerca de la mitad del salón, un tanto alejada de sus amigos, pero junto con Luna, que parecía ser la única que no la juzgaba ni le retiraba el habla por un simple secreto, Severus entró junto con Draco y ambos se separaron en la puerta, el hombre caminó por todo el salón, haciendo que el ruido de los cuchicheos cesara de inmediato, se colocó al frente de sus alumnos

–Veo que están todos bastante cómodos en sus asientos…- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras en su lúgubre tono habitual –No quiero escuchar murmullos durante mi clase, no admitiré actitudes poco menos que correctas, si bien siguen siendo alumnos, jóvenes soñadores, también son chiquillos incultos sin nada en el cerebro, que lamentablemente tendrán que aprender forzosamente de responsabilidad adquiriendo un importante tipo de compromiso, y ya que ante la ley son adultos, no esperen otro trato de mi parte de ahora en adelante- Los jóvenes magos y brujas se habían mirado unos con otros, reavivando en sus mentes el recuerdo del terrible anuncio de McGonagall, oficialmente les quedaban un aproximado de unos angustiantes tres meses y medio para hallar pareja y oficializar su compromiso, no tenían idea de qué hacer o cómo escapar de esa situación.

– Bien, ya que ahora puedo comenzar a dar mi clase… Señor Malfoy, pase- el aludido que estaba parado justo en el umbral de la puerta entró sin observar a nadie, percibiendo de las mentes de los jóvenes, cosas que iban desde insultos, hasta simples preguntas como el por qué de su presencia en el lugar en ese momento, incluso se sorprendió al percibir pensamientos favorables de alguna que otra chica con respecto a su aspecto físico, lo cual solo le acrecentaba el ego, pero a su vez lo hacía sentir vacío, ¿Es que solo eso podían ver de él?, ¿No contaba el hecho de que realmente tuviera un lado humano acaso? Claro que no, porque sinceramente, nadie lo conocía de verdad, solo Theo y Astoria lo hacían y comprendían el verdadero significado de sus acciones y sin embargo, ni ellos mismos lograban ver ese aspecto de sí mismo verdaderamente y por entero.

– Aquí lo tiene, señor Malfoy…- dijo otorgándole un pergamino vacío a simple vista –Más le vale que llegue a las manos adecuadas o me daré cuenta y se lo haré pagar caro…- advirtió con seriedad excesiva, provocando escalofríos en los presentes y una sonrisa ladina en el aludido, que se sentía identificado con las actitudes de su padrino, con el que había comenzado a trazar una nueva relación de amistad después de todo lo que había sucedido y de las injurias que él mismo había proclamado en su contra; había descubierto que en cierta forma, ese era algo parecido a su ejemplo a seguir, exceptuando la parte en que era soltero por el resto de su jodida existencia, pero eso era lo de menos.

–Llegará a las manos adecuadas profesor…- guardó el papel en su túnica –Y por favor… No me diga señor, se supone que aun no lo soy… Con permiso- dijo arqueando una ceja y retirándose de allí sin mirar atrás, sin prestar atención a los pensamientos que revoloteaban por el aire, mientras Severus contenía un bufido, dirigiéndose luego a sus estudiantes.

–Para la clase de hoy, elaborarán la poción de esencia de díctamo, la cual cura heridas sangrantes, deberán seguir mis instrucciones como es costumbre, estas están ya en la pizarra y los ingredientes están en sus repisas correspondientes, busquen los calderos en el armario de siempre, lleva una semana terminarla, por ello es útil siempre tener reservas, ahora, tal como están sentados, comiencen a hacer su trabajo en parejas o grupos de tres- ordenó sin inmutarse, paseándose por el salón.

–Luna…- la aludida la observó con expresión soñadora, sonriente y perdida como siempre, manteniéndose relajada y aguardando porque Hermione continuara hablando –Hagamos esto rápido, quiero irme ya y… Creo que no es tampoco tu intención hablarme y que Ginny se moleste contigo por eso…- dijo con expresión entristecida, la chica solo le sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

–Hermione, tú eres mi amiga y creo que tienes razón de guardar secretos si eso te parece correcto, porque nunca se termina de conocer a una persona, además… Creo que si Draco Malfoy y tú tienen un secreto que guardar, es justo dejar que lo hagan…- la expresión atónita de Granger le hiso sonreír ampliamente –No te impresiones, creo que estás siendo obvia al llevar tu mano cada tanto al bolsillo de tu túnica y sacar a escondidas ese pañuelo con sus iniciales…- la castaña se ruborizó –No sé exactamente qué pasó, pero creo que no ha sido malo y… Que los mejores detalles son los más simples…- agregó mientras invocaba un 'accio' para atraer el díctamo y colocarlo en la balanza para pesarlo, dejando que la castaña fuera en pos del caldero en que echarían los ingredientes.

La clase se había hecho larga, se sentía seriamente aturdida, no sabía qué hacer, se encaminaba a la biblioteca, entonces al dirigirse a una sección bastante solitaria de estantes para quedarse allí, decidida a no ser molestada por nadie, pudo percibir que alguien rondaba sus espaldas, por su cercanía dio un respingo y volteó casi tropezando con sus propios pies en un acto digno de Ron en sus momentos de nerviosismo, le sorprendió sentirse atajada por un par de fuertes brazos que la sujetaban mientras se enderezaba, se echó hacia atrás librándose del contacto tan repentino.

–Granger, me he dado cuenta de que tu amiguita, la hermana de la comadreja no te habla porque estás ocultándole algo- metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – Seré indulgente contigo, puedes decírselo a mini-Weasley- pero ella negó – ¿Entonces perderás su amistad?- ella retiró la vista con pesadez y un deje de tristeza que se empecinaba en ocultar.

– Yo… Prefiero contárselo a otra persona- la miró con rostro tenso esperando a que se explicara –Se que ella no dirá nada, será incluso más discreta que Ginny…- espetó sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que decía, ¿Para qué le estaba pidiendo permiso a Malfoy? El rubio asintió.

–Bien…- balbuceó, el chico se dio media vuelta para irse y ella le detuvo tomándolo de la manga de su túnica en un acto impulsivo que no fue capaz de suprimir.

–Malfoy…- este se giró hacia la castaña, que soltó la manga tan bruscamente como si le hubiera quemado – ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó con una timidez que no era normal en su persona, se sentía repentinamente cohibida y empequeñecida frente a la alta figura del rubio que le sacaba más de una cabeza de estatura.

–Es simple Granger… Si sigues así, vas a explotar y a gritarles a tus amigos todo lo que ha pasado, entonces se enterarán varias personas, pero si cuentas con alguien que lo sepa todo y que te apoye, será más fácil evitar que eso ocurra… Es más conveniente que sepa solo uno a que lo sepa un montón de gente- contestó con aire despreocupado, en tono obvio, "ya veo… es solo eso…", alcanzó a leer de la mente de Hermione.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?- preguntó ignorando el pensamiento de la castaña.

– Luna Lovegood…- respondió sin pensar demasiado –Ella no le dirá a nadie…- suspiró.

– Así que Lovegood…- pasó su mano por el cabello platinado, Hermione lo miró extrañada por haberle escuchado llamar a la chica por su apellido y no 'lunática', como solía hacerlo, pero no dijo nada –Más les vale no decirle nada a nadie más- la Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos.

– No me amenaces Malfoy, no soy una de tus serpientes indefensas, te recuerdo que también se usar la varita y que no te temo como ellos- contestó enojada y con ceño fruncido, el rubio sonrió de lado.

–No es una amenaza Granger- dijo burlón –Es una seria advertencia- agregó con estoicismo al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder ante la figura masculina de contextura más grande y complexión más fuerte que la suya –Y además… Sí eres más indefensa de lo que crees…- culminó diciendo sin dar importancia a la expresión enojada e indignada de la chica.

–Mejor cállate y vete, hurón… - espetó por lo bajo, pero el príncipe de Slytherin alcanzó a escucharla y se reprimió a sí mismo para no bufar o mostrarse enojado, en cambio sonrió con sarcasmo.

–Te recuerdo Granger, que este lugar no te pertenece, así que yo hago lo que quiera- respondió con tono burlón, dando unos pasos atrás y apoyando la espalda en uno de los estantes, la castaña bufó fastidiada.

–Haz lo que quieras Malfoy- le dijo decidida a no prestarle atención, se acercó al estante frente al que él se encontraba, buscando un libro que quería conseguir para una pequeña investigación que estaba haciendo sobre pociones, quizá podría encontrar algo que le ayudara a resolver de una vez por todas el problema de memoria de sus padres, halló uno que llamó su atención y se paró en puntillas para alcanzarlo, pero no pudo, estaba todavía demasiado alto y solo podía rozar con sus dedos el lomo del libro, el rubio observaba divertido la vana lucha por alcanzar el objeto y se acercó lentamente a las espaldas de la leona, cuando ya estaba por llegar a ella, esta perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló, él la sujetó entre sus brazos por mero reflejo.

– Ten más cuidado Granger- le dijo cerca del oído en tono de superioridad mientras la soltaba, ella se dio vuelta para encararlo, pero no pudo, porque él la hiso retroceder al acercarse al estante, encerrándola entre dicho objeto y su cuerpo, estiró su brazo y alcanzó el libro sin esfuerzo, lo bajó y se separó un poco de ella –Ten, ahora deja de mirarme así- espetó tendiéndole el material.

–Gracias Malfoy- murmuró consternada, ¿El chico más odioso y cruel de todo el colegio podía tener gestos amables? Vaya, definitivamente cada día aprendía algo nuevo, salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharlo suspirar sonoramente en signo de frustración.

–Escucha Granger, creo que lo más sensato es que nos llevemos bien, por mi parte, no planeo seguir con estas estupideces de años atrás, no es que planee hacerte mi amiga, pero tengo cosas mucho mejores y más importantes que hacer que concentrarme en lo insufrible que puedas llegar a ser, así que simplemente tratémonos de forma civilizada, hicimos un trato antes y para un Malfoy un trato representa un negocio y en ningún negocio debe existir un comportamiento de este tipo, tan desacertado, es mera conveniencia y a ambos nos beneficia- le dijo, impresionándola todavía más, e impresionándose a sí mismo también, ¿De qué iba eso de tratar de ser amable con la chica?, ¿Se debía acaso al favor que ella le estaba haciendo al no contar nada de lo sucedido en el expreso? Era absurdo, ella solo estaba pagando un favor con otro, borrar su marca a cambio de su silencio, eso era todo, aunque en sí, ambas cosas la beneficiaban más a ella que a él mismo.

Decidió que retirarse era lo mejor y así lo hiso, dejándola pensativa, dudosa con la palabra en la boca, bastante estupefacta, todavía debía pensar en qué se suponía que debía hacer con su propia vida, los negocios familiares, cómo exaltar el nombre de los Malfoy, pero sobre todo, tenía que entenderse a sí mismo, porque se sentía perdido en una turbia marea de rostros que mostraban odio y recelo cuando estaba cerca y eso solo le recordaba constantemente los errores que había cometido y que posiblemente pagaría por el resto de su vida, debía tratar de arreglar esas cosas, debía hacer todo por conseguir su felicidad, que básicamente era ver feliz a Narcissa, por ser su única razón de mantenerse cuerdo y con vida, pero más que nada, debía aclararse, buscarse y hallarse a sí mismo.


	7. El salón de música

Hellou! (síp, me encanta hora de aventuras y adoro a Finn el humano :D)

He decidido traerles un nuevo cap, deseando que les guste, pero antes que lean, me disculparé de antemano por lo siguiente:

Hermione va a ser la víctima de diversos incidentes durante una temporada, por el bien de la historia aunque esto tiene su explicación, la cual será dada a lo largo del Fic, por supuesto, por un personaje que he adoptado para hacerlo un poco más interesante y que tendrá parte importante, pero en unos cuantos caps más.

Cabe destacar que me encanta Hermione, ella es una chica fuerte, bonita e inteligente, como un modelo a seguir, por lo que con pesar estoy relegándola un poco al papel de damisela en apuros, aunque no por mucho tiempo 3:) Ella también va a tener sus momentos de gloria *-*

**Caroline y Caroline 2186 **(Que apostarían porque son la misma user jeje xD)**:** También adoro a Theo y Luna juntos, por eso trataré de enfocar ciertas escenas hacia ellos, con las que dar a entender los avances en su relación :D Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

Disclaimer: los personajes y locaciones conocidos en el mundo Potteriano pertenecen a la ilustre J.K. Rowling, solo la trama es mía junto con OoC de mi propia creación.

Ahora sí, sin más que decir ¡A leer! :D

* * *

Chapter 7: El salón de música.

– ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- la curiosidad en los ojos de Luna era aplastante.

– Yo… Necesito contarte algo, pero debes jurarme que no lo dirás a nadie más, ni siquiera bajo tortura, ni aunque te dieran a tomar veritaserum ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Luna?- un asentimiento por respuesta, la dulce sonrisa que iluminaba los profundos ojos azules de la Ravenclaw le transmitió la confianza que necesitaba.

–Bien… Hace algunos días, cuando veníamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts…- procedió a narrar detallada y cronológicamente cada hecho, sin dejar pasar nada por alto, la joven de la casa de las águilas observaba con detenimiento los gestos y expresiones de Hermione, sus sonrojos, sus medias sonrisas involuntarias, sus fruncimientos de ceño, notando como algunas cosas referentes al rubio la hacían cambiar de humor rápidamente, sonrió con comprensión al formar una idea en su mente que locamente satisfizo aquellos cabos sueltos que resaltaban ante sus ojos como luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

–Creo que estás haciendo bien en guardarlo en secreto, tal y como lo prometiste Herms- colocó una mano en el hombro de la castaña para mostrarle su apoyo.

–Ya verás que ellos comprenderán, solo dales tiempo- le miró sin verla, apartó un poco el rostro hacia un costado al notar que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo.

–Buenas tardes, señoritas, lamento interrumpir su charla, pero quisiera saber, ¿Me dejarías robártela un rato, Hermione?- preguntó con un dejo de timidez y cierto rubor en sus mejillas que la leona no pudo pasar por alto, asintió sin siquiera inmutarse al escuchar su nombre de labios del castaño, permitiendo que Theo sonriera ampliamente.

– ¿Crees que puedas esperar cinco minutos?- la leona inquirió solo para darse cuenta de que a las espaldas de Theo se acercaba Astoria.

–Theodore, dijiste que buscaríamos a Draco- reclamó irritada.

–Sí, pero es que he encontrado algo mejor en el camino, así que creo que por ahora te dejaré esa tarea a ti- respondió suavemente, su aire de tranquilidad hiso a la serpiente bufar.

–Bien, yo me haré cargo- giró sobre sus propios pies y se dispuso a caminar.

–Busca en el aula de DCAO- recomendó Luna inocentemente, Astoria solo miró sobre su hombro y asintió mientras continuaba su camino para indicar que la había escuchado, Theodore tendió el brazo hacia la Ravenclaw.

–Bien, han pasado cinco minutos, bien gastados o no, he cumplido con mi palabra- la leona le sonrió con complicidad.

–Está bien, estoy de acuerdo- se puso de pie –Diviértete Luna- murmuró a su compañera antes de seguir el mismo pasillo que la princesa de las serpientes había recorrido antes, Luna tomó el brazo del castaño.

– ¿Y qué deseas hacer, Theodore? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio?- inquirió ingenuamente, el chico solo le sonrió con ojos brillantes de dulzura.

–Hoy estoy a tus órdenes, haremos lo que quieras e iremos a donde tú quieras- respondió acercándosele un poco, la Ravenclaw sonrojada comenzó a caminar con él rumbo a la biblioteca.

–Quiero pescar plimpies, pero primero necesito ir a la biblioteca, quizá en alguna parte pueda hallar qué tipo de red es ideal para hacerlo sin lastimarlos- sonrió con emoción, Theo hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

–Me parece bien, también me encantaría ir de pesca contigo, si tu estás de acuerdo claro; quiero aprender todo lo que pueda sobre criaturas mágicas- ambos continuaron su camino.

Los siguientes tres días luego de que Ron, junto con Harry y Neville se enteraran de que el secreto de Hermione involucraba a Draco, la castaña había tenido que soportar las malas caras del pelirrojo, el cual se hallaba incluso más molesto que su hermana menor, hasta Longbottom trataba de comportarse normalmente, aunque no lo lograba del todo y siempre terminaba por actuar recelosamente, sintiéndose incómodo con la situación; el único que parecía hacer todo su esfuerzo por no dejar que las cosas se arruinaran a causa de su pequeño secreto, era Harry, quien intentaba al menos no juzgarla por ello.

Su aliada, la única que sabía a medias lo ocurrido era Luna, Theodore se había enterado por casualidad, ya que Malfoy había insistido en hablarlo con la Ravenclaw, aunque de su boca habían salido solo advertencias y Nott hijo lo acompañaba en ese momento, excusándose en la igualdad de condiciones que debía existir entre ambos, 'si un amigo tuyo lo sabe, uno mío debe hacerlo igual', había dicho en esa ocasión.

Así como los días habían estado avanzando, Halloween ya se acercaba y los restantes continuaban mermando, la salida pronta a Hongsmeade ya se avecinaba, los ánimos sin embargo estaban caldeados, no solo por las secuelas de la segunda guerra mágica, sino por la tensión de invitar a alguien al baile que McGonagall organizaba para facilitar la socialización entre alumnos; para los del sexto y séptimo año era mayor la ansiedad que se respiraba que para los de años inferiores, puesto que, de alguna manera, ya para esa festividad la pareja que les acompañara, sería posiblemente con quien terminaría por emparejar su firma con la suya en el listado del Ministerio.

Los rumores sobre los vestidos, los chicos y el quién invitaría a quién se habían estado acrecentando, y por alguna razón, todos tenían interés especial en las parejas de exmortífagos como Zabini y Crabbe, pero los nombres más resaltantes eran los de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, a pesar de que este último no hubiere sido un mortífago anteriormente.

Todos se preguntaban quién se atrevería a ir con el castaño y quien podría 'merecer', según el criterio del rubio, llegar de su brazo, aunque muchos más bien tenían la idea de que aceptar una invitación de parte del chico sería una aberración al espíritu de bondad fortalecido en unos y naciente en otros, pero, si algo había que todos casi pudieran apostar con total seguridad, era de que la acompañante del futuro señor Malfoy, sería la bella Astoria Greengrass, puesto que parecía ser la única chica que podía acercarse a él sin enfrentarse a las orgullosas y egocéntricas actitudes del Slytherin y salir bien parada.

El paso de los días ya no era solo un amanecer que se presentaba para morir en el ocaso por cada uno de los días que se escurrían de entre los dedos de los jóvenes incautos que perdían el tiempo, este ritual se había convertido en un nuevo generador de tensión entre el alumnado e incluso el profesorado, Draco llevaba ya al menos una semana tratando de maquinar alguna idea que le llevara a conseguir a una buena chica con la que comprometerse, que no lo rechazara por temor a que pudiera asesinarle solo por el hecho de ser un mortífago desertor.

Se sorprendía de sí mismo en muchas ocasiones, notando que ya no le interesaba encontrar a una bella sangre limpia de familia prestigiosa que otorgara a su progenie buenos genes y un gran apellido que adornara al suyo, no, tampoco pensaba que era su futura esposa quien debía hacer méritos para merecer una ínfima migaja de atención de su parte, ahora simplemente pensaba en el matrimonio de sus padres y en como estos lo habían vivido siempre a través de conveniencias, tratos y condescendencias negociables, porque todo ese matrimonio de años y prestigio había sido solo eso, un asqueroso negocio, y él no era fruto de un cálido amor naciente que había asentado entre dos jóvenes soñadores para unirles, solo era una herramienta útil para su padre, que necesitaba a un heredero que continuara con su limpio linaje de generaciones y generaciones de refinamiento, aunque bien sabía que con su madre era todo un caso muy diferente, porque para ella sí era más que solo eso, era alguien querido, tal vez no amado, o quizá sí, pero definitivamente apreciado y eso era lo único que alcanzaba a refrenar el doloroso nudo que se apretaba en su estómago cada que pensaba en ello, al menos para esa única mujer, no era solo un estorbo, el menos ella sí lo valoraba aunque fuera un poco.

Lo malo era que con el pasar de los años, se había dado cuenta de que no era suficiente, quería alcanzar lo que en su vida parecía imposible, ahora deseaba alcanzar la felicidad, aquella que muy tarde había comprendido que le había sido cambiada por objetos materiales desde su más tierna infancia, sin embargo, no era idiota, estaba consciente de que no tenía tanta suerte, porque ahora que debía casarse por obligación, las posibilidades de hallar a una chica con quien tener una bonita y feliz vida, para luego tener hijos a los que tratar como abría deseado que lo trataran a él, eran casi nulas, por no decir que simplemente no existían.

Con toda clase de pensamientos asestando en su cabeza se encaminaba hacia el pasillo del tercer piso, necesitaba llegar a las mazmorras y encerrarse en su habitación al menos un rato, no quería ser molestado, ya suficiente había tenido con la discusión que había sostenido con Snape en su despacho.

Hermione y Luna caminaban por el inicio del pasillo del tercer piso, recorriendo el castillo con tranquilidad, aprovechando que habían salido de clases y todavía tenían tiempo para hablar un poco antes de irse al gran comedor, la castaña se pasaba buena parte del tiempo libre que no empleaba en la biblioteca o la sala de música con la rubia Ravenclaw, que se había convertido en su único apoyo y en su confidente, mostrándose discreta, comprensiva y leal a la confianza que su amiga había decidido cederle, los pasos de ambas resonaban en un eco suave y desacompasado en que el sonido dejaba percibir la sensación de tranquilidad que suponían las pisadas de quienes lo generaban, mientras otras más se dejaban escuchar con rabia, fuertes y estruendosas, en medio del barullo de chicos que caminaban por allí también.

– ¡Apártate maldita sangre-sucia!- gritó empujando a Hermione mientras pasaba dando pisotones y haciendo que la Gryffindor perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de sentón al suelo, mientras todos comenzaban a mirar hacia ambas.

–No sé ni para qué existen criaturas como tú- espetó la Slytherin escupiendo sus palabras con desprecio, para continuar su camino, la castaña se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo Parkinson? La cuestión es más bien ¿Por qué existe gente como tú? Si tienes algún problema, mejor ve a resolverlo tú sola en vez de comportarte como idiota…- espetó intentando mantenerse serena, pero con inmensos deseos de darle un puñetazo incluso más fuerte del que le había dado a Draco en tercer año, no estaba de humor como para ser paciente, Pansy se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Qué dijiste, zorra?- preguntó amenazante sacando su varita y dándose vuelta para encararla, Luna se mantenía tranquila, pero antes de que la misma chica Slytherin volteara, ya había sacado su propia varita, quedando ambas en posición, una de ataque y la otra a la defensiva, mas antes que alguna se moviera, unas sogas ataron a Pansy desde la espalda.

– Ya es suficiente…- su voz fue severa, pero dulce, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los marrones de Hermione – Lamento esto… No volverá a suceder…- agregó acercándose a la chica atada, que luchaba por deshacerse del amarre.

– Si haces algo como esto de nuevo tendré que quitarte puntos aunque seas de mi propia casa- aseveró.

– En eso tienes razón Astoria, no sucederá otra vez- su voz monocorde y fría, arrastrando las palabras, hiso que la rubia de las serpientes volteara a ver a quien le hablaba, sonrió de lado, sardónicamente, al notar que este lo hacía también, comprendiendo que no era necesario hacer mucho más que eso.

– Está bien Draco… Como tú digas- respondió asintiendo y liberando a Pansy, que inmediatamente se puso de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el suelo buscando aire para llenar por entero sus pulmones, dedicándole luego una mirada asesina a la Gryffindor, que por un momento pudo sentir como se le helaba la sangre, se puso de pie y se giró hacia el líder de las serpientes.

– ¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Defender los derechos de los sangre-sucia? Eso es un insulto, es como escupir de cara a la tumba de nuestro fundador, ¿Acaso ahora te mezclas con esta basura? ¿Eres un traidor a la sangre, Draco? Mira que tratar a esta gente como si mereciera ser vista como algo diferente a la repugnante escoria que son, solo por tener la oportunidad de irte con cualquier maldita sabandija que se te pase por en frente…- dijo con sorna, sonriéndole retadora, sacándolo de sus casillas, sin embargo, él no cedería a sus juegos, ella no lo valía.

–Pansy… Lo explicaré de nuevo- dijo sonriéndole ladinamente y acercándose a las Slytherins, ignorando a Hermione y a Luna.

– Tú no me interesas… No quiero siquiera llegar a pensar en tener que compartir mi cama contigo, preferiría manchar mi sangre que hacerlo, porque sinceramente, hasta una mestiza me sería de mucho más valor que tú, ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo- terminó diciendo con gesto indiferente, tal y como había aprendido de Snape, la Gryffindor no pudo evitar notar que había hablado de mestizos, no 'basura, no 'sangre-sucias' ni ningún otro improperio.

–Ahora lárgate de mi vista o me encargaré de que Severus sepa quién le ha estado saqueando su estante privado de pociones…- agregó finalmente con palabras arrastradas y paladeadas sibilinamente por sus labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa de victoria, para ver como la chica, del enojo, pasaba a una mueca de susto, empalidecía y se iba caminando como si estuviera bajo un 'imperius', murmurando por lo bajo.

–Luna, ya vámonos…- la rubia asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los Slytherins que quedaban, la castaña se detuvo al estar ya bastante cerca de pasar de lado del rubio –Gracias…- dijo mirándolos un instante y siguió su camino con la soñadora chica sin esperar respuesta, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorar el débil temblor que sacudía sus rodillas.

– Draco…- Astoria le llamó, tratando de tantear el terreno – No pasó nada… Llegué a tiempo…- comentó con voz suave, tratando de obtener una reacción de parte del rubio, este fijó sus grises ojos en ella.

– Lo sé- respondió son seriedad –Ese no es el problema, mira a tu alrededor- la chica lo hizo, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida y los murmullos de algunos entrometidos, miró de nuevo a Draco.

– McGonagall va a saberlo igual- suspiró –Adiós, Copa de las Casas…- murmuró con ironía mientras abanicaba su mano en forma de despedida, la rubia le sonrió.

–Vamos, no seas pesimista, quizá ella no nos quite demasiados puntos porque nosotros intervenimos- dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho masculino.

– ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta antes de la cena? Eso te animará- agregó divertida, el chico sonrió de lado, dejando la tensión y se encogió de hombros aceptando, esa estúpida copa no era lo que le importaba, ya después analizaría que era lo que lo había molestado de tal escena con la que se había encontrado, esa sensación de ardor en la boca del estómago al escuchar hablar a Pansy así no había sido normal.

Se sentaron cerca del lago del calamar gigante, al lado de unas rocas de buen tamaño, en las que reclinaban sus espaldas para ver el atardecer, un chico moreno los observaba, entre entristecido e irritado, queriendo ser él quien ocupara el lugar de Draco en aquel momento, siguió caminando junto con Seamus Finnigan, que lo miraba con condescendencia y mientras avanzaban unos cuantos pasos, le daba palmadas en la espalda tratando de animar a su amigo, caminaron hasta el patio de transformaciones, llegando bastante callados, en un silencio que Seamus rompió.

– Dean…- le llamó, el aludido volteó –Hermano, la viste, estaba con Malfoy, y todos dicen que ella será su pareja para el baile, pero… Yo no creo que eso signifique algo, seguro se la llevan bien, pero eso es todo- trató de animarlo.

– Yo…- dijo dudoso – No lo sé… Me gusta, y mucho, pero… Recuerda que ella es una sangre-pura, yo soy hijo de un muggle y… No creo que ella quiera si quiera estar en un mismo salón conmigo, además, si le digo algo, creerá que estoy intentando insinuarle que quiero que sea mi pareja para ese ridículo listado del Ministerio y… No quiero que termine por burlarse en mi cara…- alegó Dean, continuando con su camino y con su amigo pisándole los talones.

El pequeño paseo había sido relajante, ambos rubios hablaban de cosas banales y reían mientras Astoria iba de su brazo, casi al llegar al comedor, se les unió Theo, a quien la chica tomó también del brazo, quedando en medio de ambos.

– Bien…- rió divertida –Esto sí que es una buena entrada, del brazo de los dos Slytherins más codiciados de este año- sonrió ladina, con porte confiado y astuto, mientras ambos chicos sonreían de lado también, con altivez.

–Quizá deberías tratar de acercarte a tu chico en vez de huir de él… Así no tendría que soportar que pendas de mi cuello todo el tiempo - la chica enrojeció soltando a Draco y frunció el ceño para asesinarlo con la mirada como toda respuesta, los tres se dirigieron a la mesa de las serpientes, se mantuvieron comiendo y charlando e ignorando al resto de los de su casa, mientras los jóvenes de la realeza Slytheriana trataban de aconsejarla y la convencían de hablar con el chico que le gustaba.

–Por amor a Godric, chicos… Somos amigos, Dejen de portarse así…- pedía a los hermanos Weasley, que seguían ignorándola tanto como podían y dedicándole miradas ácidas, bufó al ver sus caras, al menos ya las cosas estaban bien con Neville y Harry.

–Por Merlín, no puedo creer que piensen de esa forma, al menos Harry sí sabe comportarse- tomó una manzana de la bandeja de frutas – Mejor me iré antes de terminar por lanzarles 'mocomurcielagos'…- se retiró sin mirar atrás, con Harry tras ella.

– Mione, espera…- la detuvo tomándola del brazo –Sabes que están preocupados y que yo también lo estoy, y no es la mejor actitud, pero… ¿Por qué es que no puedes contarnos nada?- la castaña suspiró.

–Prometí no hacerlo… Por favor, no presiones más… Solo puedo decirte que a diferencia de lo que quieren creer, no pasó nada malo, de hecho se podría decir que todo lo contrario y por eso le debo un gran favor a Malfoy, el cual me pidió que pagara con mi silencio, lo que me pareció un trato justo, así que si no te molesta, yo quiero retirarme, ve con los chicos y disfruta con ellos…- forzó fallidamente una sonrisa, se encaminó sin pensarlo a la sala de música, dejando con la palabra en la boca a un preocupado azabache que se iba más confuso que antes a su sala común, con el deseo de meditar en paz las palabras de la castaña, con toda la calma que pudiera conseguir.

Desde que la había visto esa mañana, luego de las clases de los leones y las serpientes con Snape, que les impartiría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no había podido quitarse esa molesta sensación de incomodidad que le traía el extraño presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, era como si todos sus órganos internos estuviesen revueltos y le costara respirar bien, habían momentos en los que incluso se sentía algo mareado, tanto que ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor, estando con sus amigos, podía evitar mirar muy disimuladamente para vigilarla, todo parecía ir ordinariamente, pero en cuanto la castaña salió, supo instantáneamente a dónde se dirigía, entonces se sintió tremendamente tenso cuando Zabini, sin saber que alguien más intuía los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente pensó: "Esta es mi oportunidad… Es ahora o nunca…", no pudo evitar soltar una maldición por lo bajo, que nadie alcanzó a escuchar, se puso de pie.

–Bien chicos… Yo me voy, quiero estar en paz un rato sin tener que cargar contigo y tu mal de amores- dijo poniendo una excusa y refiriéndose a su amiga.

–Iré a aprovechar mi tiempo en cosas más útiles, nos vemos- sonrió ladino yéndose con paso seguro, dejando que su sonrisa desapareciera a medida que caminaba fuera de la vista de los demás, se detuvo casi a mitad del pasillo, dándose cuenta de que no podía simplemente ir, eso podría hacerlo ver como el atacante y no le convenía, debía conseguir que fuera obvia su participación como 'defensor' de la impura, eso sería beneficioso, comenzaría a poner a McGonagall de su lado y más importante aun, la sacaría de aprietos para poder quitarse aquella maldita sensación de angustia de en medio del pecho, esa jodida leona iba a tener que pagarle todo lo que le debía algún día.

–Kenina…- la aludida apareció, dejando la gema de su anillo vacía –Busca a Snape o a McGonagall, llévalos al aula de música, la conseguirás si sigues mi rastro- ordenó, la quiper asintió y desapareció del pasillo, apareciendo en otro al azar, haciéndolo una y otra vez, para cumplir con la orden de su amo.

Había puntos en que su tranquilidad, esa que mantenía y amagaba tan bien, fingiendo que era imperturbable, se quedaba en algún rincón olvidada, ese era uno de esos puntos, caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos, sabiendo que Zabini le llevaba ventaja, se hallaba un tanto perdido, pues quien siempre lo guiaba a ese tipo de salones que consideraba inútiles por su poco uso, era Theodore.

Dejó que se acomodara y bajara la guardia, la observó quitarse la túnica, dejarla junto a sus cosas y tocar de nuevo la manzana entre sus manos, se presentó en el umbral con varita en mano y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le lanzó un 'confundus', que dio de lleno en su blanco, la chica cayó de la banqueta, quedando totalmente inconsciente al golpearse en la cabeza con uno de los escaloncillos del suelo, que servían para dividir el salón en varias secciones, en especie de desniveles, remarcando distintas áreas; la manzana se destiló de su mano, laxa en el suelo, y rodó hasta quedar fuera del alcance de ambos, el chico se acercó, hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar que ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero sonrió con malicia, dejando pasar ese detalle, se acercó y se agachó al lado del cuerpo, pasando uno de sus morenos dedos sobre el cuello femenino, bajando hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa, de donde desató el corbatín rápidamente, arrojándolo al piso para comenzar a rasgar la prenda, haciendo saltar los botones.

– '!Expulso!'- un grito lo alertó, pero no pudo esquivar el hechizo, salió despedido por el aire, cayendo a unos metros de la inconsciente Gryffindor que yacía sin túnica ni corbatín, y con la mitad de la blusa abierta y sin botones, dejando ver su delicado sujetador de encajes color champagne.

El rubio aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Blaise para dirigirse a él y levantarlo a rastras, halándolo del cuello de la camisa, dándole un rodillazo que le hiso al moreno doblarse a la mitad, para luego recibir otro un poco más fuerte en el rostro, partiéndole el labio superior y la nariz, el moreno, para tratar de amansar la sensación de vértigo, le empujó y se alejó un poco, tambaleándose.

En un descuido de Draco, que había volteado sobre su hombro para ver a la chica y asegurarse de que no estuviera herida de gravedad, lo atacó propinándole un rodillazo con el que le hizo escupir sangre, dejándolo medio doblado y apoyando las manos en sus piernas, otorgándole al moreno la oportunidad de partirle la nariz de un puñetazo, enardeciendo al príncipe de Slytherin que consideraba su rostro como una de las joyas de la familia, ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea al más puro estilo muggle, dejando sus varitas a un lado.

– ¡Te lo dije Blaise! ¡No permitiré que sigas jodiendo el nombre de Slytherin! ¡Y mucho menos voy a dejarte hacer algo como esto si puedo evitarlo, eres un maldito cerdo!- escupió y las comisuras de sus labios se bañaron del precioso líquido carmesí que tanto valor le daba a su apellido.

– ¡No necesito tu permiso Malfoy!- sonrió con malignidad, haciéndose ver desquiciado.

–Si yo quiero jugar… Voy a jugar… ¡Quieras o no!- exclamó antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre el rubio, que lo esquivó y le metió el pie por detrás de la pierna derecha al moreno y lo haló con fuerza para que cayera, lo pateó al menos tres veces mientras sacaba otra vez la varita y en cuanto lo hubo hecho lanzó un 'petrificus totalus' a su oponente, dejando paralizado al Slytherin moreno, escuchó unos leves y adoloridos gemidos.

–Demonios…- susurró para sí al recordar a la chica que yacía desmayada en el suelo, se dirigió a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, olvidando su aversión para con ella, la alzó del torso, haciéndola sentarse, se inquietó al ver que la Gryffindor no estaba realmente consciente y que donde estaba antes apoyada su cabeza había quedado una mancha sanguinolenta, la recargó en su regazó y sintió que comenzaba a desesperarse en cuanto al sostener su cabeza, percibió algo húmedo y al retirar su mano de la cabellera de la chica notó que el sangrado era considerablemente abundante.

–Mierda...- sin pensarlo se quitó la túnica y como pudo se la echó encima a Hermione, sin hacerle meter los brazos en las mangas –Morirías si te vieras con esto puesto…- sonrió de lado imaginándose la reacción de la chica, sacudió la cabeza buscando concentrarse, la alzó dificultosamente, mascullando improperios por lo bajo y cuando estaba a punto de salir, se la encontró.

– ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó una alterada Minerva.

–Eso sería mejor contárselo después- respondió entre dientes sintiendo que el abdomen le dolía a horrores, Kenina apareció a su lado y se dirigió al pasillo, donde se transformó en un fénix, que se prendió del brazo derecho del rubio para poder acercarse a la cabeza de la castaña, Draco se recostó en un muro y le apartó como pudo los mechones marrones de la herida mientras le brindaba apoyo con una de sus piernas al dejar de sujetarla con uno de sus brazos, el ave se inclinó derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, que surtieron su efecto sanándola, era como si se sincronizaran mentalmente.

Minerva observaba sin decir nada, sin poder distinguir de quien se trataba, pues el chico Malfoy estaba de espaldas y no se lo permitía, la quiper mutó a un Pegaso, que dobló sus patas hasta quedar con el estómago pegado al suelo, Draco montó con Hermione en brazos, para luego acomodarla otra vez en su regazo, la quiper se alzó y comenzó a caminar, mientras el Slytherin alzaba la capucha de la túnica, asegurándose de que nadie identificara a la joven.

–Señor Malfoy, le exijo que me revele la identidad de la bruja que lleva en brazos- el rubio miró a la mujer que le observaba con rostro severo, bufó por lo bajo frustrado.

–Es Granger- susurró inclinándose un poco hacia la directora para que pudiera ver a medias el rostro de la chica, apretando más a la castaña contra su pecho, McGonagall abrió los ojos en sorpresa –Zabini - dijo, decidiéndose a contarle antes de que lo acusara de atacar a su alumna favorita.

– Quería… Antes había dicho que quería jugar con ella, pero no pensé que lo dijera en serio… Luego dijo algo que me sacó de mis cabales, lo seguí para encararlo, quería molerlo a golpes o lanzarle una imperdonable, lo que viniera a mi mente primero, pero lo hallé en su intento de… Ya ella estaba inconsciente, debió tomarla con la guardia baja…- le contó con rostro serio, sabiendo que había mentido al hablar sobre el motivo que le había llevado a seguir al moreno.

Unos suaves movimientos de la pequeña figura que llevaba consigo, acurrucada contra su pecho, le hicieron voltear a verla, pudo notar que comenzaba a recobrar conocimiento, esta fijo sus ojos almendrados en los grises contrarios.

–"¿Malfoy…?"- se preguntó para sí misma, el aludido alzó una ceja – ¿Qué…?- alcanzó a balbucear, el rubio sonrió de lado, con altivez.

–Parece que ya al menos estás despierta, eso es bueno, Granger- ensanchó sardónicamente su sonrisa –Ya estaba comenzando a cuestionarme si realmente eras una leona o una simple gatita come libros- la chica, todavía un poco aturdid, frunció el ceño, McGonagall los observaba a ambos, sin poder obviar la extraña combinación que resultaba de aquellos dos, como si un halo cargado de magia los envolviera aislándolos de su entorno.

–Señor Malfoy, ya hemos llegado, debe bajar de su… Mascota…- dijo con frialdad y dureza la mujer, haciendo que el aludido volteara a verla y luego observara al frente, encontrándose con la puerta de la enfermería, asintió sin mucho ánimo, Kenina volvió a descender despacio, pegando el estómago a tierra, para que ambos bajaran de su lomo, se ocupó de sujetar a Hermione mientras bajaba, para que no se fuera de bruces a causa de su aturdimiento, le ayudó a descender luego, olvidándose del dolor que lo quejaba y de McGonagall por unos instantes, instantes en que la chica fue todo lo que acaparó atención.

La castaña todavía se sentía un poco perdida, solo debía descansar un rato allí, había tenido que entrar siendo sujetada por la profesora McGonagall, que la había apartado de Draco para ingresar al recinto, en que las camas de inmaculadas sábanas blancas aguardaban por ellos.

Poppy salió de inmediato, casi corriendo, para sorpresa de las Gryffindors, hacia el rubio, que le sonrió ladino, tratando de aparentar bienestar, pero sin conseguir éxito, pues la sangre que se coagulaba bajo la nariz y en las comisuras de los labios del Slytherin, sumada a la de su camisa, no le daba buen aspecto, la enfermera le ayudó a acostarse y le desabrochó la camisa manchada de pequeñas gotas rojas.

Mientras la castaña menor se acostaba en la de junto, lo que Pomfrey vió la dejó horrorizada, Hermione también lo vislumbró y se sintió de alguna manera consternada, con la sensación amarga apostada en sus adentros de que eso era su culpa, el abdomen del Slytherin dejaba ver una zona amoratada, entre tonos violáceos, rojizos y verdosos; cuando la mujer presionó levemente para examinarlo, el pálido joven tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor, mordiéndose el labio y tapando su boca, entonces odió intensamente a Blaise, por tener esa manía extraña de usar rodilleras de metal ligeras para poder obtener ventaja en sus peleas, porque le había visto hacerlo varias veces, pero ahora era diferente, ahora, era él quien lo sufría de primera mano, en carne propia.

– ¡Oh, cariño…!- la señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de no angustiarse por la salud del chico, pues de alguna manera, sus instintos maternales le hacían olvidarse de quién era su paciente y del oscuro pasado que lo acosaba, siendo la única del personal del colegio que lo trataba de aquella forma tan natural, la única si se tomaba en cuenta que Severus tenía sus propias maneras.

–Buscaré algo que te ayudará, ya lo verás- fue de prisa a su despacho, de donde extrajo esencia de díctamo y polvos varios, dirigiéndose hacia él, pasando de lado de las Gryffindors, observando de soslayo a la menor para asegurarse de que realmente se viera en buen estado, se giró hacia el chico.

–Cariño, no puedes fingir que estás bien cuando claramente no lo estás, antes cualquier golpecito te hacía venir quejándote como si te hubiera ocurrido una gran tragedia y ahora simplemente te resistes a dejarte atender… Si me dan un sickle por cada vez que esto pase, seguro tendré más dinero que tus dos familias juntas al finalizar el año escolar- dijo con severidad, cambiando su expresión a una de concentración para atenderlo con sutilezas y cuidados a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

Ambos habían sido atendidos, Draco había decidido que ya quería irse, así que simplemente en cuanto hubo recuperado fuerzas salió de allí ignorando los llamados de Poppy, deteniendo a McGonagall para pedirle hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas de una vez, la animaga aceptó solo porque era su deber, Hermione aprovechó para escabullirse y los acompañó.

–Sé que no me creen, pero puedo probarlo, con el pensadero podrán verlo todo, o también podría tomar 'veritaserum'- afirmó tratando de negociar, "todo sea por nosotros, madre", pensó y Minerva aceptó darle la oportunidad, sabiendo que Blaise debía estar siendo retenido por Snape, que se había encargado del chico.

Los tres se dirigieron a la pequeña fuente y al sumergir sus rostros vieron una escena de hacía días, sobre la conversación de Draco con el moreno, que afirmaba esa parte del relato que les había dado el rubio, pero para ninguna de las dos mujeres era normal que voces específicas se escucharan tan claramente, entre ellas la de Granger, entonces la escena cambió súbitamente, permitiendo ver la cena de unas horas atrás, donde Zabini había salido luego de que la castaña lo hiciera, haciéndose recurrente el mismo hecho de las voces que se escuchaban perfectamente, dejando claro que Draco no había discutido con el moreno en ningún momento, luego podían verle perderse entre pasillos y pasillos, oyendo los susurros de Malfoy cada que maldecía por no hallar el lugar correcto.

Observaron lo que él vió al hallar al moreno y Hermione empalideció, haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar y terminar ahogada entre las aguas de la fuentecilla mágica siguió contemplando, ambas vieron la pelea desde la perspectiva de Draco, también su descuido, el cual le trajo como consecuencia ser golpeado por su oponente, el resto del enfrentamiento que terminó con un Slytherin petrificado y luego observaron el total de los daños de la chica, que fue cubierta por una túnica de otra casa, de la que no se había desprendido, fue curada por la quiper azulada que ahora era una serpiente alada en el anillo del chico y por último, un recuerdo de algo que Madame Pomfrey le susurraba al oído, que se interrumpió de golpe, en cuanto Malfoy sacó la cabeza del agua, desvaneciendo las imágenes.

– ¿Lo ven? Profesora, sé bien que no soy su alumno favorito, pero debe reconocer que ni siquiera alguien como yo haría algo así, en cuanto a lo que sé que se estaban preguntando, las voces…- se detuvo, meditando sobre los pros y contras de develar aquello, adquiriendo un muy leve tono de rubor, casi imperceptible, se sentía un idiota contando algo tan privado, pero sabía que valdría la pena, todo fuera por echarse a McGonagall en el bolsillo.

–Esas voces eran pensamientos… Yo soy…- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron grandemente.

–Legeremante…- susurró sin querer, interrumpiéndolo, haciendo que Minerva lo observara con expresión de sorpresa, el rubio asintió, respondiendo a su "¿Es eso cierto?", no verbal.

–No lo digan a nadie, no debe saberse y… Si han de echar a Blaise, no digan los motivos reales, tampoco hagan pagar por esto a toda mi casa, eso no sería justo…- dijo con tono extrañamente calmo, como si pidiera un favor a ambas.

–Yo sabré que hacer con su compañero, en cuanto a su casa… Sabe que deben serle retirados muchos puntos por esto, aunque debería también considerar en otorgar algunos por su actuación, bien podría acceder si la señorita Granger está de acuerdo, podría decir que estoy retirándole al señor Zabini 100 puntos y que a usted estoy otorgándole 100, entonces se mantendría la nulidad de la reprimenda…- la chica la miró y asintió luego mirando al suelo, incapaz de hablar, las ideas que flotaban en su mente la habían dejado en un estado casi catatónico.

–Bien… Sobre lo otro… Todavía quisiera poder hablar eso con usted a solas, pero ya será en alguna otra ocasión y señorita Granger, debería devolverle su túnica al joven, ya luego podrá ponerse otra…- el rubio negó, le sonrió de lado.

–Creo que será mejor que se la quede… No se si se ha fijado pero, Granger lleva media camisa rasgada, esa túnica es lo único que la priva de la semi-desnudez…- respondió sin darle importancia, la aludida se sonrojo hasta alcanzar el nivel propio de un Weasley o un Longbottom.

–Esta va de la misma cosa que el pañuelo… Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que es por eso de ser sangre-sucia – Minerva lo miró con rudeza, él la ignoró.

– Quizá te sirva más de lo que crees… Por ahora me retiro, creo que merezco un descanso y… Como sé bien que el castigo de Zabini será fuerte y duradero, seguro no podré librarme de tener que ajustar cuentas después- salió de allí haciendo un gesto de despedida y de inmediato Granger lo siguió.

Iba caminando despistado y a grandes zancadas, cavilando sobre lo ocurrido, analizando algunas cosas que no lo dejaban en paz, como el echo de haberse sentido mejor en cuanto la vio recuperar la consciencia, la sensación dulzona en su pecho al verla adormilada en su regazo, como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo, la pesadez transformada en angustia y ansiedad que había cargado consigo durante días al saber que podría pasarle algo malo, la necesidad de llegar a ella y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ¡Haberle regalado su túnica! ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba que ahora tenía complejo de Santa Claus? ¿Para qué le regalaba cosas tan finas a una impura? Simplemente había hecho lo más conveniente acudiendo a su rescate para ganarse a McGonagall, no había nada más que lo moviera a hacerlo ¿Verdad?

Solo eso, proteger a la favorita de esa vetusta para tenerla comiendo de la palma de su mano, era como hacer una inversión a mediano y largo plazo, asegurarse un recurso bajo la manga a la hora de cualquier emergencia ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué, por Morgana, había tantas emociones que se entremezclaban en su estómago? ¿Tan bajo estaba cayendo al tratar de ser indiferente ante los sangre-sucia? No podía estarle pasando, no podía estarse convirtiendo en un amante de esos mestizos, una cosa era ignorarlos, otra sentir que en su crisma una nueva chispa de humanidad se extendía pidiéndole a gritos ayudar a esa chica solo porque era una persona, por ser una mujer a merced de un idiota.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que sabías sobre el problema de mis padres?- el chico se detuvo en seco, estaban apenas unos pasos alejados del pasillo que llevaba a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho de la directora, se giró hacia ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

–Lo supe en el expreso, pero no pensaba meterme, no era, ni es, mi problema, Granger- respondió con serenidad, la leona, frustrada, frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos hasta emblanquecer sus nudillos, tratando de hacer un inhumano esfuerzo por no dejar salir las lágrimas iracundas de sus cristalizados ojos.

– ¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy! ¡Debí suponer que lo del tren había sido por lástima! ¡Te lo había dicho, no necesito de ello!-molesto como estaba, la arrastró tomándola del brazo, sin decir palabra, por una serie de pasillos al mismo tiempo que ella se revolvía tratando de librarse de su agarre.

Sin fijarse en la presencia de Flich, que para su suerte no deambulaba por allí todavía, la hiso entrar a un aula vacía y cerró la puerta con un 'collopurtus', la chica se zafó de su agarre y se alejó, el rubio frunció el ceño.

– ¡Te dije que no era lástima Granger y no eres quien para decir lo contrario cuando ni siquiera me conoces, no seas idiota!- exclamó – ¡Sabía lo de tus padres! ¡Y que la mini-Weasley no quería hablarte era obvio y yo entendía perfectamente el motivo sin necesidad de usar legeremancia contigo! ¡Sabía lo de Blaise, pero supuse que serías más inteligente que esto! ¡Mira que dejarte emboscar así de fácil! ¡Pensé que Moody les había enseñado bien lo de mantenerse en 'alerta permanente'!- dejó de gritar para tomar un segundo aire, Hermione, con el orgullo herido bajó la mirada y volvió a verlo con dureza, mostrando su lado esquivo, Draco sonrió de lado.

– Hazte la fuerte, orgullosa, temeraria o lo que sea todo lo que quieras, pero aunque no te guste estamos a mano, yo sé sobre la falta de memoria de tus padres y tú sabes sobre mi habilidad y ambos hemos visto el uno la marca del otro, así que ya olvídalo- acotó con indiferencia gélida.

– ¡Lo que me molesta es que seas tú quien lo sepa cuando ninguno de mis amigos saben que básicamente ya no tengo padres! ¡Incluso Luna sabe solo lo del tren, pero nada más!- Gritó entre el llanto que se le escapaba, la expresión burlona del rubio desapareció, volviéndose seria, sentía, como pocas veces, que su consciencia lo martirizaba, se acercó a ella, sin saber realmente qué hacía y le fue haciendo retroceder hasta que chocó con la pared a sus espaldas, la encerró entre esta y él mismo, impidiéndole el paso hacia los lados con sus brazos, se acercó hasta el oído femenino.

–No soy tu amigo Granger, pero sí soy el único que sabe sobre eso… Así como tú sabes uno de mis más preciados secretos… Por eso, ya que solo contamos con Theodore y Lovegood, dejaré que también cuentes conmigo de ahora en adelante, si a cambio tú también me aseguras lo mismo, velo como un negocio, gatita- propuso entre susurros, sintiéndose idiota y perdido, pero a la vez complaciéndose en recibir un asentimiento como respuesta.

Sí, le convenía tenerla de su lado para aplacar a su consciencia, por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba compensar el mal que había causado, y eso comenzaba con ella, por haberla maltratado con insultos tan crueles por años, eso y que quería saber lo que se sentía poder tratar a la chica sin peleas de por medio, lo cual venía dándole curiosidad desde el mismo momento en que la había visto llegar a King's Cross, y que no pensaba negarse, por el simple hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba.

La Gryffindor se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Draco sobre su oreja y parte de su cuello, él sonrió instintivamente sintiéndose poderoso al poder causar esos efectos en la sabelotodo, volvió a su expresión indiferente antes de apartarse.

–Piénsalo bien Granger, quizá ahora dices que sí solo por lo que acaba de pasar, mejor mañana dímelo, si me encuentras, claro…- se fue de allí, dejándola sola, con la sensación de vértigo que no había podido quitarse desde que lo había visto golpeado en la enfermería y que había aumentado al ver sus recuerdos en el pensadero, sintió un aroma oscuro y casi efímero que la envolvió como en una ensoñación, suspiró y luego se aterró y se sonrojó por medidas iguales, al darse cuenta que era el olor del perfume de Draco lo que estaba idiotizándola, se había quedado impregnado en la túnica del rubio y por tanto también en su ropa, en un movimiento de varita se hiso invisible con un 'cripsis' y así atravesó corriendo todos los pasillos que se encontró en el camino, hasta llegar a la sala común, donde pensó quedarse, pero desistió al recordar las condiciones de su ropa, llegó a su habitación y se quitó la capa y la blusa, buscando otra, deshizo el hechizo y ocultó la prenda negra y la blanca, sin saber que Ginny la había visto guardando la túnica del Slytherin.

* * *

Muchísimas Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, si tienen alguna sugerencia, recomendación, crítica constructiva, o tomates por lanzarme, déjenlos en un Review :D


	8. Banshees

Hola a todos :D Aquí les traigo este nuevo cap del humilde fic que escribo para ustedes, deseando que lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo :)

**Guest:** Es bueno saber que te ha gustado, ojalá este cap despierte más tu interés y el de todos los lectores ^_^

**Caroline2186:** Pues... ¿Qué te digo? Solo puedo reiterarte que me hace feliz saber tu opinión al respecto de cada capítulo, porque con las opiniones de todos ustedes es que puedo enterarme de si existe algo que pueda mejorarse, o incluso puedo obtener nuevas ideas para esta historia en construcción que más que para mí, es ara ustedes desde que me envalentoné y colgué el primer cap :D

Ugh, y antes de que se me olvide **Disclaimer:** Las locaciones y personajes pertenecientes al mundo Potteriano, son exclusivamente de la magnífica J.K Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados.

Y sin distraerlos más hablando tanta pistolada... !A leer!

* * *

Chapter 8: Banshees.

El gran comedor lucía a penas medio ocupado por los estudiantes que comenzaban a hacerse presentes a la hora del desayuno, cierto grupo de Gryffindors hablaban entre ellos, tratando de tomar distancia de sus demás compañeros para que nadie los escuchase.

–Se los digo en serio, cuando salía de la biblioteca e iba de camino a la sala común, vi a Malfoy caminando por uno de los pasillos sin su túnica y la camisa manchada de sangre, y cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, decidí ir a buscar a Hermione para hablar con ella, entonces la vi guardando una túnica de Slytherin entre sus cosas, la cual estoy segura que es del hurón- frunció el ceño.

–No sé en qué está ella metida, pero si esa serpiente tiene que ver, no puede ser bueno- agregó, quedando confusa al ver a sus amigos ponerse pálidos precipitadamente, se giró con desconfianza, solo para ver con ojos muy abiertos a cierta castaña de la que había estado hablando, se sintió realmente asustada al ver la expresión seria e iracunda de su amiga, percibiendo un tinte oscuro que inundaba las orbes almendradas de la leona, que volteó a ver a Harry, Ron y Neville, mientras Luna se quedaba a su lado, con su típica y adorable expresión de andar en otro mundo, los chicos la miraron sin saber qué hacer.

–Mione… Solo di que no es cierto, que fue una confusión, dinos que no eres una traidora y- trató de decir Ron, pero no pudo continuar.

–Si es cierto o no, ya no es de su incumbencia, veo que no son capaces de confiar en mí, ni siquiera tú, Harry ¡Por Merlín! están tan paranoicos que casi podría asegurar que me harían beber 'veritaserum' para poder confiar en que les he dicho la verdad y que no hay nada de malo en lo que sucedió- se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomó un par de cosas bruscamente pasa pasarle a la rubia que la esperaba con una cesta de picnic en las manos, se irguió de nuevo y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo en que solía llevar su varita, buscando un trozo de fina tela de seda y oprimiéndole fuertemente para tratar de calmarse, como llevaba haciéndolo durante días, hasta convertirlo en un hábito.

–Chicos, creo que Hermione tiene razón, no pueden escoger qué cosas puede decir ni tampoco que cosas no, eso sería como tratar de obligar a los plimpies de agua dulce a vivir en el mar- razonó tranquila, con esa voz suave y dulce que la caracterizaba.

–Vámonos Luna, prefiero compartir mi desayuno con quien sí sea capaz de confiar en mí- la rubia asintió y se despidió de los demás con un gesto de la mano y una expresión de disimulada disculpa en el rostro.

–Hermione, no te molestes, ellos solo estás preocupados, seguro los torposoplos están haciéndoles creer esas cosas para confundirlos… Ya sabes que cuando llegan al cerebro impiden pensar claramente- musitó mientras continuaban su camino hacia el lago del calamar gigante, sacándole a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa triste, quizá Luna no estaba del todo cuerda, pero necesitaba creer que esa podía ser una posibilidad.

Los primeros días, desde que Draco le había dado el pañuelo, se había encargado de cargarlo consigo, para que nadie lo viera por error entre sus cosas, tanto así, que cuando Ginny se molestó, comenzó a tomarlo en sus manos de vez en cuando, para recordarse a sí misma por qué le guardaba ese secreto al chico, pero sin darse por enterada se le fue haciendo costumbre llevar su mano al bolsillo para distraerse con la suavidad de la tela, que parecía terciopelo en algún tipo de fina combinación con seda, era adictiva, cálida, atrapante e inevitablemente reconfortante, por lo que poco a poco fue haciéndose adepta a apoyarse en el sencillo y delicado objeto, en un exorbitante esfuerzo por sobrellevar la carga que implicaba su silencio, el cual solo su rara amiga Ravenclaw parecía comprender.

– ¿Lo ven? Se los dije, ni siquiera fue capaz de negarlo… Pero aun así no me creen del todo ¿No es así?- inquirió con gran enfado.

–Les haré ver que estoy en lo cierto, conseguiré esa cosa infernal y se las mostraré, y les demostraré que tienen algo que ver esos dos, les aseguro que si el hurón se entera de que su preciada y fina ropa ha ido a parar a un mal lugar no se contendrá y le reclamará sin importarle nada, es lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer un escándalo en mitad del pasillo por una simple túnica- dijo con expresión solemne, para ponerse de pie y salir como flecha del gran comedor, rumbo a los dormitorios de las Gryffindor, dejando a unos muy confundidos chicos, sentados a la mesa de su casa en el gran comedor, entró a la habitación que compartía con Hermione y las demás chicas del séptimo, y rebuscó entre sus cosas, en efecto, allí estaba, una negra túnica con la capucha de interior verde esmeralda, perteneciente al uniforme de un Slytherin.

–Te tengo… Lo sabía…- la dobló lo más que pudo, hasta hacerla un pequeño bulto, saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose, en lo que posiblemente fuera un arranque de demencia, hasta el sauce boxeador, sigilosa y apresuradamente, lo paralizó casi por completo con un 'Petrificus totalus' pues desconocía el truco del nudo entre las raíces del gran árbol, se acercó a sus cimientos y dejó allí la prenda, en la que se vislumbraba un plateado prendedor de serpiente con ojos de esmeralda, que brillaban con el resplandor de la mañana, se retiró y anuló el encantamiento cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, sin notar que cierta puerta que debería mostrarse entre las raíces del gran sauce ya no estaba allí, la planta comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire furiosamente, se alejó del lugar tratando de pasar desapercibida, sin percatarse de que a lo lejos, una silueta se dibujaba representando a una persona que vigilaba sus movimientos y sonreía malignamente.

Cuando llegó a su habitación para buscar sus libros, luego de su desayuno cerca del lago del calamar gigante, se sorprendió nada gratamente al ver sus cosas revueltas sobre la cama y el suelo, desparramadas aquí y allá, sin son ni ton, empalideció abruptamente hasta casi desmayarse al recordar que entre esas ropas debía estar cierta túnica que un rubio le había dado la noche anterior, rebuscó entre sus ropas y no la halló, iba a salir a buscar a su alocada compañera de la casa de las águilas para que le ayudara a conseguirla, pero en la puerta del dormitorio estaba la menor de los Weasley, con semblante serio, casi sombrío.

– ¿Es muy importante para ti entonces?- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente al entender a qué se refería y casi de inmediato se entrecerraron hasta parecer solo rendijas, bajo una expresión que mostraba a todas luces como medía duramente a la pelirroja.

– ¿Planeas ocultarnos todo ahora y cambiarnos por esa sabandija? ¿Realmente es tan difícil para ti confiar en nosotros?- el ceño de la castaña se frunció con severidad.

–Confié en ti hasta ahora, como si fueras la hermana que siempre desee, pero tú no has sido capaz de creer en mí, sino que más bien has decidido pensar que estoy en algún tipo de mal camino- exclamó con fuerza, sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, quería llorar de la rabia y la impotencia, pero no dejaría que nadie la viera así, ya suficiente había sido que Draco la viera llorar, unas tres veces.

–Si tú tuvieras un secreto que no pudieras contar, yo lo respetaría y trataría de comprenderte y apoyarte como pudiera, pero siendo al revés, veo que no puedo esperar lo mismo de ti, en cambio de eso, has puesto a los chicos en mi contra, llenándoles la cabeza de cosas que no son verdad- agregó con sequedad, en un tono tan frío, que le hacía parecer familiar de Snape.

–Pero te equivocas en algo, si crees que con esto voy a ceder y a disculparme luego, dejándote como víctima, estás siendo una ilusa… Ahora habla y dime ¿Qué hiciste con la túnica, Ginevra?- preguntó con extrema seriedad y una mirada tan oscurecida y cargada de rabia, decepción y otras cosas que Ginevra no pudo identificar, que un escalofrío atravesó la columna de la menor, la leona mayor, por su parte, hablaba tajantemente, siguiendo el ejemplo de Malfoy, aferrándose a una barata imitación de ese escudo glacial que solía rodearlo y mantenerlo alejado del resto del mundo.

–Si es tan importante para ti, dile al sauce boxeador que te la devuelva…- respondió orgullosa, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le pesaba la consciencia ahora.

No podía buscarla hasta terminar las clases porque no le sería favorable faltar, debía ser cuidadosa, impedir que cualquier otra persona la atrapara escabulléndose, y aunque no quisiera, en esa ocasión estaba sola, no inmiscuiría a Luna en aquello, no sería justo, ya bastante carga le había puesto sobre los hombros al contarle su secreto y hacerle soportar el mal carácter del hurón-albino-del-mal, como últimamente le llamaba mentalmente.

¿Cómo es que ella siempre se metía en toda clase de situaciones peligrosas, arriesgadas y descabelladas por sus amigos y ellos no eran capaces de hacerlo también para apoyarla? Se había preguntado bastantes veces, mientras trataba de hallar alguna salida a su predicamento, se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en planes diferentes, unos más arriesgados que otros y en las cosas que eran convenientes y en las que no, ni siquiera había dicho que sí todavía a la propuesta del Slytherin y ya comenzaba a maquinar a su estilo, eso sí que era retorcido, tanto como lo era el mismo rey de las serpientes, Malfoy definitivamente podía ser una muy mala influencia, por instantes se preguntaba para qué recuperarla, pero a su vez, se respondía inmediatamente que debía hacerlo porque era su responsabilidad cuidar de aquella prenda, sobre todo, porque debía recuperar el prendedor que posaba en ella, pues según lo que McGonagall le había ordenado hacer esa mañana al encontrársela fuera del Gran Comedor, eso debía volver a las manos del chico, ya que era una especie de herencia, que iba de generación en generación, entre los descendientes del linaje de aquella familia de sangre-puras, pues les era otorgado al cumplir la mayoría de edad, como símbolo de su prominencia, estaba decidida, no importaba cuánto dudara, lo haría para sanar a su mallugada conciencia y a demás, aceptaría la propuesta de Draco Malfoy de darle apoyo a cambio de apoyo, como un intercambio mutuo, no es que confiara en él, tampoco que se hubiere vuelto idiota, pero debía hacer ciertas excepciones ahora que sus amigos le daban la espalda y que por lo visto, el chico estaba dispuesto a guardar su secreto, ese que por ningún motivo quería develar, así que si se aseguraba de que estuvieran en paz, podría no solo asegurarse de que nadie más se enterara de su situación, sino que tendría también con quien contar, o al menos eso esperaba.

Las clases habían pasado sin que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya podía irse a buscar su almuerzo al comedor para repetir lo del desayuno, Harry y Ron, junto con Neville se habían enterado de la existencia de la túnica que ahora estaba a merced del gran sauce semi-salvaje de Hogwarts, aunque ambos azabaches, a diferencia de Ron, pensaban que lo que Ginny había hecho había sido demasiado extremista, sin embargo eso no quitaba que el pelirrojo quisiera matar al rubio y muy probablemente a ella también, aunque tuviera que pagar condena en Azkaban luego de hacerlo con un par de imperdonables, en ese momento halló la oportunidad, allí estaba él, con Nott y la Greengrass menor, avanzó con Potter, Longbottom y su hermana tras de sí, flanqueándolo.

– ¡Malfoy!- gritó a unos metros de Draco, el aludido se dio vuelta, algunos alumnos voltearon a ver y comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo unos con otros –Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, el rubio alzó una ceja.

–No que yo sepa Weasley, aunque si tus problemas son en aritmancia, cosa que dudo porque no tomas esa clase, quizá podría pensar en ayudarte si me pagas por asesorarte… No, mejor olvídalo, dudo que puedas pagar aunque sea un segundo de mi preciado tiempo- respondió, sonriendo ladino, Theodore y Astoria lo imitaron.

–Ahora mejor sigue tu camino, no me hagas perder mi valiosísima juventud en escuchar tus necedades- dijo, iba a darse vuelta para seguir con su conversación.

– ¡Malnacido hurón dinos ahora ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione para que no quiera contarnos y por qué tenía ella una de tus túnicas entre su ropa?!- exclamó Ginny alterada, gritando y haciendo que todos los presentes en el pasillo se quedaran inmóviles y conteniendo la respiración ante la expectativa de una respuesta, con expresiones de estupefacción, incluyendo a los acompañantes del rubio, que parecían haber sido tomados por sorpresa; las rubias cejas de su ceño se juntaron en una expresión de irritación, había descubierto una pequeña parte de uno de los secretos que ahora mantenía con la chica Gryffindor, brillante confidente de mierda la que se gastaba, debía saberlo, esa idiota no podía dejar de contarles todo a sus amiguitos buenos para nada.

–Eso no les incumbe, así que si ella se niega a contarles, deberías intuir que no podrás conseguir respuestas en mí- su semblante se volvió serio, entendiendo de golpe que había sido la pelirroja quien había hallado la capa en cuestión, era lo más lógico, pues estaba incluso más alterada que el tarado de su hermano, eso era malo, esa idiota era capaz de quemarla con todo y joya familiar.

– ¿Qué hiciste con el prendedor que estaba en la túnica?- la chica mostró signos de confusión en la expresión escéptica que se formó en su rostro, "¿De que habla?", se preguntó, Draco vio en sus pensamientos y comprendió que seguramente la Gryffindor se había apoderado de la túnica sin fijarse en nada más –Rayos- murmuró por lo bajo, percibió los razonamientos de McGonagall, ella se aproximaba, pocos segundos después se pudo vislumbrar por el pasillo.

–Profesora- le llamó, antes de que esta terminara de llegar al lugar, sin observarla, la mujer se acercó.

–Así que es cierto que están formando alboroto en el pasillo ¿A qué se debe esto?- inquirió seria, el rubio se giró para encararla, con aire ofendido.

–Bueno, ellos dicen que yo le hice algo malo su amiguita… Literalmente, no puedo comprender que piensan estos y creo que entiende bien a qué me refiero… Incluso la mini-Weasley tomó mi túnica, ya sabe, la de ayer, no sé qué hizo con ella, pero el prendedor estaba allí, se suponía que Granger iba a devolvérmelo- la mayor frunció el ceño, volteando a ver a los Gryffindors, qué mala suerte le había tocado, regañar a sus alumnos preferidos para defender justo a ese Slytherin en particular.

– ¡Qué comportamiento más penoso! La señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy acordaron bajo mi aprobación no comentar nada por bien de su amiga, señorita Weasley, ha sido usted siempre una muy buena alumna y sinceramente no me explico cómo se le ocurrió tomar algo que no le pertenecía sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos- los chicos estaban atónitos, incluyendo a los otros dos Slytherins que acompañaban a Draco, el cual sonreía ladino con aires de triunfo, Minerva estaba defendiendo al rubio, ¿En qué clase de mundo se habían metido? Ron fue quien se atrevió a hablar, tratando de no gritarle y con el rostro tan rojo como una grana.

–Directora… Hermione ha estado rara desde antes, incluso no sabemos qué ha estado pasando con ella desde que llegamos al colegio, pero sí estamos seguros de que él tiene que ver- dijo señalando a Draco.

–Merlín sabrá qué le hiso para que no quisiera contarnos que había sucedido cuando estuvimos en el expreso, después de eso ya no se ha comportado igual- el rubio masajeó el puente de su nariz con los dedos de la diestra, Astoria se le acercó para frotar sus hombros y ayudarle a relajarse, McGonagall no sabía bien qué responder a ello.

–Sea lo que sea… Si la señorita Granger ha decidido no contarles, me doy cuenta de que ha elegido la opción correcta, es inadmisible ver como sus amigos desconfían a tal punto de ella; tengan en mente que Hermione es una muchacha inteligente y muy centrada, no haría nada que fuera en contra de sus principios… Siento hacer esto pero, señorita Weasley, cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor - los leones dejaron desencajar sus quijadas en expresiones de total anonadamiento, Minerva los ignoró y fijó sus ojos en los grises de Draco.

–tengo algo que atender con el señor Zabini, trataré de hacer que Hagrid vaya mañana por la tarde o pasado mañana por la mañana a resolver el percance, estoy segura de que no debe estar en un lugar muy apropiado- dijo mirándolo, este asintió a medias satisfecho.

–Que tengan un provechoso almuerzo, ahora vayan y coman y no se metan en más problemas…- zanjó la mujer, retirándose del lugar.

Los Slytherins avanzaron por el frío pasillo, y marcharon hasta el comedor, en silencio, seguidos de los Gryffindors que todavía no podían escapar de su mutismo, demasiado impactados por lo ocurrido, ignorando al trío que caminaba al frente de ellos; en la entrada estaba Hermione acompañada de Lovegood, ambas cargaban la misma canasta de la mañana, la rubia Ravenclaw invitó a Theodore a comer con ellas, este aceptó gustoso, pero no se atrevió a extender tal invitación a sus amigos y los tres se fueron a comer cerca del lago negro, dejando al príncipe de Slytherin y a su 'princesa' solos para adentrarse en la gran sala, en la que ocuparían sus puestos de cada comida; para cuando el postre aparecía en los platos, una lechuza gris entró junto con otras que entregaban correo, se posó frente a Draco dejando caer una carta de su pico, este la tomó y le dio un trozo pequeño de carne, para después acariciarle el cogote, el ave se marchó al sentirse satisfecha, el rubio procedió a revisar el contenido del sobre.

_Draco,_

_Tu padre fue atacado en Azkaban, le hirieron de gravedad con una cantidad considerable de 'Sectumsempras', él estaba desarmado como es evidente, resistió cuanto pudo, cuando lo encontraron ya había perdido mucha sangre, su estado es crítico, los medimagos están haciendo cuanto pueden para salvar su vida, pero no dan muchas esperanzas de tener éxito, lamento informarte esto mediante una simple epístola que bien podrías tomar como una broma de mal gusto de alguna persona que quiera hacerte daño, sé bien que la desconfianza la llevas muy arraigada a través de los genes de la familia Malfoy y reafirmada en la celebre herencia congénita de los Black, pero te aseguro que esto es serio, por ello le he impreso a la lacra el sello de la familia y he dejado en el sobre el anillo que Lucius portaba antes de su encierro, como muestra de la autenticidad de mi lazo sanguíneo contigo, ya que ha sido la misma Narcissa quien me ha pedido enviártelo y escribirte: "Draconem et mundamur immundus", no sé a qué se refiere, aunque estoy segura de que tú sí._

_Quiero que estés preparado para lo peor, tu madre está devastada, he tenido que escribir yo, en vez de permitirle a ella cumplir con esta tarea, puesto que tuve que hacerla dormir luego de dejar la joya en el sobre para mantenerla quieta, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y no podía hacer nada mejor en aquel instante, te mantendré informado en la medida de lo posible, cuídate mucho y recuerda, no te confíes de nadie allí, a estas alturas ya debes saber quienes son dignos de recibir de tu confianza y quienes no, mantente con la frente en alto._

_Pd 1: Teddy se encuentra bien, aunque creo que le hace falta la presencia de su primo._

_Pd 2: Espero que no respondas a esta carta, temo que puedan interceptar el correo para tratar de espiar tus movimientos ahora que en ausencia indefinida de tu padre, deberás asumir el mando de la familia Malfoy…_

_Toujours pur… _

_Andrómeda Tonks_

Leyó, quedándose estático, y estrujó el sobre hasta hacerlo casi volverse una perfecta bolita de papel que llevó bruscamente al bolsillo de su túnica, se puso de pie y salió de allí sin mediar palabra con Astoria, que iba tras él, preguntándole consternada por su comportamiento, se giró momentáneamente para dirigirle una mirada gélida, que le decía a la chica que ese era momento de dejarlo solo.

No asistió a clases el resto del día, ni siquiera había mandado a excusarse por ello, desapareció de la vista de todos, se mantuvo en su sala común hasta que luego de la cena, durante la noche, se escabulló a la torre de astronomía, todavía con la carta en mano y portando ahora el anillo de su familia sobre su anular izquierdo, reemplazando el que llevaba antes como símbolo de ser el futuro patriarca de su linaje, la había estado re-leyendo una y otra vez, tratando de asimilar su contenido y de hallar en su mente a los posibles atacantes, deseaba ver a su madre, pero debía calmarse primero o solo empeoraría las cosas, tenía que actuar con sangre fría, sintió ruidos y pensó que era Filch o quizá la señora Norris, pero poco le importó, lo único bueno de todo era que su tía estuviera cuidando de Narcissa, con quien afortunadamente había retomado relaciones desde el día de su juicio, después de todo, la sangre sí llamaba, eso lo había aprendido, junto con muchas otras cosas, gracias a su desventurado pasado el cual todavía lo trastocaba sin descanso, probablemente así sería el resto de su vida.

Percibió un "¿Draco…?", era la primera vez que lo llamaba así incluso en sus pensamientos, no le molestaba, de ello podía dar fe, pero sí le extrañaba y le producía una peculiar sensación que no era capaz de definir y mucho menos de manejar, giró el rostro para mirar en dirección a la Gryffindor, pero no había nadie, perfecto, o se había vuelto loco o la chica estaba bajo algún tipo de hechizo de invisibilidad como los que seguramente usaba Potter para escabullirse sin que Dumbledore dijera nada al respecto cuando estaba vivo, 'malditos Gryffindors consentidos', pensó.

– Déjate ver Granger…- demandó mirando a la nada, la chica se acercó otro poco mientras se iba retirando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y su silueta comenzaba a verse, iluminándose lentamente con cada paso que daba.

–Siéntate si vas a hacerlo y no te molestes en pedirme que me vaya, porque si no quieres mi presencia aquí, te informo que tendrás que largarte tú- agregó con estoicismo, ella quiso replicar, pero algo en el brillo melancólico de los glaciales ojos del chico le hiso cohibirse, se sentó en el suelo, a medio metro de distancia del cuerpo contrario.

–Malfoy, tengo dos cosas por decirte, aprovechando que estás aquí- el chico asintió, ella prosiguió –Yo- se detuvo en seco al escuchar maullidos cerca, rápidamente y por la costumbre que le habían generado los años, se colocó la capa sobre el torso como una manta.

–Estate callado- dijo, mientras se acercaba al rubio, se arrodillaba junto a él y lo cubría también, quedando el sentado y ella arrodillada, sujetando el brazo derecho masculino, ambos bajo el delicado tejido mágico, la gata apareció y merodeó el lugar, se quedó viendo hacia donde ellos estaban y por primera vez en esa noche, Draco fue consiente del problema en que se metería si lo hallaban, sin saber muy bien qué hacía, se deshizo del agarre de la castaña y la sujetó de la cintura, alzó las piernas femeninas un poco, para acomodarla en su regazo, entre sus piernas, para que entre ambos ocuparan menos espacio, y ella se dejó hacer, mientras se mordía en interior del labio inferior para no chillar por la sorpresa; de poder ser vistos, se habría observado como si Hermione hubiera formado un ovillo y el rubio la hubiera envuelto con su cuerpo en un segundo ovillo, Filch apareció con una lámpara, llevándose a la gata mientras maldecía por lo bajo al no ver a nadie, luego de ello, se quedaron así otros minutos más, para asegurarse de que el hombre no volviera y Hermione los descubrió a ambos, haciéndolos visibles otra vez, agradeciendo a Merlín que Harry olvidara la capa en el expreso y ella hubiera tenido que guardarla en su preciado bolso de mano.

Por alguna razón, se habían mantenido juntos, sin inmutarse, hasta que la chica reaccionó, poniéndose nerviosa y haciendo que el chico le mirara con una ceja arqueada, mientras ella volvía a sentarse a su lado, pero esta vez, a apenas unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

–Oh, no me digas que nunca has tenido a alguien tan cerca, eso ni siquiera tú misma te lo creerías- dijo indiferente, ella lo miró ruborizada y ceñuda, comenzando a desear ser más salvaje para filetear hurones a placer, "¿Eso qué tiene que ver?", se preguntó, él bufó por lo bajo en señal de fastidio.

–Como sea… ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- ella relajó un poco el cuerpo, permaneciendo mínimamente tensa aun, tomó aire para controlarse y lo expulsó, liberando otra porción de tensión.

–Bueno, lo primero es que… Reitero mi respuesta a tu ofrecimiento- dijo tratando de no poner nombre a esa extraña relación que de alguna manera se estaba forjando entre ellos, él asintió, relajó un poco los hombros –Lo otro… Bueno…- "¿Cómo le digo lo de su túnica?", se preguntó, el Slytherin se cruzó de brazos.

–Lo sé… La mini-comadreja tomó la túnica en que estaba el prendedor…- ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida y repentinamente asustada, "Merlín… ¿Qué hago?", pensó, el rubio siguió indiferente.

–Solo recupéralo… Creo que eso es lo más adecuado…- ella agachó el rostro, en cualquier otra situación quizá le habría golpeado por tratarla como a una sirvienta, pero algo le decía que era esa su manera de responderle a lo que recién acababa de cuestionarse, cosa que le era escalofriante, dio un respingo al escuchar un desgarrador grito que se emitía desde las afueras del castillo, ya era la tercera vez que el Slytherin lo escuchaba, una silueta se desplazaba por allí, la piel se le erizó y el vello de detrás del cuello se le crispó, Draco miró la figura, sabiendo de antemano qué era, en un momento la criatura desapareció, y apareció otra vez pasados unos pocos instantes, subiendo por la gran abertura de la torre, como si la hubiera escalado al más puro estilo 'inferi', sus ojos inyectados de carmesí como si fueran de sangre, la piel verdosa y cadavérica, sus cabellos larguísimos y azabaches hasta casi rozar el suelo, ataviada solo de un vestido harapiento que había sido blanco alguna vez, dando pasos, tambaleante, hasta pararse justo frente a ellos.

Hermione se fue echando hacia un lado, tratando de poner distancia con esa cosa, al notar que parecía querer acercársele por un costado, pero no podía hacer mucho, porque Malfoy estaba allí sentado, con las piernas medio separadas, se fue girando y retrocediendo tratando de aferrarse a Draco inconscientemente, él flexionó una de su rodillas y la dejó moverse más, para luego volverla a extender, quedando la leona por segunda vez entre sus extremidades, también necesitaba aferrarse a algo y en ese caso poco le importaba que eso fuera ella, la castaña se inclinó a un lado, chocando con su pecho y llevando una de sus manos a la zona hasta dejarla sobre el hombro masculino mientras tiraba de su camisa tratando de contener el terror, la espantosa visión emitía escalofriantes lamentos, dejaba bajar lágrimas sanguinolentas, acercándose a ellos.

Draco deslizó los brazos alrededor de la castaña para infundirse algo de fuerza a sabiendas de que se sentía acobardado, no siendo consciente de lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, alzó su brazo, con varita en mano, sabiendo que pronto llegaría a tocarlo y así lo hiso, posando su esquelética y alargada mano sobre el hombro masculino, pero tratando de hacerlo, también tocó a la chica sin que él se percatara, la verduzca aparición se lamentó, llorando sin descanso y cerrando los ojos, él apuntó con su varita al cuello de la criatura con mano temblorosa, ella los abrió mostrando sus rojas orbes abiertas hasta su máximo y se quedó pasmada, Draco mismo no sabía en qué momento había soltado la carta que le había enviado Andrómeda, pero ese espectro la tenía en sus manos y lo único que sí sabía era que debía alejar a esa cosa.

–Vete- murmuró por lo bajo en un sonido visceral que salía desde el fondo de su garganta, resistiendo la sensación de escozor que se generaba en sus ojos y el terror que naturalmente estaba anclado a su pecho al tener frente a su persona a una criatura tan espantosa y que en algunos casos podía resultar mortal, llevó la mano con que sujetaba a la castaña hacia el frente, recibiendo de nuevo el pergamino que antes llevara consigo, la criatura desapareció volviéndose una nubecilla de humo blanquecino, "¿Qué fue…?", pensó Hermione.

–Una Banshee… La veladora ancestral de la familia Malfoy…- murmuró sin poner atención a nada en especial, apretando el papel en su mano, el cual la leona le quitó con cuidado, asumiendo que aquello era la razón del estado del rubio, sintiendo que una gran curiosidad la conducía a inmiscuirse, se movía muy despacio, para que el Slytherin no se alterara, fijó la vista en el papel invadida por una ciega necesidad de comprender qué sucedía, que la movió a leer su contenido y se llevó una mano a la boca al comprender lo que significaba.

–"¿Entonces Lucius Malfoy va a…?"- pensó, siendo interrumpida.

–Acaba de morir…- espetó Draco, completando los pensamientos de su compañera.

–Las Banshees solo lloran lágrimas de sangre, buscando al familiar directo más cercano cuando eso pasa, entonces, cuando lo encuentran, lo tocan anunciando que siguen siendo leales a la familia- agregó con tono ausente, tratando en vano de no sonar acongojado.

–Lo siento mucho Malfoy…- le susurró, mirándolo sinceramente conmovida, tal vez el hombre realmente había sido malo, tal vez lo que le dolía no era la muerte del gran Lucius Malfoy, pero si se condolía con el chico del que estaba recargada, pues técnicamente ella también se había quedado sin padres, se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de ello y se percató de la cálida masa de aire que chocaba contra la corona de su cráneo por la respiración del Slytherin, pero no se apartó, cargaba consigo un miedo irracional a que aquella cosa pudiera volver y en los brazos del rubio sentía que estaba inesperadamente a salvo, además, ella había aceptado apoyarlo, debía cumplir con su palabra, como toda bruja con honor, sí, seguro era por eso que su pecho dolía y se encogía en pinchazos de tristeza y angustia, era porque estaba siendo empática con alguien que sufría la falta de un ser querido y por eso permanecer a su lado estaba bien, no había otra razón, solo ser condescendiente ¿Verdad?

–Por esta noche, llámame Draco…- murmuró en un intento de petición lastimera, deseando olvidarse de quien era y ella sintió como se le arrugó todavía más el corazón, solo asintió en respuesta, sin animarse a mover un solo músculo más de los necesarios para ello, la respiración del joven era pesada, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, de vez en cuando de manera disimuladamente entrecortada, de forma casi imperceptible.

–Está bien… Draco…- murmuró luego de un rato, se quedaron en silencio, uno que los envolvía cómodamente en la tibieza de sus alientos y sin saber cuándo, ambos cedieron al sueño, el rubio despertó al poco tiempo, a causa de una brisa fría que se colaba por la torre y le llevaba un olor que le repugnaba al impedirle aspirar aquella otra esencia dulce y profunda que podía percibir en el lugar, aun somnoliento trató de levantarse, encontrándose con el peso extra que todavía reposaba sobre su cuerpo, el rostro de la castaña estaba perlado en sudor y con una mueca de dolor y las mejillas sonrosadas, seguro estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

–Granger…- le llamó, agitando suavemente su hombro, no estaba de humor para tratarla como siempre lo hacía, tampoco se sentía mal tenerla cerca, la chica comenzó a despabilar y al verlo se sonrojó más, se asustó al notar con quién y dónde estaba, "¿No fue un sueño?", se preguntó, el rubio negó con la cabeza, con semblante ensombrecido, se veía un poco pálido y la idea de que la leona tuviera pesadillas solo por tenerlo cerca le molestaba y le recordaba la clase de basura sin corazón que había sido por años, haciéndole desear con más fuerza dejar de ser quien era y olvidarse de todo.

–Será mejor irnos, si nos ven aquí estaremos en problemas- la castaña se levantó y se desperezó, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y la echo sobre sí misma y sobre su compañero y se encaminó con este por los desolados pasillos del castillo, debían aprovechar que todavía era de madrugada.

–Espera…- dijo y se detuvo, cayendo en cuenta de la situación –No podremos entrar a nuestros dormitorios- el rubio bufó frustrado al caer en cuenta de ello también – ¿Qué podemos hacer?- se preguntó en voz alta, Malfoy se cruzó de brazos, llevando una mano a la barbilla, ambos todavía cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

–Bueno, sería arriesgado tratar de salir del castillo para que puedas llegar donde el semi-gigante y pedirle que nos cubra…- metió las manos en los bolsillos, Hermione le retó con la mirada por referirse así a Hagrid, Draco ignoró la reacción de la leona.

–Creo que debemos ir con Snape- dijo tranquilo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco Malfoy? ¡Nos llevará con McGonagall y nos hará expulsar!- exclamó en voz baja y tono chillón, alterándose tan solo de pensar en aquello, el rubio suspiró pidiendo paciencia a Morgana, la observó con una ceja arqueada y expresión relajada, definitivamente no dejaría relucir sus emociones como si fuera un libro abierto.

–No lo hará…- la chica seguía reacia –Confía en mí… Solo por esta vez- insistió con voz ronca y aterciopelada, con tono conciliador y ella todavía dudosa aceptó, sabiendo que no había muchas opciones.

Los toqueteos en la puerta, aunque fueron suaves, lo despertaron, eso no era nada bueno considerando su mal carácter, ¿Quién, por Salazar, se atrevía a interrumpir sus pocas horas de sueño? Más valía que fuera importante, se sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró, al ver a su ahijado al lado de la sangre-sucia amiga del 'niño que vivió', ambos envueltos a medias por la capa de invisibilidad que había pertenecido a James Potter, asomándose al dintel en cuanto abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí a estas horas y rompiendo el reglamento, señor Malfoy? Sabe bien que esto puede costarle muchos puntos a nuestra casa, también podrían expulsarlo y eso no sería conveniente para su situación ante el… Ministerio- Severus hacía honor a su nombre con su expresión facial, un escalofrío atravesó la columna de la castaña.

–Severus, este no es un momento alumno-profesor, necesito la ayuda de mi padrino- respondió serio, el hombre contuvo un bufido, abrió completamente la puerta para dejarlos pasar, ignorando a la castaña, que no podía estar más incómoda.

–Solo déjanos pasar la noche en tu despacho…- pidió.

– ¿Qué?- dijeron ambos, el profesor con tono indignado y la castaña con tono espantado, el rubio observó a la leona con ceño fruncido, indicándole que se callara.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso, Draco? Eres mi ahijado, pero no soy tu alcahuete personal… ¿Estás bajo el efecto de un 'imperio' o algo parecido?- musitó Snape, sabiendo de antemano que terminaría por ceder.

–Severus, no fue nuestra culpa, yo solo estaba allí, releyendo la carta de Andrómeda y ella llegó a la torre también, luego la Banshee apareció…- su voz se fue perdiendo, el profesor dedujo el resto de la historia que involucraba a la mítica criatura, sin comprender bien cómo encajaba la Gryffindor en aquello.

– ¿Entonces Lucius…?- el asintió – Ya veo… -suspiró quedamente.

–Tienen hasta la hora del desayuno, luego quiero que desaparezcan de aquí, si alguien les pregunta, digan que usted, señorita Granger - la señaló –Vino por algún tema relacionado con los EXTASIS y que a usted, señor Malfoy- señaló al chico –Yo lo mandé a llamar y que ambos coincidieron en este lugar- indicó y en un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una puerta extra por la que cruzó para adentrarse en su habitación, dejándolos solos en el despacho.

– ¿Snape es tu padrino? Por Godric, lo había olvidado, nos ha hecho la vida imposible por años- dijo impresionada, el chico forzó una sonrisa que por misericordia de Circe le salió del todo creíble.

–Bueno, él es así… Mientras no le digas esto a nadie todo estará bien… Debo suponer que no lo harás- dijo y agitó la varita haciendo que un sofá de cuero negro se volviera del tamaño de una cama matrimonial.

–Podremos acomodarnos allí- espetó apenas consciente de lo que decía, la castaña enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

– ¡En tus sueños Malfoy!- gritó casi chillando, alterada y con el ceño fruncido, abochornada ante tal idea – ¿Te ha trastornado ver a esa criatura tan horrible acaso?- cuestionó más calmada, el rubio bufó hastiado.

–Bien, duerme tú allí, yo tomaré el sillón- comenzó a atravesar la estancia con pasos marcados.

–No sé como es que hay mujeres tan exageradas, es solo dormir, lo dices como si pretendiera violarte o algo por el estilo- masculló entre dientes, mientras se dirigía al otro mueble, del lado contrario del despacho y se echó con pose relajada pero elegante.

–Ahora calla y déjame olvidar que estás aquí, Granger…- dijo por último y cuando la chica se acomodó en el sofá negro, las luces del despacho se apagaron.

En principio no podían dormir, pero con los minutos, Hermione logró hacerlo, a diferencia de Draco, que se mantenía en vela, pensando en su madre, preguntándose ¿Cómo estaría? Las horas continuaban pasando y seguía sin conciliar el sueño, necesitaba hacer algo, la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse un poco, con lo que podía suponer que estaba amaneciendo, aprovechó que estaba tras el escritorio de su padrino y sacó pluma, tintero y pergamino, escribió una nota utilizando su varita de lámpara, con un 'lumus' para iluminarse, la dejó abierta sobre la oscura madera, en una posición bastante visible, tomó un pellizco de polvos de una bolsita sobre el escritorio, se acercó a la 'red flu' y se metió allí.

–Malfoy's Mannor – dijo decididamente y de inmediato apareció en el lugar indicado.

– ¡Draco!- exclamó Andrómeda al verlo aparecer por la chimenea –Qué bien que estés aquí… Narcisa está…- trató de explicarse, pero su semblante preocupado y cansado hablaba por sí solo, él la observó apacible.

–Lo sé…- avanzó hasta las escaleras –Solo debemos darle tiempo, esto no es fácil para ella…- subió, seguido de su tía.

El amanecer se alzó y los primeros rayos de de luz que salían de las lámparas y que dieron en su cara la despertaron, la sensación de congoja y dolor no abandonaba su pecho, se sentó en el sofá y se asustó cuando al voltear hacia el escritorio, halló a Snape, sentado y tomando café al tiempo que leía 'El profeta', en lugar de hallar a Draco.

– ¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó y su rostro empalideció –Lo siento mucho, ahora mismo salgo…- observó a todos lados buscando a cierto rubio que parecía haber desaparecido, el hombre bajó su taza de café y la observó con indiferencia.

–Él está en Malfoy's Mannor, señorita Granger- dijo y acercó una nota escrita en pergamino hacia el borde del escritorio, ella se levantó y la tomó.

–Era para el primero de los dos que la encontrara, pero hay una parte que es específicamente para usted…- la castaña fijó la vista en el papel, con gestos tímidos.

_Severus, Granger, a quien de ustedes la lea primero._

_He decidido irme a través de la 'red flu' a Malfoy's Mannor, Narcissa no se encuentra bien._

_Aunque quería esperar a hablar con McGonagall, creo que será más útil estar allá lo antes posible, por lo que tendrás que excusarme tú, independientemente de quien seas; dile a Minerva a dónde y por qué me he ido, aunque ella debe estar al tanto de la muerte de Lucius porque seguro hablarán de ello en 'El Profeta', se supone que debo tener su autorización, pues mi custodia durante mi estadía en el colegio, está en sus manos, eso ya lo sabes, de nuevo, seas quien seas._

_Trataré de volver al atardecer, sé que Andrómeda se ha estado encargando de todo y no sería apropiado dejar toda esa carga sobre sus hombros, pues no le corresponde, así que deberé estar presente al menos hasta que ya el cuerpo de mi antecesor esté bajo tierra._

_Granger, si lees esto, más te vale hacer lo que te he mandado, habla con Minerva y además, consigue el prendedor, es muy importante, espero que llegue a mis manos apenas regrese a Hogwarts, si Snape te molesta por haberte quedado en su despacho, dile que ya sabe quién se enterará de ya sabe qué, y que yo mismo me encargaré de divulgarlo, supongo que eso será suficiente para que no le diga nada a nadie de nuestra estadía allí._

_Snape, si eres tú quien está leyendo esto, por favor, dile a Granger sobre el prendedor y por el resto… Ya sabes qué hacer…_

_DM_

Su carta era bastante clara, parecía incluso tener carácter de negocios, no era sentimental sino más bien objetiva y certera, dirigiéndose de forma general y luego específica a cada uno, no importaba por dónde lo mirara, el Draco que había visto por unos momentos la noche anterior, había aparecido solo unos segundos y desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero algo sí tenía claro, aunque no le gustara e incluso le indignara tener que seguir sus órdenes, debía recuperar el prendedor.

– Señorita Granger – la castaña le miró levemente encogida de hombros.

–Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle- la leona asintió pesadamente – ¿La criatura… Llegó a tocarla?- Hermione entreabrió los ojos un poco más de lo habitual, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, si hacía memoria, podía recordar que hubo un momento en que el dorso de su mano de sintió helado y luego ardiente, como si el frío la hubiera quemado.

–Creo que sí…- Snape la miró mostrando disconformidad ante la respuesta.

–No sé como deba sentirse el toque de una de esas criaturas, pero si se siente como si la zona quemara por el frío… Estoy segura que sí…- musitó en voz baja y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió del profesor de DCAO, sin tener idea de lo que su respuesta implicaba.

Salió del despacho con pergamino en mano, ignorando por completo la figura de Severus que era dejada cada vez más atrás, lo fue doblando mientras caminaba, se dirigió a su dormitorio, con la capa de Harry en las manos, se decidió a devolverla al hallarlo en la sala común de los Gryffindors, odiaba no saber la hora.

–Ten, no quiero que luego digan también que soy una ladrona- le tendió la pieza plateada de tela, que Potter recibió moviéndose por inercia.

–Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a mi habitación…- dio un paso para alejarse, Harry la detuvo.

–Hermione, espera…- ella volteó a verlo – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Ginny dice esas cosas, tú no nos dices nada, sinceramente, no sé que pensar, quiero confiar, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si tú misma no nos dices qué es lo que está sucediendo? No nos dejas ni siquiera una pista al respecto- la chica frunció el ceño, estaba harta de ser la villana sin haber hecho nada para merecer ese tipo de tratos.

–Lo único que pasa, Harry, es que la única persona que me apoya sin saber realmente que ha ocurrido es Luna, pasa que eso que guardo en secreto, no puedo decírselos porque di mi palabra- se acercó más al pelinegro y puso el dedo índice en su pecho, acusadoramente.

–Pasa, que cuando necesito que me apoyen, en vez de hacerlo sin interrogatorios de por medio, ustedes dudan de mí, pasa que me harté de tener que dar explicaciones como si mi vida dependiera de ello y pasa… Que al menos aunque Malfoy les parezca una mierda, no me ha hecho nada malo, sino que al contrario, le debo un gran favor, el cual estoy pagando con mi silencio… Él me ha insultado y humillado por años, también a ustedes, y eso no puede remediarse, tampoco compensarse de un día para otro, sin embargo, ahora ya no lo hace y por el contrario, cada vez termino debiéndole más, parece que está tratando de actuar con madurez, más ahora que es oficialmente el nuevo Señor Malfoy, porque Lucius falleció hace apenas unas horas, ni siquiera puedo decir que confío en él, pero estoy comenzando a considerar hacerlo, aparentemente eso es más ventajoso que esperar a que ustedes me comprendan – espetó escupiendo palabras cargadas de decepción, ira y tristeza, aunque Harry pudo notar la congoja que la azotaba incansable sin razón aparente, las palabras de la leona dejaron al Gryffindor petrificado, ¿Desde cuando Hermione lo trataba así? No supo qué decir y ella aprovechó su silencio para seguir con su camino, al llegar a su habitación era Ginny quien la esperaba, sentada sobre su cama.

–Aléjate de mis cosas- pasó al lado de ella, buscando ropa limpia y su toalla, para ir a darse un baño, debía darse prisa si quería desayunar en el gran comedor.

–Si no estás dispuesta a ser mi amiga, respetando mi privacidad, mejor desaparece de mi vista- jamás le había hablado así, eso había dolido, ¿Realmente esa era la Hermione que había conocido antes? No, no lo era, aquella era siempre hablachenta, pero servicial, muy adorable a su manera y esta solo estaba a la defensiva.

–Hermione ¿Qué ha hecho él contigo? Ni siquiera eres como antes- le preguntó cabizbaja, se sentía arrepentida por todo, incluso McGonagall había reprendido su comportamiento, y ella tenía razón, como su amiga, aunque no supiera qué sucedía y no le agradara la situación, estaba en el deber de apoyarla en vez de dejar que su orgullo se interpusiera arruinando una muy valiosa hermandad.

–Quizá es solo que me he hartado de siempre dar explicaciones y permitir que sus opiniones me importen tanto, Ginevra, porque no sé si lo notas, pero no puede ser así todo el tiempo, y les guste o no, he dado mi palabra porque a mi juicio, no hay nada de malo en ello, y no pueden hacer nada al respecto- espetó con amargura en respuesta, sintiendo que la congoja y el dolor en su pecho solo aumentaban, y que el enfado se escurría de ella, pero se aferraba a su orgullo, decidida a no dejarse vencer.

–Había venido a disculparme contigo, y es lo que haré, ya es cosa tuya si decides escucharme- la miró con ojos empañados, pero con firmeza.

–Hice mal y lo siento mucho, creo que estaba celosa porque nunca pensé que habría cosas que no podrías contarme y cuando vi que el estúpido hurón estaba de por medio… Me molesté todavía más porque pensé que te estaba chantajeando o algo por el estilo, y porque creo que me sentí desplazada por él, porque odié que él supiera cosas de ti que yo no… Lo siento…- dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, que inconscientemente la castaña secó con el pañuelo que el rubio le había dado, ella la miró consternada, pero no preguntó al respecto, tampoco pregunto dónde había pasado la noche, o con quién, mucho menos el por qué, no quería arruinarlo de nuevo, la leona la observó con la mirada suavizada, no podía olvidar que le había hecho sentir como una traidora indigna de confianza, pero si podía darle la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, debía ser justa, los años que llevaban de conocerse y ser amigas pesaban en su balanza de prioridades, suspiró aliviada por su propia moción.

–Iré a bañarme, si quieres espera aquí o adelántate, hablaremos cuando regrese- le sonrió con ternura, una que no veía muy a menudo, aunque un escurridizo rastro de tristeza empañaba el perspicaz brillo de sus ojos almendrados, se irguió rápidamente y le dejó el pañuelo en las manos.

–Cuídalo mientras vuelvo- susurró, sabiendo que esta vez, la hallaría allí, con el objeto en las manos y no entre las raíces del sauce mágico, entró al baño con los pensamientos revueltos y el pecho oprimido sin razón, se duchó rápidamente prometiéndose a sí misma que antes de dormir tomaría el largo baño relajante que merecía, terminó y se secó y vistió tratando de serenarse, salió del cuarto de aseo y se encontró con que Ginny todavía estaba allí, ambas pudieron hablar durante el desayuno, tenían planeado hacerlo también entre clases, aunque la leona mayor no tocaba el tema sobre Draco, ni había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido en la torre de astronomía, estaba haciendo las paces de nuevo con ella y algo parecido con Harry, pues Ron era una caso algo más difícil, todo parecía comenzar a tomar nuevamente su lugar, aunque se sentía vacía… Percibía que ya nada sería igual entre ellos nunca más.

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por esta noche, pero igual quiero pedirles de nuevo su opinión, realmente es muy importante, vital para poder mejorar lo que se pueda, tener más en cuenta cualquier detalle, recuerden que como seres humanos que somos, a veces nos equivocamos y no lo notamos, por lo que es más sencillo para otros hacerlo y decírnoslo, así se pueden construir mejores cosas, y esto aplica en todo, siempre y cuando exista la crítica constructiva y el deseo de crecimiento para nosotros y para los demás :D

Se despide de ustedes RM! Hasta la próxima semana! :D


	9. Muerte en la familia Black

¡Hello! :D he venido a traerles este nuevo cap aprovechando mis últimos días de vacaciones :) No es que me sienta feliz por todas las cosas que tendrás lugar en la historia, porque de hecho no sé si se pueda calificar de bonita, pero igual espero me dejen su opinión con reviews, tanto al respecto de la historia como del cap :P

Disclaimer: Todas las locaciones y personajes conocidad en el mundo Potteriano pertenecen a la genial J.K Rowling

Ahora sin más ¡A leer!

* * *

Chapter 9: Muerte en la familia Black.

Cuando entró a la habitación y la halló dormida, con rastros de lágrimas secas en su rostro, demacrada y con ojeras, se sintió desfallecer, se acercó al lecho y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, acariciando el cabello de su madre con tanta delicadeza, que parecía estar mirando a una frágil muñeca de porcelana en lugar de a un ser humano.

–Draco…- Andrómeda lo llamó susurrando desde la puerta, él se irguió con parsimonia y fue hasta donde la mujer se encontraba– ¿No puedes estar aquí hasta mañana o si?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

–Narcissa no está bien… Ayer, apenas recibimos la noticia del fallecimiento de tu padre, ella… Vino corriendo hasta aquí y… Trató de arrojarse por el balcón, por suerte uno de los elfos estaba en la habitación y logró impedirlo…- el rubio sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco dentro del pecho, golpeándolo con fuerza, esa no era la Narcissa que había conocido toda su vida, volteó hacia el interior de la habitación cuando escuchó el sonido del roce de las telas, la vió sentada, con las sabanas cubriendo sus piernas, mirando hacia su regazo, en que tenía acomodadas las manos, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, que lentamente volteó a verlo, mientras la Andrómeda salía de allí para dejarlos tener algo de intimidad.

– Narcissa…- dijo, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo –Qué mal te ves… A Lucius le daría un infarto si te viera así, estoy seguro de que pensaría que no eres la mujer con la que se casó hace años…- los preciosos ojos azules de la bruja se aguaron y dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas, el llevó su diestra al rostro de su madre para secarlas.

–Andrómeda me contó lo que intentaste hacer… Si tú no estás ¿Quién va a educar a mis hijos para que representen con orgullo a nuestra casta? Incluso si me casara con una sangre-sucia, necesitaría que estuvieras allí para ellos, para mí…- ella lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, porque en cierta forma así era, su hijo era lo único que la ataba a esa existencia miserable que ahora solo por él valía la pena continuar viviendo.

– Él ya no está…- dijo entre el llanto, refugiada en el pecho de su hijo preguntándose, un dato punto se halló preguntándose ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un hombre? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un niño para transformarse en el muchacho contenido y orgulloso que la confortaba en ese momento? No sabía cómo o en qué segundo, pero ya su Draco no era suyo, sino de la vida misma, que tanto lo había cambiado a fuerza de golpes, seguía siendo sarcástico, arrogante y ocultaba siempre sus emociones dejando solo una mascarada de prepotencia, muy pocas veces las mostraba, sí, pero allí estaba, junto a ella, refugiándola en su regazo, acariciando su cabeza con sutileza y pasando sus dedos por su cabellera con esmero, consolándola, asumiendo su papel como el nuevo pilar de la familia, para ella, solo para ella.

–Yo tampoco quería que esto pasara- murmuró el rubio, con tono meditabundo, se formó un pequeño silencio en la habitación.

–Las cosas no tenían por qué acabar así… Pero creo que ya es hora de hacer todo bien, ya esta familia ha cometido muchos errores en el pasado… Ya basta de idioteces, sacaremos esta respetable casa a flote, pero no con esos ideales que solo han traído destrucción y muerte para nosotros mismos…- agregó, fijando su vista en los ojos de su madre, que lo miraban mostrando su total atención, los irises de Draco parecían aguas turbias, queriendo tragársela, se estremeció al entender que ya su hijo posiblemente no dejaría entrar a nadie a su corazón nunca más, pues estaba petrificándolo y escondiéndolo en su propia cámara de los secretos.

–Draco…- pero él no la dejó hablar.

–Tú te encargarás de los negocios de la familia, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, deberás consultarlo conmigo, sé que no te apetece, que no es agradable, pero sigues estando en la obligación de representar a tu familia y yo debo hacer lo mismo, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que tratar este asunto como si solo fueran simples permutas, pero debes entender que mientras las ceremonias no se realicen habrá curiosos por todas partes tratando de averiguar y especulando sobre nuestro siguiente paso, debemos llevar nuestro luto con dignidad, así que ahora levántate, es momento de despedirnos de padre como debe ser, sin debilidades, por ahora debo irme, pero volveré para la tarde- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de allí a paso apesadumbrado, salió de la recamara de Narcissa con el ceño medio fruncido, bajó hasta la sala, donde halló a su tía con Ted, que lucía una cabellera verde pálida y ojos violetas, mientras le sonreía a su abuela, que imitaba el gesto del infante.

–Andrómeda…- la aludida volteó a verlo, el bebé de grandes irises violetas también lo hiso, cambiando el color de su cabello y ojos a los mismos de Draco, imitando la apariencia de los Malfoy.

–Yo me quedaré con él, lo llevaré a Hogwarts conmigo y estaremos de vuelta para el sepelio… Necesito que la cuides, no quiero que intente ahogarse en la tina o algo así, pero no puedo vigilarla mientras se baña y se viste, así que yo me encargo de mini- Lupin y tú de tu hermana- la mujer asintió sabiendo que eso sería lo más parecido a una petición que recibiría de parte de su sobrino y este se acercó y cargó al niño en sus brazos, la bruja esperó a que él desapareciera por la red flu y se marchó al lado de Narcissa con premura.

Llegó al despacho de Snape que mantenía la chimenea con el acceso abierto para cuando su ahijado necesitara regresar, encontrándose con su dueño, mientras el pequeño tosía un poco y fruncía el ceño por el polvo de que quedaba como residuo del viaje, aparentemente detestaba desplazarse por ese tipo de medios, quizá era algo de familia.

– Señor Malfoy…- el hombre de negra melena se levantó se su asiento –La profesora McGonagall está al tanto de su situación familiar, no es necesaria su presencia aquí…- dijo mientras Draco se acomodaba con Teddy en el sofá que antes le había servido de cama a Hermione.

–Eso lo sé, pero debía buscar ropa limpia y de todas formas no esta de más que yo hable con ella…- Severus lo escuchaba mientras observaba al niño, que llevaba una de sus manitas a la mejilla del rubio, mientras conservaba un peluche de cancerbero en la otra.

–Tuve que traerlo conmigo para que Andrómeda cuidara de Narcissa en mi ausencia, así que será mi responsabilidad por unas horas, te veré en un rato…- dijo rápidamente al notar la mirada escrutadora de su padrino sobre él y Teddy, se levantó y salió del despacho con el niño en brazos, imitando fielmente la apariencia que caracterizaba a los herederos del linaje Malfoy, para llevarlo a su habitación en la que agradecía tener comida guardada para cuando le apetecía quedarse allí en fines de semana de total pereza, vaya que le estaba resultando útil bajar a las cocinas de vez en cuando, así nadie lo vería pasearse por el gran comedor con su primo en brazos.

El camino hacia la oficina de McGonagall se le hacía interminable, gracias a Salazar que había tardado poco en tomar sus cosas y acomodarlas en el pequeño bolso que pendía de su espalda, y que él y Ted parecían compartir su misma eficiencia para engullir sin problemas y de forma pulcra la comida.

Se sentía contrariado y achacado por una incómoda sensación de angustia que le transmitía un mal presagio, se había encontrado con Theodore y Astoria en el camino y estos lo habían seguido sin preguntar nada, solo manteniéndose a su lado por si se decidía a hablar con ellos, pero no estaba para nada dispuesto, estaba seguro de que en el momento en que dejara fluir sus emociones sería justo el factor que le impediría levantarse sin esfuerzos, era mejor reprimirse, debía pensar en atender a su madre, en asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Potter estaba del otro lado del pasillo con varios de sus amigos, Granger y Lovegood no lo acompañaban, Harry volteó al ver que Ron le indicaba que mirara y lo que vió lo asustó, Ted Lupin, su adorado ahijado, en brazos de Draco Malfoy, eso no podía ser cierto.

– ¡Teddy!- gritó el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes – ¿Qué haces tú con Ted, Malfoy?- inquirió entre preocupado y enojado, acercándose a paso veloz al aludido, Draco frunció el ceño sin responder nada, caminando hacia Harry también, Theo y Astoria lo seguían de cerca.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo Potter?- cuestionó la Slytherin –Lo que Draco haga o no es cosa suya ¿O es que acaso nosotros nos estamos entrometiendo en tu vida?- le reclamó a la defensiva, tenía el presentimiento de que no podrían avanzar sin antes terminar peleándose con los Gryffindors que les cortaban el paso.

–Contrólate, este no es momento de pelear- Interfirió el joven Nott hablándole al oído a la chica.

–Potter este no es buen momento…- masculló el rubio con expresión amenazante y tono seco.

–Déjame pasar, es importante y no tengo todo tu tiempo- espetó con fiereza, el niño se acomodaba en su regazo como si lo arrullaran, Kenina se había transformado en un hurón celeste grisáceo, que descansaba alrededor del cuello del Slytherin, como una bufanda, ronroneando para mantener distraído al infante.

–Dame al niño ahora Malfoy- exigió Harry, Ron se colocó a su lado y Ginny se acomodó del lado contrario.

– ¿Qué planeas hacerle sucio hurón?- preguntó Ron enojado, Ginny no decía nada, pero en mente profería insultos que con mucha razón, no debían ser dichos en voz alta, entendía que entre él y Hermione existiera algún tipo de tregua o algo así, pero eso no quería decir que lo soportara ni mucho menos, ya el chico había causado bastante daño por sus estupideces antes.

–Oye ya basta Weasley, no seas ridículo, por su puesto que no planea hacerle nada, no es un asesino- Nott habló irritado como pocas veces, ganándose la mirada de odio de Ginevra.

– ¡Claro que lo es!- exclamó la pelirroja – ¡Es un ex-Mortífago, que es exactamente lo mismo!- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, con inmenso rencor contenido, el rubio miró a Ron con veneno destellándole en las pupilas.

En un arrebato, Harry trató de arrancarle al niño de las manos a Draco y ambos comenzaron a forcejear.

–Dámelo Malfoy- gritaba Harry, Draco no respondía nada, solo se resistía y gruñía un poco, mientras Astoria trataba de meterse y zafar al niño del agarre de ambos, pues estaban asustándolo y este comenzaba a alterarse y a llorar escandalosamente, tornando naranja su cabello y sus ojos violeta eléctrico.

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- se escuchó un grito iracundo en el pasillo que los dejó helados, era Hermione, la única que al parecer era capaz de dejar petrificados a los chicos sin usar encantamientos, por su gran voz cual rugido de leona y su tono de madre indignada en perfecta imitación de Molly Weasley.

– ¿Qué no ven que asustan al niño?- ambos se fueron relajando y Astoria tomó a Ted en brazos – ¡Pudieron lastimarlo, par de trolls!- parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, incluso el pequeño metamorfomago había dejado de llorar y la miraba atento, el rubio frunció el ceño.

–No es mi culpa que tus amigos se enerven tan rápido Granger, yo solo quería ir con McGonagall- musitó defendiéndose, extrañamente se sintió transportado a su infancia cuando Narcissa lo regañaba de la misma manera, reteniendo los deseos de gritarle, hablando como si estuviera por gruñirle, Kenina saltó del hombro del rubio y caminó con forma de leona hacia la Gryffindor, junto a quien se sentó, calmándola con la influencia mágica de su presencia y restregando su peluda cabeza cerca del hombro de la chica, ella suspiró .

– ¿Por qué peleaban?- preguntó ya más tranquila.

– ¿Qué no ves que esa sanguijuela tiene a Ted?- preguntó Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, olvidándose por completo de que no le hablaba, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, luego al resto de sus amigos.

– ¿Se les ha ocurrido pensar que Andrómeda quizá le pidió que lo cuidara?- Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no lo había considerado posible hasta ese momento exacto, Ron y su hermana rieron por lo bajo.

– ¿Por qué lo haría si puede pedírselo a Harry? Además, él no puede estar en buenas manos si está bajo su cuidado, aunque claro, no es raro que ahora lo defiendas porque él te importa más que nosotros ¿No?- respondió Ron, esta vez el rubio fue quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No estoy defendiendo a nadie, estoy siendo lógica, Ronald y si eso te molesta, puedes ponerte tus quejas en…- se detuvo, Ron la miró con el rostro y las ojeras coloradas, Draco alzó una ceja asumiendo lo que seguía en aquella oración, pero sin llegar a sonreír con burla, no estaba de ánimos.

– ¿Sabes qué? No vale la pena, piensa lo que quieras, ya estoy harta de soportar tus estupideces- musitó con sequedad.

– ¿Estupideces? No son estupideces, yo… ¡Ni siquiera sé para qué estoy perdiendo mi saliva en hablar contigo, traidora!- exclamó un furioso Ron sin prestar atención a la situación que verdaderamente importaba.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que Ted esté con su primo?- pregunto Theodore en el momento en que Hermione se disponía a gritarle al chico Weasley.

– ¿Primo?- Balbucearon ambos Weasley.

– Claro Ginny- le sonrió indicándole lo obvio y luego miró a Ron con hastío y enojo.

– ¿Qué no es obvio, Weasley?- inquirió Hermione llamando al pelirrojo por su apellido para hacer notar su enojo, puso los ojos en blanco con irritación cuando notó que el Gryffindor no se daba por enterado.

–Andrómeda es hermana mayor de Narcissa Malfoy, tía suya y abuela del pequeño Ted, es lógico que sean primos, de segunda generación, claro, pero siguen siendo primos, por parte de los Black- Harry empalideció al hacer sus propias cuentas.

–Ya déjennos continuar nuestro camino, estoy perdiendo tiempo con esto- espetó Draco irritado por la situación, mientras alzaba a Ted en brazos para seguir avanzando.

–Malfoy, aún no he podido recuperarlo- musitó Hermione apenada, sin que ninguno entendiera exactamente de qué hablaban, el rubio suspiró.

–Espero que vuelva a mis manos antes de mañana- dijo –Ven, posiblemente sea útil que nos acompañes, Granger- dirigió su mirada por sobre el hombro de la castaña.

– Lovegood, deja de esconderte tras el pilar, es molesto- la Ravenclaw salió de su escondite, sonrojada.

–Lo siento, no quería estar en medio de una pelea…- se disculpó, los chicos la miraron un tanto sorprendidos al caer en cuenta de que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

–Chicos, no es bueno lo que hacen, por favor, ya la guerra terminó, no más confrontaciones, esto no les hará bien- pidió, hablando como pocas veces, con una normalidad que no parecía suya.

– ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó a Draco, él la observó con desconfianza.

–Te diría que sí, si no fuera porque luego tendremos que ir a Malfoy's Mannor- ella insistió con la mirada, bufó rendido, últimamente la chica loca de las águilas comenzaba a caerle bien, era como tener a una niña a su cuidado, irritante, fastidioso, pero era algo refrescante también.

– Bien…- sentenció para sorpresa de todos, miró al grupo con hastío –Vengan si así se sienten más seguros sobre mini-Lupin…- les dijo a los demás.

Minerva los esperaba fuera del despacho.

–No creo que todos pensaran entrar juntos ¿O sí?- inquirió severa.

–Señor Malfoy, creí que estaba usted junto a su madre… ¿Qué hace con un niño entre sus manos y desde cuando tiene usted descendencia señor?- preguntó un tanto alarmada, al ver al infante con rasgos idénticos a los característicos de los peliplatinados de su linaje, el rubio sonrió de lado con un deje triste que solo Hermione y Luna notaron.

–Es mi primo, profesora, Ted Remus Lupin, hijo de mi fallecida prima Nymphadora… No mi hijo…- puso los ojos en blanco.

–Solo quería que supiera de mí, que estaré fuera por causas personales, que ya usted conoce… Quería que Theodore, Lovegood y Astoria me acompañaran para ayudarme con Ted y los preparativos restantes referentes a la ceremonia- ella asintió dudosa.

–Bien, creo que eso es todo- terminó de decir Draco mientras acomodaba mejor al niño entre sus brazos, pero la mujer se aclaró la garganta.

–Y… ¿Cuál es el motivo de sus presencias?- inquirió nuevamente la directora.

–Solo vinieron a despedirse de Ted- respondió Draco inmediatamente, sin dejarlos contrariarlo.

–Usaré su 'red flu' si no es problema- se acercó con ambos Slytherins y la Ravenclaw a la gárgola y le dio la contraseña, entraron y de inmediato se fueron a la mansión Malfoy.

–Espero que sea cierto lo que el joven Draco ha dicho sobre ustedes…- les dijo a los Gryffindors presentes, miró solo a Hermione luego.

– ¿Él lo ha recuperado ya?- ella negó avergonzada, con el rostro agachado.

–Espero que Hagrid pueda hacerlo antes de que el día de hoy acabe, el entierro del padre de Draco es hoy, por tanto, antes de mañana debe llevarlo consigo, como representante de su linaje… Esa es una tradición muy importante para ellos y de no acatarla, deshonraría la memoria de sus antepasados…- ella asintió.

–Ahora jóvenes, por favor retírense, la hora de almuerzo está por terminar y no es saludable que se salten las comidas- ellos obedecieron.

Hermione avanzó con los demás pensando en qué hacer, ella había planeado recuperarlo, pero Hagrid había insistido en hacerlo él y que no se acercara al sauce boxeador por nada del mundo, pero estaba tardando demasiado y no sabía si podría seguir esperando, continuó con su camino pasando de las presencias de sus amigos sin notarlo.

Los cinco llegaron a la gran mansión, Snape estaba allí, con la respiración agitada, el cabello grasoso lucía revuelto, manchas de polvo cubrían su túnica negra, casi sin poder moverse mientras con la mano en que no sujetaba la varita se tomaba del costado, Dolohov estaba frente a él, agitado y lleno de polvillo de escombros, el mortífago fijó su vista en el nuevo cabeza de los Malfoy.

–Ya veo- pasó por un lado de Severus que a penas podía moverse.

–Así que eres tú quien lo porta… Seguro cuando lo detecté esta mañana estabas en este lugar…- se posó frente a Draco, bastante cerca de él, Astoria y Theodore sacaron sus varitas con manos temblorosas.

–Oh, que dulces, defendiendo a su amigo… Pero no pueden hacer mucho en mi contra ¿O sí?- Kenina se mantenía en el anillo, el mortífago hiso un movimiento rápido mientras hablaba.

–No importa, ya tengo lo que quiero…- dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó una de sus manos, en su palma estaba el grueso anillo de plata con la serpiente alada adornando el interior de la gema.

–Mierda- susurró un enojado Draco – ¿Para qué lo quieres Dolohov?- preguntó, comenzando a estudiar las posibles opciones para no salir tan mal librados, Circe, estaba aterrado por su vida, las de sus amigos, sus familiares y la de su madre, el hombre rió a carcajadas, apretando la joya en su mano, la marca en su omoplato empezó a escocer, Luna retiró a Ted de sus brazos y él se dejó caer con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, la mano del hombre de máscara plateada comenzó a incinerarse lentamente, este comenzó a aullar de dolor, Astoria y Theodore tomaron a Draco y Snape, respectivamente, alejándolos de allí y haciéndolos subir las escaleras, la Ravenclaw corría delante de ellos, para que le cubrieran las espaldas a ella y al pequeño, el rubio buscaba hacer que pudieran llegar a la habitación de su madre indicándoles hacia qué lado doblar en los pasillos, la presencia de aquel hombre en el lugar no podía se un buen augurio.

Entraron finalmente a la habitación, Luna con Teddy en brazos estaba a su lado, la escena era tétrica, funesta en demasía, Dolohov había arrojado el anillo al suelo para seguirlos, llegó unos segundos después, sonrió malignamente al ver el resultado de su trabajo, algunos elfos desmembrados regados por doquier con su sangre desperdigada de igual forma y más importante aún, sus 'piezas especiales', ambas mujeres yacían en el suelo, llenas de cortes, producidos por 'sectumsempras', respiraban con dificultad, lucían demacradas y convulsionaban un poco con movimientos violentos y desesperados, posiblemente habían sido víctimas de algún 'cruciatus', Nott y Greengrass voltearon hacia él, Snape también lo hizo atento a la reacción de Draco.

–Maldito bastardo…- pronunció con voz gutural, como si fuera una bestia, el dolor que sentía que se extendía sobre su cuerpo disminuyó al aparecer Kenina tras el encapuchado, transformada en una quimera, el hombre se dio vuelta y le apuntó con la varita, los Slytherins trataron de sujetar a Draco que parecía en trance, estaba transmitiendo toda su ira a través de la criatura mágica, que rugía y graznaba y relinchaba a través de sus cabezas, mirando visceralmente al hombre, Severus por primera vez no sabía que hacer, los graznidos los habían paralizado a todos, los rugidos los habían atemorizado y los relinches habían anunciado una muerte pronta, de un zarpazo la bestia derribó al mortífago que no pudo distinguir el veloz movimiento, trató de defenderse con su varita, pero desde el suelo no podía hacer mucho, la cabeza de ave llevaba en su pico el anillo, que fue arrojado a los pies de Draco, este lo recogió librándose sin esfuerzo del agarre al que era sometido y lo acomodó de vuelta en su dedo moviéndose por inercia cual, poseso, sus ojos lucían como zafiros enredados en hiedras celestes grisáceas y platinadas, brillantes del deseo de matar que se le escurría a través de la sangre, la respiración agitada de Dolohov lo delataba, se había quedado sin opciones, no había hechizo alguno que pasara por su mente que pudiera salvarlo, soltó la varita, rindiéndose y tratando de huir como un cobarde, clavando su mirada angustiada y suplicante en la del rubio, el animal no se movió de su lugar, unas sogas lo ataron mágicamente, cortesía de Theo, la quiper se movió solo un poco y lo alcanzó con una de sus patas, con un segundo zarpazo lo dejó inconsciente y herido de gravedad.

Snape había pasado por la red flu, sosteniéndose de Astoria mientras que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie otro poco más, apareció en el despacho de McGonagall contándole todo, esta llamó al trío dorado, para que se encargaran de cuidar al pequeño Ted en caso de que algo sucediera, tal y como había pedido Draco que se hiciera, entregando al niño a su padrino a través de Theodore que se devolvió inmediatamente por la chimenea para permanecer junto a su amigo, al menos temporalmente, pero Hermione comenzó a sentirse mareada, como si le faltara el aire, la angustia en su pecho se había instalado tormentosamente desde que había visto al chico desaparecer tras la gárgola, pero en esos momentos, el dolor y la ansiedad, el miedo y la sensación de vacío en la boca de su estómago, la estaban carcomiendo tan profundamente que estaba por tener una crisis nerviosa y desmayarse de un momento a otro, despertar y luego lanzarse de la torre de astronomía, en ese orden.

– ¡Mione!- gritó un desesperado Ron, pero ella solo se acercó a la red flu sin mirar atrás, caminando entre tambaleos y con los ojos impregnados de lágrimas que pujaban por salir, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar desesperada y arrastrándose por el suelo, solo podía pensar en una cosa: 'Encontrar a Malfoy'.

–Algo malo sucede con Draco…- dijo tratando de respirar –Debo ir… Malfoy's Mannor- dijo con voz trémula pero decidida, desapareció envuelta entre llamas verdes ante la mirada de los presentes, los más jóvenes se habían quedado petrificados al verla esfumarse en aquel estado de desesperación casi catatónico.

– ¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry asustado, pero Minerva lo detuvo.

–Señor Potter…- habló Snape –No pueden hacer eso… La señorita Greengrass le ha traído a su ahijado y lo correcto es que cuide de él…- mencionó hablando con dificultad, tumbado en uno de los sofás del despacho de McGonagall.

–Pero ella…- trataron de replicar ambos Gryffindors.

–Ambos tanto el señor Malfoy como la señorita Granger, según supongo, han sido tocados por la misma Banshee, eso explicaría la afinidad emocional de la señorita Granger para con el señor Malfoy- ambos le miraron circunspectos.

–Oh Merlín…- susurró la profesora de transformaciones, que no había dicho una sola palabra hasta el momento, empalideció de golpe, Astoria no terminaba de entender nada, aunque suponía que era grave, sentía que había escuchado de ello alguna vez, pero no podía recordar exactamente lo que ello significaba.

– ¿Quiere decir que…?- Minerva trató de hallar las palabras pero no pudo.

– Sí, profesora…- respondió Severus adelantándosele – El joven Malfoy está fuera de control, por eso ella ha podido percibir su malestar, él le ha llamado sin saberlo… Dentro de poco la señorita Granger dejará de ser mestiza…- aseveró fríamente, mientras hacía un monumental esfuerzo por no caer en la inconsciencia.

– ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó un consternado Harry, Ron no podía ni hablar, Astoria solo analizaba las palabras de Severus, tratando de recordar las historias sobre Banshees que le contaban en su infancia y que eran comunes entre los sangre-puras, porque con ellas se les enseñaba sobre su origen.

–Cuando una Banshee llora la muerte del cabeza de la familia a la que vela, debe tocar al descendiente directo más cercano para marcarlo, pero cuando toca a alguien más por error o por dolo, lo marca también, y comienza a velar por esa persona como si fuera un miembro de la familia, pero ya que Hermione es mestiza, el efecto de su toque, trae consigo la purificación de su sangre, hasta convertirla en una sangre-pura…- respondió McGonagall, casi como autómata, en un tono sombrío y apesadumbrado, los ojos de los estudiantes se abrieron en asombro, Ron quedó boquiabierto y lleno de consternación, Harry no sabía como reaccionar, boqueaba tratando de decir algo, pero por más que trataba, las palabras no salían.

–La Banshee… Los ha entrelazado temporalmente… Como por una semana a lo mucho… Pero de ahora en adelante el señor Malfoy deberá velar por el bienestar de Granger, ya sea que lo quiera o no…- había terminado por murmurar y balbucear otras palabras más, mientras explicaba, para luego retirarse con Snape a la enfermería, con la promesa de volver y de que tendrían ese día libre de clases.

Había llegado allí sintiendo que le carcomían las entrañas, le costaba respirar, el dolor era insoportable, apenas podía ver a causa de las lágrimas que se derramaban inconscientemente mientras caminaba desesperada por hallarlo, recorrió la planta baja buscando a Draco, ignorando el desastre en que se había convertido la estancia, desesperada por encontrarlo, como si él la llamara, necesitaba verlo vivo, como si solo eso pudiera remediar esa sensación de caos que se libraba en su interior.

– ¡Draco! ¡Draco!- gritaba entre llantos, al ver a todos lados y no encontrarlo, subió las escaleras, escuchando agudos aullidos de un lobo, que con la dificultad que su raciocinio aletargado le presentaba, identificó como Kenina, llegó allí y en efecto, el animal estaba en el lugar, junto a una puerta, se veían las luces apagadas y la habitación iluminada a medias por los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las sobrias cortinas, vislumbrando a medias lo que había allí, incluyendo los restos de los cadáveres de los pobres elfos que habían tratado de proteger a su señora.

–Draco…- susurró, sintiendo que el mundo se le iba abajo al hallarlo sentado junto a su madre, de espaldas a la puerta, acariciando los cabellos bicolores de la aristocrática mujer, Narcissa lucía ensangrentada y con las ropas hechas girones y la piel tan pálida como un cadáver, observó al otro lado, una cama idéntica a la primera, Andrómeda tendida en las mismas condiciones, pero era Theo quien imitaba las acciones del rubio, con Luna junto a él, prendida de su brazo y sentada a su lado, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con más facilidad y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su piel se erizada, sentía que estaba congelándose.

Draco se percató de su presencia de una manera que no supo como nombrar, solo pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí por aquella extraña sensación de cosquilleo arañando su columna, se puso de pie, se dio vuelta despacio y caminó hasta ella, sus ojos lucían todavía como zafiros envueltos en enredaderas celeste grisáceas y platinadas, la piel era más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios estaban casi amoratados de tanto morderlos para reprimir el llanto y sus ojos rojos de aguantar el escozor de las lágrimas que hacían fuerza por acumularse y ser liberadas, en su boca las marcas de dientes dibujaban surcos profundos y bien definidos la había mordido repetidamente para impedirse llorar, gritar o gemir de angustia, le miró con ojos vacíos, como si le hubieran sacado el alma con el beso de un dementor, se escuchó de nuevo el tormentoso llanto de una Banshee, ambos se giraron a la ventana para observar hacia el exterior, el rubio frunció el ceño sintiendo su garganta arder y casi desgarrarse con el grito ahogado que se negaba a liberar.

–No…- balbuceó Hermione en un hilo de voz que el rubio apenas escuchó, Theo y Luna aparecieron junto a ellos dudosos de cómo proceder.

–Eso…- observó los zafiros de Draco, ignorando a los otros presentes, él asintió sin mirarla, sin saber realmente quién de las dos moriría –Pero ambas… Son Black…- él alzó el rostro para verla, mientras el Slytherin castaño y la Ravenclaw observaban con espanto en la misma dirección.

Por la ventana se veía una silueta acercarse dando tumbos hacia la casa, el rubio se dirigió al medio de ambas camas, se acercó primero a la de su tía, tomando su mano y besándola condescendientemente, con toda la delicadeza y firmeza de la que fue capaz, luego besando su frente, en un acto de despedida simbólico entre los sangre-puras, hizo lo mismo con su madre, a quien besó largamente en la coronilla de la cabeza, para quedarse junto a ella.

El cuerpo cadavérico y verdoso se vió entrar por el gran balcón, de nuevo, arrastrándose como un 'inferi' hasta conseguir colocarse de pie, ignoró a los otros tres jóvenes y con una bola de cristal que encerraba un narciso entre las huesudas manos, se acercó a él, sollozando lágrimas que poco a poco se hacían rojas como la sangre, gritando, gimiendo, lamentándose.

El Slytherin inhaló profundo y dejó salir todo el aire de una vez, se irguió esperando el toque de la criatura, mientras observaba la flor que comenzaba a marchitarse, indicándole quién acababa de dar su último aliento de vida, se dejó tocar en la coronilla de la cabeza, tal y como sabía que sucedería de ser su madre la fallecida, los ojos rojos se fijaron en los del joven Malfoy, este se dejó caer arrodillado sosteniéndole la mirada, así mismo se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas, respirando pesada y entrecortadamente, Hermione pudo sentir su dolor, uno muy hondo, voraz, que amenazaba con tragársela de un bocado, cayó también de rodillas y con las manos en el pecho, pero mirando al pálido muchacho, como pudo se movió hasta él, gateando hasta llegar a su lado como toda necesidad, lo movió hasta acomodarlo en su regazo, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, las vistas de la Banshee y el chico se separaron, la criatura pareció enojarse, gritó en furia, pero se detuvo, al notar en su aura, la marca de una de sus hermanas, hizo e amago de una tétrica y macabra sonrisa que solo era realzada por el bamboleo de su larga cabellera blanca, le tocó el hombro, proclamándola parte de su familia, la miró atentamente unos segundos más y desapareció de allí a través del balcón.

Su respiración estaba agitada y entrecortada, mordía su labio para no gritar, sentía que iba a volverse loco del dolor, se separó de la Gryffindor y la observó con los ojos completamente de celeste grisáceo, con el único brillo en sus ojos del de sus lágrimas al estar por derramarse, se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la habitación sin decir nada, Kenina lo siguió aullando quedamente de forma dolorosa y lastimera, Hermione lo observó con la vista empañada, sin comprender por qué se sentía así, Theodore pareció reaccionar y casi corriendo se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, observando a Luna que ya no lucía sonriente, sino más bien ausente y pálida, la rubia salió de la habitación también, en busca del príncipe de Slytherin.

–Hermione… Háblame por favor…- ella se abrazó a sí misma y él la apretó contra su cuerpo, estaba helada.

–Theodore ¿Por qué me siento así?- preguntó alzando la vista para poder observarlo con sus ojos almendra abnegados en lágrimas que se derramaban desenfrenadamente sobre sus mejillas, una vocecilla racional le decía que aquello no era su culpa, que había algo que la hacía sentirse desolada, que esos sentimientos no podían ser suyos porque no había razón suficiente para que lo fueran.

–Esa Banshee… Te tocó… Así como también tocó a Draco…- dijo suavemente, no era que le tuviera gran aprecio, o que la conociera demasiado, pero sabía que era muy fuerte, y verla totalmente deshecha le había dado un golpe bajo a su resistencia emocional, suspiró aliviado al ver que al menos no había perdido el juicio.

–En este momento… Estás sintiendo lo que él siente, sé que no lo parece, pero él se niega a mostrarlo… Por eso no le viste tan afectado, él no dejaría que alguien lo viera así, entonces elige guardar su dolor en su interior, sin expresarlo…- musitó en voz baja, por temor a alterarla.

– ¿Se siente desolado entonces…?- Nott asintió un tanto dudoso, se sentía extraño hablando sobre el mundo sentimental escondido dentro de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Siente que está muriendo desde dentro, así como yo lo siento ahora?- preguntó con voz quebrantada, el castaño asintió de nuevo sintiendo como si tratara con una niña pequeña y no con una leona heroína de guerra, Hermione se echó a llorar sin reparos, abrazando fuertemente al chico, buscando calor, minutos más tarde Luna volvió junto con Draco.

– ¿Ves?- murmuró la rubia suavemente al Slytherin –Es por esto que insistí en que me dijeras qué pasaba si una Banshee te tocaba y tocaba a otra persona también… Pensé que lo que había leído eran cosas de cuento y creo que me equivoqué- agregó, el rubio observó a la Gryffindor, llorando desconsoladamente, entre gimoteos y gritos ahogados, se acercó a su amigo, la apartó de él y con cuidado la alzó en brazos.

–Theo…- el castaño lo miró –Estaré en el estudio… Cuida de Luna y lleven a mi tía a mi habitación, Luna por favor, llama a algún medimago, arreglaré todo para el entierro de mi madre…- ordenó con voz apagada, funesta, como si en su pecho no hubiera corazón alguno, salió de allí con la muchacha cargada y abrazada a su cuello, llorando, gimiendo quedamente y temblando visiblemente, humedeciendo su camisa, pareciendo dos pedazos de una misma alma, bajó con cuidado las escaleras, al pie de estas su mascota los esperaba con las orejas caídas y sentada en una pose de abatimiento que le hacía ver desvalida, los tres se dirigieron al estudio, se sentó acomodando a la chica sobre sus piernas, recostándola sobre sí mismo, trató de alcanzar el tintero y la pluma, pero tenía que inclinarse para ello, movió el asiento hacia el frente, acercándose más.

–Sujétate bien…- susurró, se inclinó y alcanzó pluma, pergaminos y tintero, escribió rápidamente una carta, dirigida al Ministro Kingsley y luego otras a una serie de personas más, para solventar los detalles del sepelio de Narcissa, quería que ella fuera enterrada junto a su padre, uno al lado del otro y en la misma ceremonia, con la esperanza de que estos se reencontraran del otro lado de la muerte, terminó, las colocó todas en el pico de su lechuza y la dejó salir con un movimiento de su varita para dedicar su atención a la castaña.

–Granger… ¿La Banshee realmente te tocó?- preguntó con voz ronca, tratando de no ser tan duro, por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba tenerla a su lado, ella solo asintió sin separarse de él –Pero, eso no tiene sentido, ella pudo simplemente haberse marchado o incluso tratado de matarte, eso es lo que ellas hacen- murmuró más para sí que para ella.

–A menos… ¿La Banshee que vimos en la torre de astronomía, llegó a tocarte ayer?- la castaña volvió a asentir, sin dejar de esconder el rostro en el cuello del chico, que se sentía más calmado ahora que la tenía así de cerca, aparentemente la castaña compartía aquel sentimiento.

–Malfoy…- susurró, se detuvo al escuchar algo parecido a un gruñido que salía del fondo de la garganta del chico.

–Draco…- el rubio la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, reclinándose sobre el gran sillón, ella abrazó el cuello masculino con más fuerza.

– ¿Realmente estoy sintiendo lo que tú sientes?- quería negarlo y decir que alguien como él no sentía esas cosas, separarse de ella y fingir que esa conexión era mentira, que su presencia no le hacía sentir indescriptiblemente en paz a pesar del dolor, pero no podía, le era imposible tratar de mentirle en aquel momento, así que asintió aunque ella no podía verlo.

–Lo siento…- susurró, dejando escapar otra tanda de lágrimas, estremeciéndolo.

–Luna… ¿Estoy siendo un mal amigo al dejarlo solo?- cuestionó Theodore con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, ella sonrió con dulzura.

–Estás siendo muy bueno y no está solo, está con alguien que puede entender exactamente lo que él siente, así que ella puede ayudarlo mucho… Que le des su espacio en estos momentos no te hace un mal amigo, Theodore Nott…- agregó mirando al vacío, como en medio de una ensoñación.

–Gracias…- fue lo único que pudo decirle, no tenía más palabras, con pulso tembloroso, se armó de valor y tomó la delicada mano de la Ravenclaw, que lo miró sonrojada, le dedicó una sonrisa embobada y triste, ella también lo hizo, así permanecieron largo rato, sin hablar, entendiéndose en silencio.

Al entierro solo asistían personas cercanas a ambas familias, sus ojos finalmente habían vuelto a ser grises acerados, Draco había tenido que convencer al Ministro para que le prestara aurores que a demás de solo vigilarlo, impidieran pasar a cualquier reportero, luego de que este, por cumplir con el deber se presentara en su casa, encontrando a un Dolohov inconsciente, muy malherido y amarrado, había visto el último hechizo realizado con la varita del exmortífago, un 'sectumsempra', eso concordaba con la versión del rubio, la cual había sido corroborada por Snape, Astoria, Theodore y Luna y luego demostrada a través del encantamiento 'Legeremance', aplicado a Severus, quien tuvo que resistir el impulso de utilizar su habilidad en oclumancia que ya era casi natural en él.

Luna cargaba a Ted y lo distraía con sus pendientes de rábanos, Andrómeda se apoyaba en el hombro del nuevo señor Malfoy tratando de que nadie notara que estaba llorando, solo Harry había decidido ir para mantenerse al pendiente de Hermione y para brindar apoyo a la mujer, a quien se lo debía, pero se sentía incómodo al ver a su amiga tan cerca del rubio, tomando su brazo y escondiendo su rostro en él, llorando como si fuera su madre quien había muerto en lugar de la de Draco, todavía no asimilaba la historia que McGonagall le había contado, no entendía cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto en solo un momento.

El regreso a Hogwarts había sido silencioso, Astoria había recibido a Draco y Theodore con un abrazo efusivo que el rubio se había negado a aceptar en principio, Hermione, Luna y Harry habían sido recibidos por Ginny, Ron y Neville, que no pudieron verse más preocupados con tan solo ver a su amiga de Gryffindor con ojos rojos, hinchados, la nariz congestionada, el cabello desordenado, sin brillo en la mirada y sobre todo, abrigada con la gabardina negra de Malfoy, que en un momento fue hasta su lado, para devolverle la túnica del uniforme.

Los ceños fruncidos de los amigos de la castaña poco le importaron al momento de sujetarla para que no se fuera de espaldas, cuando inconscientemente dio un paso en falso hacia atrás al sentirse repentinamente mareada y a punto de desmayarse, se separó de ella con cuidado, para que no fuera a apoyarse mal y lastimarse, no era buen momento para pelear con nadie, Snape lo hizo ir a su despacho, donde esforzándose por mantenerse lúcido, habló con su padrino de lo ocurrido con la anunciadora de la muerte que había marcado a la chica Granger, no sabía describir qué clase de lazo los uniría, pero según su padrino, debería cuidarla y ella a él, pues su conexión emocional sería solo temporal, pero sus vidas se habían unificado cuando la Banshee de los Black cerró el círculo de unión, no necesitaban llevarse bien, solo protegerse hasta que la recién adoptada por las criaturas mágicas se casara y consumara su matrimonio, en ese momento podría dejar de velar por ella; aunque algo le decía que a pesar del tiempo, seguiría haciéndolo sin necesidad de que esa maldición estuviera presente en él, porque de alguna manera, tenerla cerca se sentía bien y ya no había prejuicio que lo retuviera.

Salazar se apiadara de él y le ayudara a no meterse en más problemas, ya no podía cargar con los que tenía, no podría ni con uno de más.


	10. El sauce, la túnica y el anillo dorado

¡Buenas, buenas! :) he venido a actualizar un poco este enredo que trato de adecentar para ustedes :$

Quisiera reiterarles mi intereé en sus reviews, comienzo a pensar que estoy aburriéndoles y eso no es exactamente agradable, no es que quiera recibir 100 por cap que publique, de hecho con uno o dos me conformo ya que no estoy interesada en terminar esta historia con cientos de ellos, solo quiero que al final de todo, cuando acabe, digan 'uff, valió le pena leerle a esta loca' ¿Sí? ;)

**hyugaharuka:** Me agrada que te agrade xD Creo que me adivinaste el pensamiento sobre esto de actualizar porque tu review es de hace 1h jajaja a eso se le llama acertar xD

Esto me recuerda, es probable que de ahora en adelante no sea exactamente la reencarnación de la puntualidad al actualizar, recién comencé clases y pues... Este semestre para mí tiene pinta de venir hiper rudo :s pero tengan por seguro que si en verdad es su deseo, seguiré publicando para ustedes cada que tenga la oportunidad

Disclaimer: todo lo conocido en el mundo Potteriano pertenece a la fantástica J.K. Rowling (por desgracia)

Ahora sin más ¡A leer! :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: El sauce, la túnica y el anillo dorado.**

Sabía que ya no importaba cuanto deseara echarse en su cama, debía resistir el cansancio y conseguir ese prendedor, no podía seguir esperando por Hagrid, simplemente ya no quería seguirle causando molestias con ello, ya bastante tenía con sus penas como para que además quedara en vergüenza por no ser capaz de ajustarse a sus propias tradiciones familiares, sus hinchados ojos almendrados escocían, y desde que había estado con Malfoy en aquel estudio, no había podido quitarse la sensación de vértigo que la asaltaba, el leve temblor en las rodillas y el cosquilleo incesante en el estómago, de alguna manera, la cercanía del chico la había tranquilizado, aunque se daba cuenta de que Draco estaba pasándola realmente mal, había logrado calmarse y serenarse, tanto, que esas emociones que se le estaban saliendo de las manos, habían dejado de reflejarse de forma tan cruda y dolorosa en ella a pesar de no poder evitar sentir sus ojos humedecerse cada tanto; y aunque no podía negar que sus padres estuvieran vivos, de cierta forma le entendía, porque para los suyos, ella ni siquiera existía, era como no tenerlos, era el mismo sufrimiento de su ausencia, pero sin el dolor de saberlos muertos.

La cena recién había terminado y ya todos estaban en camino a los dormitorios, aprovechó la primera oportunidad que halló para escabullirse fuera del castillo, sin decirle a nadie, observó al sauce, parecía estar durmiendo, pero no iba a arriesgarse, ya suficientes desgracias habían ocurrido ese día como para producir una nueva tragedia, aunque seguramente a Draco no le importaría lo que le sucediera, pues las emociones creadas por su pérdida solo quedarían reservadas para los Gryffindors, cierta chica Ravenclaw y quizá por algún milagro de Godric, para alguno que otro Hufflepuff y Theodore Nott, el único Slytherin al que parecía caerle bien, de todas formas no tenía por qué importarle, lo que Malfoy sintiera o dejara de sentir era solo una nimiedad para su persona, pero había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué de imaginarse su propio funeral le era más imperativo ver a Malfoy allí que verse rodeada de sus amigos dándole un último adiós? Por Circe, nada tenía sentido y eso menos, lo peor ere que temía a la respuesta de su interrogante, sacudió un poco la cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos.

–'Petruficus totalum'- lanzó el encantamiento sin mucho esfuerzo, solo era necesario un buen movimiento de la muñeca, el gran sauce boxeador quedó casi por completo inmóvil, así como había sucedido con Ginny, las ramas que todavía podían moverse, lo hacían con empeño, pero lentamente, las esquivaba sin muchos problemas, casi como si fuese un juego de saltar la cuerda, con eso bastaría, no tendría que masajear el nudo en sus raíces.

Una silueta se escondía en la lejanía, acercándose entre las penumbras que inundaban el ambiente, vaya que había sido fácil seguirla, así como la había seguido antes para escuchar a McGonagall hablar del prendedor en la túnica custodiada por el sauce, había pensado recuperarla por su cuenta, pero, si podía sacar otro provecho más placentero para su persona y doloroso para la maldita sangre-sucia, tomaría con gusto la oportunidad. Hermione no la había notado, estaba tan confiada en que aquello sería cosa fácil, que ni siquiera se fijó en ello, su mente estaba tan concentrada en la idea de que sería algo sencillo de lograr, que bajó la guardia sin darse cuenta.

Se acercó entre golpes de rama en cámara lenta, hasta llegar a las raíces del sauce, que sobresalían del suelo, se agachó despacio, al pendiente de las extensiones que aún la planta semi-salvaje podía mover, tomó la túnica del rubio y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro, agarró el prendedor en forma de serpiente y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su propia túnica, junto con su varita y pañuelo, se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

–'Finite incantatem'- musitó en un susurro cargado de veneno, el árbol comenzó a moverse frenéticamente lanzando golpes furibundos en todas direcciones, la castaña de Gryffindor solo escuchó un zumbido, algo se dirigía hacia ella, se echó con pecho a tierra en un acto reflejo creado a pulso a fuerza de sus años de experiencia en la pasada guerra, la rama estuvo a punto de darle de lleno en un costado, pero su problema más grande no era ese, sino cómo salir de allí, trató de sacar su varita y petrificarla de nuevo, pero no podía ni siquiera apuntar al sauce boxeador, que no paraba de lanzarle golpes al azar, encontró que entre sus mismas raíces, justo donde antes estaba la túnica, el espacio era lo suficientemente grande, trató de arrastrarse hasta allí, estaba cerca de lograrlo, pero una rama se asió de su tobillo, halándola fuerte, recibió el golpe de una de las extensiones que en un nudo de madera encantada daba origen a varias nuevas ramas y lo sintió como si fuesen al menos cinco latigazos juntos, sobre dos zonas definidas de su espalda, apretó la mandíbula ahogando un grito de dolor, pero a pesar del impacto se obligó a resistir, agitó la varita desesperada hacia su tobillo, causándole una quemadura a la planta, que dejó de sujetarla y ella aprovechó para arrastrarse como un animal rastrero hasta la cavidad vegetal, logrando ocultarse dentro.

No podía dormir, algo en su interior lo mantenía inquieto, se removía sobre el sofá del despacho de su padrino, sin poder conciliar el sueño, una terrible oleada de miedo y desesperación lo cubría, sentía un intenso ardor en la espalda que tampoco lo dejaba, pero esas emociones no podían ser suyas, él ni siquiera se sentía así, solo, sí, deprimido, tal vez, quizá un poco asustado, pero no aterrorizado, entonces solo podía ser una cosa, o más bien, una persona: Granger. Si era cierto lo que su padrino le había contado sobre las Banshees, solo podía ser ella, frunció el ceño con irritación, joder, ni siquiera podía dejarlo descansar.

Abrió los ojos tan bruscamente como si despertara de un mal sueño ¿Qué podía hacer para encontrarla, que era lo que le pasaba, es que no podía darle al menos veinticuatro horas libres de problemas, es que acaso no tenía consideración de él? Estúpida chiquilla ex-sangre-sucia-tonta.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana en el tercer piso, bendito fuera el despacho de Snape en ese lugar, no era muy grande pero podría salir por ahí, se acomodó en el borde, mientras Kenina salía de su escondite en el anillo de su amo y se transformaba en un hipogrifo, saltó sobre el lomo del animal, cayendo medio acostado, boca abajo y con nula elegancia, se acomodó recuperando su natural porte altivo y volaron por los alrededores del colegio, cada vez que se acercaban más al paradero de la chica, la sensación se acrecentaba exponencialmente, luego de un par de vueltas al azar, pudo llegar hasta la zona en que aparentemente estaba, vislumbró como el enorme sauce lucía colérico, moviéndose sin cesar, una punzada le atravesó el pecho, ella tenía que estar por esa zona, ese estúpido árbol no se volvía loco solo porque sí, podía sentirlo entre los pensamientos que se evaporaban en el aire y le pegaban de lleno a su mente, leyó un "¿Cómo salgo de esta ahora?", también un "Dios, no me abandones ahora, no quiero morir aquí, no así, no por el dolor, no por desangrarme, mejor que sea de anciana mientras duerma ¿Sí?", se enojó al saber que estaba herida, no entendía todavía por qué el endemoniado árbol no paraba de golpear al aire y de intentar buscar algo entre sus propias raíces, pero claro, era obvio que la leona estaba allí, eso podía explicar el comportamiento de la criatura semi-salvaje, era una estúpida al arriesgarse así considerando que acercarse a esa cosa sin petrificarla primero era algo suicida, un movimiento de la quiper llamó su atención, le indicaba un lugar, desde unos metros más de distancia, alguien apuntaba con la varita en dirección al sauce boxeador, primero pensó que trataba de ayudar a la Gryffindor, pero al ver como la silueta guardaba la varita y se doblaba de la risa, con carcajadas sombrías y crueles que escuchaba apagadas por la lejanía, entendió que esa era la persona que había puesto a la leona en esa situación, la ira comenzó a arremolinársele en la sangre, que se le espesaba lentamente, comenzaba a ver todo teñido de rojo, las sienes le latían de forma apabullante, no podía comprender bien por qué esa sensación, pero la idea de que estaban metiéndose con algo suyo no salía de su cabeza y si algo había que enardecía a un Malfoy, era ver que trataran de perjudicar lo que fuera de su pertenencia.

– ¡Incarserous!- Gritó, atacando al desconocido, descendió con Kenina e inmediatamente se separaron, la quiper se echó sobre aquel extraño gruñendo, transformada en un gran perro gigante, bastante parecido a Fang aunque del tamaño de un cancerbero, pero de un oscuro y ensombrecido color zafiro, que resaltaba las irises que refulgían grises, con brillo de plata fundida, mientras los de su amo refulgían en un zafiro brillante y visceral, Draco corrió hacia el sauce

–'¡Petificus totalum!'- exclamó, deteniendo parcialmente los movimientos del gran árbol y ralentizando los de las ramas que todavía trataban de oponerse a la magia del encantamiento, se acercó con cuidado, esquivando una que otra extremidad vegetal, el aire se sentía espeso, llegó hasta ella, estaba casi inconsciente, hecha a medias un ovillo, abrazándose a la túnica que antes le había regalado, se sintió terriblemente culpable al notar las rasgaduras en la capa del uniforme de la Gryffindor, el rostro femenino estaba surcado por pequeñas lágrimas de dolor y de miedo, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su rostro lucía un tanto sucio, así como sus manos, el uniforme empolvado y el cabello estaba revuelto, con ramitas y resquicios de hojarasca que se habían encajado en la cabellera castaña.

–Granger…- la llamó, ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de esconderse más, el Slytherin se inclinó hacia ella, no podía meterse dentro de la cavidad de madera mágica, necesitaba que se moviera, se estiró lo más que pudo, arriesgándose a perder de vista las ramas que debía esquivar, no era capaz de ser lógico, algo le impedía pensar astutamente lanzarse e bruces a su rescate sin meditar las consecuencias, metió solo medio cuerpo en la abertura.

–Hermione…- le susurró, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, esta trató de darse vuelta sobre su pecho en vez de su espalda, lo hiso lentamente, aguantando el dolor, estaba temblando ligeramente, debía sacarla de allí.

–Eso es… Ven aquí…- en cuanto pudo tenerla a su alcance, llevó sus brazos bajo los femeninos y comenzó a halarla hacia su cuerpo, sacándola del hueco, en un monumental esfuerzo, se había sentido agotado desde que había estado en su casa, luego de que pudiera controlarse mejor y sus ojos pasaran de azules a grises, la chica llevaba sujeta la túnica del joven Malfoy, no quería soltarla, ambos estaban ya fuera del 'refugio' que formaban las raíces del sauce, una rama se dirigía hacia ellos, atravesó uno de sus brazos para detenerla y que no golpeara de nuevo a la Gryffindor en un acto reflejo, comprobando que el hechizo que había usado solo disminuía la velocidad de esas ramas, pero no su fuerza; sintió el fuerte golpe, que se traducía en dolor a través del brazo, algo se había roto en su interior, lo percibía, sacó su varita y con un hechizo simple lo reparó, pero el dolor no desapareció, así mismo hizo como pudo, acomodando a la castaña entre sus brazos y con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se irguió cargándola y corriendo lo más velozmente que pudo, saliendo del alcance de la peligrosa planta, entonces ella cedió a la inconsciencia, pudo notar como sentía las piernas arder, se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que tenía marcas de azotes, que habían sido leves en comparación a los de la castaña, sospechaba que quizá tenía alguno en su espalda, pues dolía monumentalmente, gracias a Morgana no habían más huesos rotos en su cuerpo, al menos no podía sentirlos, aun así continuó, no había tiempo para pensar, las fuerzas que le quedaban debían alcanzar para llegar a la enfermería, sintió como las energías comenzaron a surgir de nuevo y pudo suponerlo, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules, Kenina estaba ayudándolo y aprovechando la adrenalina de su cuerpo para darle la oportunidad de llegar a destino, apresuró el paso sabiendo que contaba con solo unos pocos minutos más.

Tocó la puerta de enfermería y Poppy lo recibió alarmada, se asustó al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Hermione y como Draco trataba de ocultar el suyo propio sin mucho éxito, dejó que él la acomodara sobre una de las camas, boca abajo para poder tratarla, pues se mostraba bastante receloso con la idea de dejar que la movieran a través de hechizos, lo cual asociaba a su propia sensación de pérdida al haber tenido que enterrar a sus padres el mismo día, buscó rápidamente lo que necesitaría sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Kenina arrastraba algo por los pasillos, se encontró con Flich, el cual la trató de tomar, sin éxito, la quiper se dirigió hasta la entrada del despacho de Minerva, rugió una y otra vez, hasta que ya por fin la mujer bajó, enojada y luego espantada al ver que lo que el animal llevaba arrastrando con sogas desde su hocico, era una estudiante del colegio: Pansy Parkinson.

Draco se negaba a salir de la enfermería, luego de pelear tanto con la mujer, esta cedió a que él se quedara, solo si se dejaba ver el brazo, la espalda y las piernas, las cuales habían resultado solo amoratadas, pues aparentemente el poder antiguo de su mascota había sanado las lesiones más graves; este así lo hizo, luego de farfullar diferentes cosas, y de gruñir y bufar otras y luego de que estuvo listo y ataviado de uno de sus pijamas, que mágicamente había hecho aparecer, de que la mujer vistiera con pijamas a la paciente y le permitiera verla, acomodó una silla al lado de la cama de la castaña, donde esta retozaba inconsciente y ya boca arriba, él no tenía intenciones de dejarla en toda la noche, si Snape tenía razón, esas antinaturales ganas de permanecer allí hasta verla recuperada se debían a que el cuidar de la chica ya no era una opción, sino un acto involuntario, pero por algún motivo, que no quería sacar a flote, presentía que no solo se trataba de eso, que había algo más que nada tenía que ver con Banshees, leyendas, magia, negocios ni ninguna cosa parecida o asociada, algo le decía que estaba dejando escapar algo, pero no sabía qué y no estaba de ánimos como para tratar de averiguarlo.

Kenina había despertado a Snape, entregándole una nota de McGonagall, este había ido con la chica de la casa de la que era jefe, se había quedado vigilándola en el despacho de la directora, mientras esta se dirigía a la enfermería, donde llegó alarmada, enojada y asustada, vió que el rubio heredero de los Malfoy estaba sentado al lado de la cama de su alumna predilecta, observó a la muchacha, que ya estaba durmiendo, con semblante pálido.

–Joven Malfoy ¿Qué hace aquí?- él la miró con ojos preocupados y acongojados, pero con rostro serio y tenso, cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez pensaría que iba a matar a alguien, sintió que sus propias facciones se desencajaban al observar esa expresión de parte de su alumno – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- insistió.

–Ha sido mi culpa- agachó el rostro –Yo le exigí el prendedor de mi familia de vuelta, mini-Weasley lo había dejado en la túnica que le di a Granger antes de que la ocultara, pero eso usted ya lo sabía- señaló el objeto doblado a los pies de Hermione.

– La había escondido en el espacio que se forma entre las raíces del sauce boxeador, no lo sabía, de haberlo hecho quizá habría pensado en alguna otra solución, salí porque no podía dormir, entendí que se trataba de ella, estaba angustiada y yo podía sentirlo, cuando llegué allí, ella estaba escondida en ese lugar, Parkinson deshizo el hechizo petrificador que Granger le había lanzado al árbol, de eso estoy seguro, porque estaba allí, con la varita en la mano, riéndose de ella, por eso la amarré con un 'incarcerous' y dejé a Kenina a cargo de que no escapara, volví a petrificar al sauce y la ayudé a salir de allí de la mejor forma que pude- suspiró–Si no le hubiera pedido ese estúpido broche, no habría sucedido esto…- la mujer lo miró entre sorprendida y enternecida, sintiendo la obvia preocupación por su alumna, era la primera vez que veía al Slytherin comportarse de aquella forma, aunque le achacaba ese cambio al asunto de las Banshees, así que no asumiría nada sino hasta después que el efecto del toque de aquellas criaturas desapareciera.

–Entiendo… ¿Madame Pomfrey le dejó quedarse?- él asintió –Bien… ¿Ella está mejor?- otro asentimiento –Creo que hablaremos mañana por la mañana entonces… Volveré antes del desayuno… Señor Malfoy, si está en condiciones, tendrá que asistir a clases- la miró con el ceño fruncido, en desacuerdo con la idea de dejar sola a Hermione, la mujer volvió su rostro aun más severo y él se vió obligado a asentir y aceptar aquello, no le convenía hacer molestar a la mujer que poseía temporalmente su custodia y podía hacerlo apresar y llevar a Azkaban, si ahora iba a cuidar de la desastrosa-gatita-come-libros, Hermione Granger, tendría que estar libre para ello, mierda ¿Por qué le preocupaba poder cuidar de ella? Malditas brujas de cara verde y huesuda.

El amanecer se alzó y aunque no quería despertar, se vió obligado a ello cuando Poppy Pomfrey, fue hasta su incómoda posición junto a la cama de Hermione, en que él apoyaba su cabeza y brazos, mientras todavía yacía sentado en aquella silla que ocupaba desde la noche anterior, había tenido que levantarse y al desperezarse, entendió por qué la enfermera le había insistido en que se acostase en la cama de junto a la que estaba ocupando la Gryffindor, la espalda le dolía, también el cuello, los hombros y la cabeza, pero aun así no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, se dirigió al despacho personal de la mujer y allí se bañó e hizo aparecer ropa limpia, con la que se vistió cómodamente, no quería tener que subir a su dormitorio, eso le restaría tiempo para estar allí al pendiente de Granger y no se sentía capaz de dejarla por más que trataba de decidirse a largarse de una vez por todas.

–Mione…- pronunció Ron con voz queda, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, ella todavía no despertaba –Merlín… ¿Qué te hiso ese imbécil? Sabía que ese desgraciado solo podía hacerte daño, pero preferiste darle la razón y traicionarnos, en cierta forma creo que ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí, pero nos quedamos a tu lado a pesar de ello y parece que tú no entiendes que nosotros si te queremos- masculló al viento, con ira mal contenida, una mano tocó su hombro con fuerza.

–Ron…- era Harry –Ella va a estar bien, es fuerte, solo necesita descansar, además, no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo, tratando de no mostrarse preocupado –Debemos irnos, no podemos perder clases o nos matará cuando despierte sino podemos entregarle buenos apuntes- le sonrió sardónico, el pelirrojo asintió.

– ¿Es tan necesario para ti, Weasel, pensar que he sido yo quien le ha hecho eso?- ambos Gryffindors voltearon en dirección a aquella voz, allí estaba él, cruzado de brazos, con semblante serio –Para que te quede claro, no fui yo, esto pueden agradecérselo a mini-Weasley y a Parkinson…- ambos fruncieron el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía a culpar a Ginny de eso? Era sin dudas un bastardo descarado.

– ¿De qué hablas asqueroso hurón?- exigió Ron ya preparándose mentalmente para abalanzársele en cuanto pudiera.

–Calma hermano, este idiota tiene las de ganar si peleamos aquí, recuerda que Pomfrey estuvo cuidándolo también- las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, para dejar pasar a Severus y Minerva, ambos con semblante serio, la mujer además lucía preocupada.

–Señores Weasley, Potter, Malfoy… Deberían estar en el gran comedor…- musitó cortante.

–Joven Malfoy… ¿Ha habido mejorías?- el asintió pesadamente.

–Solo debe descansar… Según Madame Pomfrey recuperará la consciencia en unas horas más…- respondió.

–Entonces váyanse a desayunar… No tienen permitido faltar hoy a clases… Y señor Malfoy…- siseó Snape –Haga el favor de enderezar su postura, el Ministro Shacklebolt vendrá con el juez Ragnarok para afinar detalles sobre lo ocurrido en Malfoy's Mannor, cuando la señorita Granger esté consciente, ella deberá contarnos que ha sucedido…- el rubio asintió.

–Además… Se les dará la sanción de acuerdo a lo que ella relate…- concluyó Severus tajantemente, quiso oponerse, pero contuvo sus palabras y asintió mecánicamente con la expresión de una cobra a punto de morder la yugular de su presa tatuada en el rostro.

Habían tenido que retirarse a sus clases, Ginny no había podido verla, pues antes del desayuno la habían mandado a llamar, ya que había sido quien escondiera la afamada túnica del Slytherin entre las raíces de un sauce boxeador, al que estaba estrictamente prohibido acercarse, los rumores no se hacían esperar, unos decían que era Draco quien la había atacado y Pansy había tratado de defenderla, otros que Pansy y Draco la habían atacado pero ella había logrado salir por sus propios medios, otros que Draco las había atacado a ambas y había tratado de inculpar a Pansy para librarse del castigo, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, entre ninguno de los rumores, decía que era Draco quien había salvado a Hermione, ni mucho menos que la única atacante era Pansy, el día se hacía largo, Theodore constantemente se enojaba con los demás por los rumores sobre su amigo, Astoria se sentía en las mismas, los amigos de Hermione no podían desestimarlo menos, cada que se cruzaban en algún pasillo le dedicaban miradas asesinas y Harry le observaba molesto al mismo tiempo que retenía a Ron para que no le saltara encima, finalmente el almuerzo había llegado, todos cuchicheaban acerca de lo ocurrido, pero nadie atinaba a la verdad, que estaba más lejos de lo que todos creían, Snape entró al comedor y en vez de dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores, se encaminó a la mesa de los alumnos de su casa, en el extremo más lejano a las puertas de entrada del Gran comedor estaba Draco, sentado con Theodore a su diestra y Astoria a su siniestra, con el postre frente a él, pero ignorándolo por completo, no quería comer, apenas y había almorzado, los Gryffindors hablaban entre sí, mirando cada tanto hacia el rubio, que recibía a Snape, poniéndose de pie para hablar con él y luego salir acompañado del profesor y sus dos amigos, que lo seguían como si la vida se les fuera en eso, sintiéndose perturbados al ver como Luna salía casi corriendo y se sujetaba del brazo de Nott hijo, el resto de los estudiantes lo miraban de soslayo y volvían a cuchichear y verse las caras entre ellos, el ambiente era tenso, Hagrid también entró y se acercó a ellos, ninguno se levantó a recibirlo, como Draco lo había hecho con Severus.

–Chicos… Me enteré de lo ocurrido con Hermione, por eso fui a visitarla hace unos momentos, acaba de despertar- dijo agitado pero feliz, los chicos se pararon y casi corriendo se llevaron al semi-gigante con ellos, incluso Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavander se habían emocionado e ido con el grupo rumbo a la enfermería, McGonagall tampoco estaba allí, ni siquiera había entrado al gran comedor, se hallaba en el lugar al que todos se dirigían presurosos.

Cuando entró, sintió que por primera vez, luego de al menos dos días, con todas aquellas tragedias y el incidente de la noche anterior, podía respirar aliviado, se sintió tranquilo en cuanto la vió, estaba un tanto pálida, pero estaba bien, sus ojos se veían más claros, de color ámbar, la luz los hacía iluminarse en un halo dorado increíble, el cabello refulgía en un tono borgoña muy oscuro, que relucía con reflejos de un rojo un poco más vibrante, aun así, era ella.

¿Ese era el efecto de los cambios en su sangre? Sí, lo era, ahora era una sangre-pura en proceso, ella lo miró profundamente, sintiendo el alivio del Slytherin, ¿Eso era a causa de las Banshees? Posiblemente, no podía ser otra cosa, no sabía que su apariencia había cambiado, no se había mirado a ningún espejo todavía, observó como Theodore la miraba con ojos muy abiertos y tratando de disimular el hecho de que estaba boqueando como pez fuera del agua, Luna la había mirado así también, pero luego solo había sonreído con expresión apacible, Astoria había hecho lo mismo que la otra rubia, Draco se acercó a ella, Snape solo observaba con expresión indiferente, el rubio estaba por llegar a su lado, cuando por el umbral, se apareció un numeroso grupo de jóvenes, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Lavander, todos acompañados de Hagrid.

–Chicos…- murmuró sonriente a los Gryffindors, apartando la mirada de los Slytherins y dirigiéndola a ellos, todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluso su adorable amigo semi-gigante; pero, había algo extraño, la miraban entre sorprendidos y espantados, como si no fuera ella, sino alguna otra bruja en su lugar.

– ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la señorita Pomfrey tuvo que hacer salir a algunos chicos, dejando solo a Draco, Harry, Ron y Ginny, todos los demás esperaban afuera su turno para entrar, el rubio fue quien le habló primero, adelantándose a los demás, que le miraban rencorosos.

–Granger…- se acercó a su lado –Escúchame bien, pon atención y no interrumpas, ni siquiera pienses…- dijo despacio, ella asintió, algo asustada –El toque de las Banshees, te marca como alguien por quien velarán hasta su muerte, eso lo sabes- Hermione asintió.

–Pero, por tu estatus de sangre, debes sufrir cambios a causa del poder de esas criaturas, ellas solo pueden servir a sangre-puras y…- el ceño de la ex-castaña se frunció con irritación y aire ofendido.

–Oh claro, hasta esas horripilantes cosas son racistas y elitistas…- musitó amargamente, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto peculiarmente elegante, muy Malfoy para opinión de los hermanos Weasley presentes.

–No me interrumpas Granger, sí lo son y por ello es que ahora tú eres una sangre pura, o bueno, estás en camino a serlo…- los ojos ambarinos se abrieron en sorpresa –Ya no eres una mestiza, ni siquiera tu apariencia sigue siendo la misma- los tres Gryffindors se acercaron.

–Fuiste tocada por ambas Banshees de mi familia, por lo que el círculo de Dezthio se cerró, no te explicaré que significa eso ahora, pero, debes saber que no es reversible- dijo, sin animarse a continuar, pues las presencias de los otros no le eran convenientes, ni mucho menos agradables.

–Maldito hurón, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa dichosa mansión tuya?- exclamó Ron, Ginny todavía estaba como en shock, también Harry, el pelirrojo lo tomó del cuello del uniforme, con intensiones de golpearlo.

– ¡Ron, Basta!- exclamó Hermione, saltando de la cama y trastabillando, siendo atajada por Harry que pudo reaccionar a tiempo –Gracias…- dijo mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo, observó al pelirrojo y al rubio, frunció el ceño –La elección de ir a ese lugar fue mía, así que la responsabilidad también es mía… No entiendo por qué la afrenta…- dijo dignamente.

–Primero, este no es sitio de peleas, segundo, no entiendo cómo es que tú Ron- señaló al aludido con el dedo índice en señal de acusación–Puedes comportarte así, ni siquiera está buscando enfrentarse con ninguno de ustedes ¿Y ya quieres agarrarlo a golpes? No quiero ser grosera o egoísta pero ¿Podrías respetar al menos que estoy convaleciente? ¿Es que acaso te importa más pelear con él que mi estado de salud?- se dio vuelta hacia la cama y en su túnica buscó el objeto que la había llevado a enfrentar aquella situación, se giró hacia Draco.

–Supongo que vienes por esto…- dijo tendiéndoselo, el rubio lo tomó.

–No es lo único por lo que vine…- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo prendía de su propia túnica, alzó el rostro de nuevo para mirarla –Pero gracias…- agregó para luego sonreírle de lado de una forma que la hizo estremecer, ¿Draco Malfoy le estaba coqueteando? No, qué va, un leve carraspeo les hizo voltear a todos, McGonagall y Pomfey salían del despacho de la última.

–Señorita Granger, lamento tener que hacer esto tan pronto, pero, ¿Le importaría relatarnos qué sucedió?- inquirió la directora, la ahora pelirroja asintió, todos se acomodaron sentados en la cama al lado de la suya, ella prefirió quedarse parada, como si fuera a dar una clase magistral, McGonagal, Malfoy y Pomfrey se quedaron de pie junto a los chicos.

–Bueno… Luego de la cena, aproveché de escabullirme- suspiró –Fue un error hacerlo, lo sé, pero quería acabar con ese asunto de una ve por todas, me dirigí al sauce, y lo petrifiqué, al menos eso creí, saqué la túnica de entre las raíces y para cuando estaba por irme, el gran árbol comenzó a moverse con mucha fuerza y alcancé a esquivar un golpe que iba hacia mí- relataba reviviendo lo sucedido.

–Traté de refugiarme en las raíces, pero me tomó de un pie e intentó arrastrarme lejos de donde debía estar la entrada a la casa de los gritos y me asestó un golpe en la espalda- se abrazó a sí misma.

–alcancé a alejar la rama que me retenía con mi varita, me arrastré hasta el hoyo entre las raíces y… Estuve allí tratando de menguar un poco el dolor antes de tratar de escabullirme y escapar- sus ojos se cristalizaron –Realmente tenía mucho miedo de no salir viva de allí… Entonces él llegó- miró a Draco y luego a Minerva –Y me sacó, pero…- se llevó una mano a la boca al tiempo que abría los ojos como platos, un recuerdo repentino había llegado a su mente.

–Oh, Dios ¡Malfoy tu brazo!- exclamó asustada, él sonrió de lado.

–Está bien, no te preocupes…- le respondió tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, bajo la mirada inquisidora del resto de los Gryffindors.

–Pero es que…- trató de contradecirle –Esa rama… Iba a golpearnos y tu interpusiste tu brazo, debió ser un golpe muy fuerte…- se acercó a él, separándose de Harry, como si nadie más estuviese en la habitación, la enfermera y la directora miraban a ambos expectantes, ella tomó el brazo lastimado y presionó en el antebrazo, el Slytherin lo apartó bruscamente, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro y un gruñido bastante animal para su juicio, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

– ¡Eso duele Granger!- exclamó con voz áspera.

–No dolería si me hubieras dejado atenderte, un 'episkey' solo sirve para sanar huesos rotos, pero no evita la magulladura, mucho menos el dolor… Es increíble que te negaras a dejarte tratar esos golpes en principio, no sé todavía como fue que pudiste mantenerte de pie por tu cuenta y llegar hasta aquí…- le recriminó Pomfrey, McGonagall se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

–Señorita Granger… Termine su relato por favor…- la chica asintió, nadie decía nada, todos estaban atentos, incluso el rubio, a pesar de haber vivido aquella experiencia con ella.

–Bueno…- tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, le estaba costando respirar –Luego me alzó en brazos y nos sacó a ambos del alcance del sauce… Y supongo que luego me trajo aquí… No puedo contar más porque después de salir del peligro todo se volvió neg- dibujó una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho, comenzó a sentir que sus venas ardían, como si le inyectaran mercurio hirviendo y le atravesaran el pecho con agujas de gran tamaño al rojo vivo, cayó arrodillada, Ginny se movió con rapidez a su lado, Harry y Ron trataron de tomarla para hacerla levantar, pero ella los empujó y trató de darles manotazos cada que trataron de tocarla al sentir que el contacto con su piel le dolía como si ramas del sauce la atacaran una y otra vez, la directora y la enfermera no sabían qué hacer, ni como ayudarle sin tocarla, pues aparentemente sus intentos de hacerla mover con encantamientos no surtían efecto.

Draco se dejó caer en el suelo, sentía ese mismo dolor en su pecho, aunque no pudiera sentir lo demás, percibía como la leona trataba de aguantar el casi agonizante suplicio, puso una mano en su rodilla, la otra en su pecho, McGonagall y Pomfrey se acercaron a él, quiso suprimir de su interior la imperiosa necesidad de acercársele, una vocecilla en su cabeza le advertía que estaba mal y que debía alejarse, que seguía siendo un Malfoy con una dignidad que salvar y mucha fuerza que demostrar, que no podía simplemente ir por la vida rescatando a esa chica como si fuera una damisela en apuros, trató incluso de dejarse retener por las mujeres mayores, pero no pudieron hacer mucho, cuando el se puso de pie y dio dos pasos al frente, entre tumbos, y luego otros dos más para llegar a Hermione, se dejó caer frente a ella, de rodillas, sus cuerpo temblaba mientras trataba de resistirse, la tomó de los brazos y la haló sin darle tiempo a nada, la ahora ambarina, comenzó a forcejear y los chicos, alterados, trataban de separarlo de ella, mas él no cedía, aunque ninguno a excepción de Snape entenderían que no tenía elección, Ginny había incluso llegado a morderle el hombro, Granger poco a poco iba dejando de pelear, hasta irse calmando y comenzar a llorar, tenía miedo de lo que estaba sucediéndole, demasiado, el rubio podía sentirlo y eso lo aturdía, no quería, pero se estaba preocupando por el bienestar de Hermione.

– ¡Apártate de ella Malfoy!- exigió un encolerizado Ron, pero fue detenido por la enfermera en el momento en que trató de halarlo del cuello de la ropa – ¡Suélteme Madame Pomfrey!- la mujer lo hizo bruscamente y el chico volvió a erguirse, junto a Harry, que trataba de contener a Ginevra.

–Ginny, Ron, miren…- señaló al Slytherin y a la leona, y les hizo ver a qué se refería, su amiga ya solo sollozaba entre los brazos del chico –Parece que ya no siente dolor… Hay que dejar que la ayude, nosotros no podemos…- les explicó, resignado y poco convencido de sus palabras.

–Así es, deben dejar que el joven Malfoy lo haga…- dijo Snape, apareciendo por la puerta de la enfermería –Esa conexión entre ambos es solo temporal, terminará en poco tiempo, sospecho que ya para mañana estará disuelta, aunque el joven tendrá que seguir cuidando de su amiga señor Potter, la poción de murtlap junto con la abastecedora de sangre posiblemente han acelerado el proceso de des-mestizaje de la señorita Granger, por ello el cambio físico ha sido tan radical y la reacción de su cuerpo ante la recomposición mágica de su sangre ha debido causar estos efectos tan… Dolorosos…-todos le escucharon, menos Hermione y el mismo Draco, que se concentraba solo en la chica, Severus alzó una ceja escrutando la escena, el joven Malfoy tomando a la Gryffindor en vilo y acostándola en una cama, los otros voltearon y vieron aquello, unos con sorpresa y pánico, las mujeres mayores simplemente sorprendidas y azoradas, pero Ron lo vió con ira, sintiendo hervir la sangre, el rubio iba a sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

– ¿Qué diablos haces maldita sanguijuela?- inquirió en un grito el alterado el pelirrojo, que de todos era quién más repudiaba soportar al rubio cerca de Hermione, lo tomó de la ropa y lo echó al suelo, haciendo que en el proceso, el Slytherin apoyara el brazo magullado y parte de la espalda en el suelo, soltando un gemido de dolor, que fue replicado por la Gryffindor semi-inconsciente en cama, ella comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar al sentir que aquel dolor volvía a instalarse en su torrente sanguíneo y pecho, pero con más fuerza que antes.

– ¡Ron, no!- le gritó su hermana menor despavorida.

– ¡Ron, detente!- Harry lo tomó desde la espalda, sujetando los brazos del airado joven para evitar que continuara atacando al príncipe de las serpientes – ¡Contrólate!- pidió, Kenina abandonó el anillo por primera vez en el día, ayudando a su amo a ponerse de pie, Draco volvió al lado de Hermione rendido a la idea de dejarse llevar y cumplir con su obligación sin pensar demasiado en ello, el animal transformado en una pantera se acercó gruñendo al pelirrojo, para mantenerlo a raya.

– Mierda…- susurró Draco en un hilo de voz, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba los brazos de Hermione que no paraba de retorcerse, se montó en la cama en un solo movimiento, parecía una escena bizarra, en que el rubio era un depravado, en vez de alguien que trataba de ayudarla, la abrazó y llevó sus manos a la espalda femenina y la hizo sentarse, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, acomodándola entre sus piernas, el dolor fue disminuyendo, la ambarina se fue calmando, respiraba agitada, él también lo hacía, ambos en un mismo compás.

–Granger…- ella lo miró con ojos empañados y bien abiertos, con expresión de un puchero que no sabía siquiera que estaba haciendo, Draco suspiró en son de rendición –Hermione…- las mejillas femeninas se tiñeron levemente, comenzaba a tomar un poco de color de nuevo.

– ¿Mejor?- preguntó sencillamente, ella asintió.

–Bien…- tratando de ignorar el dolor, aunque no pudiera hacerlo, con una mueca apretada que intentaba ocultarlo, pasó el brazo golpeado bajo las piernas femeninas y sujetó su espalda con el otro, la alzó un poco y la acomodó en su regazo, sobre sus piernas, se acomodó de espaldas al cabezal de la cama para poder hacer frente a todos, y se inclinó un poco hacia la ex-castaña, que lo abrazó del cuello, ocultando su rostro en este.

Todos observaban con estupefacción, Snape no dejaba que ninguno notara eso en él, pero era quizá el más impresionado de los presentes, Ron se había enojado tanto, que ni siquiera después de que Harry serenara a Ginny, ambos habían podido calmarlo a él, se sentía asqueado al ver a su chica tan cómodamente, sobre el hurón albino; no pasaron ni diez minutos completos antes de que la Gryffindor sucumbiera ante el sueño, por lo que todos tuvieron que salir de allí, el último en hacerlo fue el heredero de los Malfoy, que se quedó un poco más, para acomodar a Hermione y asegurarse de que no despertaría de nuevo.

Había vuelto a ser consciente, ya no se sentía mal, en absoluto, de hecho se sentía más viva y enérgica que nunca, quizá no sería tan malo tomar esas pociones para el dolor cada doce horas si a cambio podía estar tranquila y sin preocuparse por tener alguna recaída, a través de Ginny, que ya la acompañaba fuera de la enfermería, se había enterado de lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior de la cual no tenía recuerdo alguno, se sonrojó y azoró enormemente al saberse atendida de esa manera por Malfoy, caminaban por el pasillo, distraídas, mientras la ex-castaña contaba lo sucedido en Malfoy's Mannor, incluso lo del despacho, pero ya no podía sentir a Draco, simplemente esa conexión se había desvanecido y eso la hacía sentir un tanto vacía, aparentemente había quedado un hueco abierto como huella.

–Granger…- una voz conocida le hizo detenerse en seco y voltear torpemente, tenía en mente justamente aquel despacho, el como se había quedado con el Slytherin allí y para su mala suerte, quien la llamaba era justamente él, Ginny frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, se sentía en deuda con el hurón por salvar a su amiga del sauce al que la había mandado sin mirar los peligros que correría.

–Creo que vas a necesitar esto…- dijo indiferente, como si la tarde anterior no hubiera ocurrido, tendiéndole un grueso anillo de oro muy pálido, con una hermosa piedra celeste que pasó a ser roja a penas Hermione la tocó, con el rostro de un lobo de oro blanco en el interior, la chica de cabello borgoña alzó una ceja, "¿Para qué lo necesitaría?", el rubio bufó en respuesta.

–Granger, no te portes como idiota… Es un anillo de Norna, será conveniente que lo tengas para que mientras tu sangre se transforme, puedas evitar otro episodio como el de ayer, no estaré allí siempre y puede que no consigas pociones calmantes todo el tiempo ¿Sabes?- sonrió de lado al ver el profuso y nada disimulado sonrojo de la pelirroja y la cara de pocos amigos de la menor de los Weasley –Ahora póntelo y no te lo quites… Si es posible no dejes de usarlo nunca… Es una joya demasiado importante como para que se pierda…- aseveró.

–Ginny… Te alcanzo en el comedor- dijo sin pensar realmente en qué hacía, la chica quiso replicar y negarse, pero el ambiente tenso le hizo comprender que no podía quedarse, asintió y se fue de allí dando pisadas marcadas bajo el sello del enojo patentado marca Weasley, la ambarina fijó su mirada en la gris del Slytherin – ¿Por qué me das esto? Si es tan importante no deberías entregármelo, además, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- el chico se cruzó de brazos, con expresión indiferente.

–No he robado, matado, sobornado, ni engañado a nadie para conseguirlo, si es lo que te preocupa, el cómo es cosa mía- espetó, el ceño borgoña se frunció en una expresión de severidad.

–Bien, ya que es solo cosa tuya, quédatelo tú entonces…- dijo lanzándolo suavemente al aire, dándose vuelta, el rubio lo atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo, pues fue a dar casi a sus manos, frunció el ceño increíblemente enojado, estúpido Severus y sus estúpidas ideas, inspiró hondo y exhaló sonoramente tratando de relajarse, comenzó a caminar tras ella a grandes zancadas hasta darle alcance, la detuvo asiéndose de uno de sus brazos y halándola para que volteara a verlo, la miró con seriedad, la ambarina lo miró con enojo.

–Esto es demasiado importante como para que lo tires de esa forma niña idiota…- tomó una de las manos de la chica y le colocó el anillo sin darle oportunidad de resistirse, sonrió de lado –Cuídalo o te pasarán cosas muy malas…- la soltó.

–Esos anillos son exigentes, fieles protectores, siempre y cuando tú lo seas también- terminó de hablar y se marchó sin permitir a Hermione decir nada, la leona trató de sacarse la joya, pero no pudo, bufó irritada y se marchó dando pisotones en dirección contraria a la de la serpiente, rumbo al Gran Comedor, algunas personas lo habían visto hacer aquello, entre sorprendidos y escandalizados, comenzaron a esparcirse entre los estudiantes del castillo los rumores, que no tardaron en llenar cada rincón, ya pocas horas después, hacia el atardecer, se decía que Draco y Hermione se casarían, a los oídos de dos Slytherins llenos de rencor llegó la noticia, que transformó todo ese negativo sentimiento en uno más fuerte, odio.

Los rumores corrían, se devolvían, cambiaban, se agrandaban y se achicaban, todos esperaban ver junta a la pareja para el día siguiente, en la primera y única salida a Hongsmeade antes del baile de Halloween, el cual era organizado para "Facilitar a los estudiantes la búsqueda de su futuro conyugue", según palabras de McGonagall.

Al llegar tan añorado día, todas las chicas salían con una mezcolanza de emoción y congoja, iban en grupos y se divertían chismeando sobre el baile venidero, hablando de sus acompañantes y de los nervios que les provocaba pensar en tener que casarse, las primeras parejas ya se habían comprometido, siendo anotadas en la Lista de Emparejamientos del Ministerio, Astoria iba del brazo de Draco y también del de Theodore, caminaban por el pueblo, ella entusiasmada, ambos chicos fastidiados, se encontraron con un Gryffindor que veía a la rubia con expresión nerviosa y en cierta forma dolida.

–Yo… ¿Me dejarían hablarle a solas a la señorita?- pidió a los Slytherins, que asintieron y se fueron sin mencionar palabra pero con expresiones serias, reusándose a quedarse arruinando el momento y riéndose más adelante de la nerviosa chica, como buenos cómplices que eran, el moreno la observó, grabando en su mente cada detalle y aquella belleza que para él era infinitamente perfecta.

–Señorita Greengrass… Quería decirle… Pedirle más bien… Que sea mi pareja para este baile… Sé que seguramente ya tiene un acompañante y que de seguro ya se me han adelantado- comenzó a hablar rápida y nerviosamente, atropellando las palabras.

-Iré- respondió sin pensar.

–También se que soy solo un sangre-sucia y que seguro mejores chicos la cortejan, que no soy muy atractivo- la Slytherin puso delicadamente su mano sobre la boca del moreno.

–He dicho que iré- respondió sonrojada y sonriente –Es cierto que no eres el primero en invitarme, pero… Creo que eres mejor que el resto de prospectos, además, no me interesa tu sangre, no soy un vampiro así que para mí es lo de menos- le acotó.

–Te veré luego- se acercó y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, se fue de allí corriendo, en busca de los traidores que se hacían llamar sus amigos, llenándolos de reclamos y luego de agradecimientos, hasta conseguir marearlos, especialmente a Draco que ya bastante mal estaba pasándola al ser obligado por Astoria a asistir a aquella estúpida salida.

–Granger- le llamó Astoria con semblante elegante un una sincera y pequeña sonrisa.

–Me parece bien que ya estés mejor- la Slytherin ensanchó su sonrisa, el rubio observó a la leona a quien no había notado, esa nueva apariencia la hacía ver incluso más bonita que antes, apartó la mirada sintiéndose imbécil, ¿Por qué tenía que parecerle bonita? Fácil, lo era y no solo eso, ahora también era la única Gryffindor con la que parecía que podía hablar y discutir sin sentir que debía matarla con un avada.

–Gracias- respondió por educación, con rostro sorprendido, mientras Luna se separaba de su brazo e iba al lado de Theodore, perdiéndose con él por las calles del pueblo, Ginny se paró junto a ella, esperando que alguno de los Slytherins que quedaban le dieran motivos para atacarlos – ¿Desde cuándo esos dos salen?- preguntó refiriéndose a la Ravenclaw y a Nott hijo, en un susurro.

–Creo que llevan días, aunque no creo que sean citas propiamente…- respondió Draco, comenzando a caminar junto a Astoria y obligando a que Ginny y la otra pelirroja también lo hicieran, Harry y Ron llegaron también a su lado, Hermione y el rubio se mantenían uno al lado del otro, pero sin verse o rozarse por error, compartiendo alguno que otro comentario, con la menor de las Greengrass, casi ignorando por completo a tres irritados, enfurecidos y desconfiados leones que los seguían para vigilarlos, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió ir por su propio camino al no poder seguir soportando la situación.

La caminata por el pueblo había mutado en un día de compras en que la rubia arrastraba a la nueva pelirroja a diferentes tiendas y por ende a Draco, mientras Harry y Ginny se encargaban de mantenerse cerca de ellos, lo suficiente como para verlos y escuchar sus conversaciones, pero con una distancia prudente que les permitiera sentirse menos incómodos, ya que a penas estaban acostumbrándose a los cambios físicos de su amiga, sin embargo, ya tenían otro cambio más que parecía muy extraño, a pesar de que era Greengrass quien la arrastraba a todas las tiendas que le llamaran la atención, ella no parecía especialmente molesta, como solía ponerse cada que trataban de hacer lo mismo, el rubio las seguía mortalmente fastidiado, rodando los ojos cada tantos segundos, dejando que ellas compraran en un lado y luego en otro, negándose a cargar las numerosas bolsas de la serpiente, mientras Hermione cada tanto reía disimuladamente al ver discutir a ambos Slytherins.

–Todavía no comprendo por qué estamos haciendo esto- había cuestionado Ginny de mala gana mientras hablaba con Harry.

–Simple, Draco debe cuidar de tu amiga y creo que lo mejor es tratar de llevarnos bien para que las cosas sean más sencillas para ella y mi amigo, si reducimos la tensión entre nosotros, ellos no se sentirán tan presionados a reaccionar de mala manera el uno con el otro- había respondido Astoria quedándose hasta atrás a propósito para poder hablar con ellos.

–Por el bien de nuestros amigos debemos hacer que esta situación mejore, lo que ha sucedido los obliga a estar unidos y no es algo reversible, la necesidad de Draco de cuidar de Hermione terminará cuando ella se case y consume su matrimonio, así que hasta entonces, y para evitar las consecuencias del encantamiento de Fátum, debemos apoyarlos, prometo que se los explicaré todo y entonces me darán la razón, pero por ahora, por favor, solo háganme caso- pidió y se adelantó de nuevo dejando a ambos Gryffindors seriamente confundidos, ¿Necesidad? ¿Había dicho que Draco-exmortífago-elitista-Malfoy sentía necesidad de cuidar de Hermione Jane Granger, la hija de muggles en proceso de des-mestizaje? Continuaron caminando y mirándose entre sí, decidiéndose sin palabras a tratar de asegurar el bienestar de su muy querida amiga aunque todavía no entendieran bien qué sucedía realmente.

En muy pocas tiendas había echo una o dos compras sencillas, pues no contaba con demasiados fondos, pero había quedado prendada de un gran tomo de runas antiguas, el cual era muy raro y por tanto de costo elevado siendo una edición de colección, no podría permitirse adquirirlo y eso la desanimaba, también se había enamorado de uno de mitología, antes no le llamaba demasiado la atención, pero el título 'La verdad oculta en la mitología de nuestra historia' le había llamado especialmente la atención, pues su interior contenía ilustraciones muy realistas de los temas que esta recopilación exponía y en alguna parte había leído la mención del círculo de Dezthio en su contenido, cosa que se sentía urgida por conocer y que el rubio no le había aclarado aun.

Ron caminaba por Hongsmeade camino a Las Tres Escobas, necesitaba tomar algo para distraerse y dejar de saborear la bilis en su boca, al entrar se dirigió a la barra y se sentó en un banco frente a esta, pidió fire-whisky, necesitaba algo fuerte, necesitaba sacarse esa gran frustración de encima aunque fuera a fuerza de licor.

– ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- escuchó que alguien le preguntó, volteó con el ceño medio fruncido en dirección al origen de la voz y su expresión se relajó un poco.

–Claro, no veo problema con eso- respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?- insistió en preguntar aquella voz femenina que usualmente Ginny y Hermione catalogaban de irritante.

–No quiero hablar de eso, solo diré que odio a Malfoy…- espetó con acritud, la risilla de la chica le hizo voltear a verla de nuevo con las mejillas encendidas de enojo y el ceño gravemente fruncido.

–Así que es eso, pensé que era algo diferente, tu odio hacia él ya es cosa rutinaria- sonrió condescendiente – ¿Esto es por Hermione verdad?- preguntó, el Gryffindor asintió sin mirarla y apresuró de un trago el contenido de su vaso, la chica suspiró.

–Ronald, ella es una buena persona y todo, pero creo que no sabe diferenciar lo que le conviene de lo que sí, es decir, si yo fuera ella, no desperdiciaría mi tiempo en este sitio paseando con un exmortífago, si ella usara su inteligencia en algo más que los libros, vería las cosas de otra forma, no es necesario ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que ella misma no sabe de lo que se pierde- le dirigió una mirada pícara, dándole a entender que hablaba de él.

– ¿Tú crees?- su acompañante asintió –Explícate mejor Lavender- dijo con las mejillas aun más enrojecidas, pero por la vergüenza y por la bebida.

Hacia el final, los grupos se estaban por separar, unos irían a Las Tres Escobas, y otros simplemente continuarían el recorrido; 'tortura' le había llamado Draco en algún momento de la tarde, pero antes de irse, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la apartó del resto, del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó un pequeño bolsito y se lo entregó.

–Esto es para que luego no lloriquees, quizá si te mantienes ocupada leyendo puedas evitar correr peligros más graves que cortarte con el papel- espetó orgulloso y pedante, tendiéndole el objeto, la ambarina frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quién te crees como para tratar de hacer trabajos de caridad conmigo?- respondió irritada, vaya qué fácil colmaba su paciencia, el rubio sonrió ladino, cargado de sorna.

–Oh bueno, supongo que estos libros sobre runas y mitología que querías podré quedármelos sin remordimientos entonces- sacudió un poco el bolsito y lo guardó de nuevo, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

–Espera- le detuvo sin entender bien el por qué repentinamente deseaba retenerlo otro poco a su lado – ¿Por qué haces esto?- cuestionó ligeramente sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

–Te dije que trato de mantenerte ocupada para que no me des problemas…- contestó indiferente.

– ¿Los tomarás o no?- inquirió con impaciencia, ella asintió y él volvió a sacar el pequeño bolsito de terciopelo rojo sangre de su bolsillo para entregárselo e irse antes de que pudiera decirle algo, solo pudo verlo llevarse a Astoria a rastras, mientras ella con sus amigos comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su destino, ignorando por completo los improperios proferidos a cierto hurón botador albino, por cortesía de Ginevra Weasley, la rompe-tímpanos concertada de cualquier hurón respetable.


End file.
